


Irreversible

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Tom está planeada: casarse, tener hijos y buscar ascender en su trabajo. ¿Es feliz? No. Pero está <i>bien</i> con eso. Una noche que estaba destinada a ser una más, su vida comienza a ser trastocada. A comienzo de a pocos, luego con rapidez, siempre de manera irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destinado a ser I (Encuentro)

_I wear this crown of shit_  
 _Upon my liar's chair_  
 _Full of broken thoughts_  
 _I cannot repair_  
 _Beneath the stains of time_  
 _The feelings disappear_  
 _You are someone else_  
Nine Inch Nails Nails ~ Hurt

El bar estaba abarrotado de gente y había mucho ruido; el ambiente no le era desconocido a Gustav, así como tampoco lo era ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos sonriéndole sugestivamente a un chico alto, con largo cabello negro y maquillaje. No era historia nueva: habían repetido lo mismo en incontables los bares y con los hombres, pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo. Por un intervalo fugaz, un rostro femenino se apareció en la mente de Gustav, sin embargo, la descartó de inmediato. Tom era su amigo, sobre todo y por encima de cualquier bajeza que estuviera dispuesto a encubrirle.

Apartó la vista, cavilando si comprarse una cerveza, y cuando la retornó después de decidir que era mejor ir a casa, no vio ni rastros de Tom. Suspiró, rechazando la idea de llamarle; sabía que era inútil, porque así como había habido otros bares y otros hombres, también había habido ocasiones en las que Tom se desaparecía y al día siguiente le contaba sin detalles dónde o en qué situación había acabado. Cogiendo su chaqueta, salió del lugar.

Tom no se hallaba muy lejos, en el asiento de copiloto de un BMW blanco, manoteando sus bolsillos en búsqueda de un cigarrillo. A su lado conducía un hombre, mirada fija en la carretera. Cuando dio la primera calada, giró un poco el rostro, fijándose descaradamente en el perfil casi femenino del otro y devolvió la sonrisa al ver las comisuras de unos labios curveándose de forma insinuadora. No sabía a dónde estaban yendo. Había tomado lo suficiente para no preocuparse de solo estar al tanto de la belleza y el nombre de su acompañante: Bill.

Había llegado al bar sin ninguna intención, pero al ver entrar Bill, solo y con un rostro tan cautivador, no había podido más que darle una palmada en el brazo a Gustav y aproximarse a él. La charla, forzada en sus inicios, pronto se volvió agradable y fluida; y había marchado bien hasta que Bill había insistido en que debía irse a casa. Tom no había dudado en presionar para acompañarlo, encantador y sin cubrir su verdadero propósito.

—Está bien, vamos —había accedido Bill, borrando el sentimiento de victoria que sentía con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que no era el único ansioso—. ¿No sería bueno que le avisaras a tu amigo?

Tom había parpadeado lentamente, intentando procesar la información y acordarse a qué amigo se refería. Bill rió ante su confusión y no replicó nada al verle encoger los hombros y decir: “No pasa nada, Gustav es un chico grande”.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio. Tom botó la colilla en el pavimento y resguardó sus manos del frío, siguiendo silenciosamente a Bill hacia el interior y luego subiendo las escaleras. Apenas ingresaron al departamento, Tom hizo una expresión extrañeza; el sitio era inmenso, quizá sus dimensiones reales percibiéndose todavía más gigantescas por los pocos muebles que había y, más sobresaliente aún, lo blanco que era. Obsesivamente blanco en cada esquina, en cada rincón.

Si tenía alguna pregunta o comentario, nunca logró formularlo, debido a que la boca de Bill se pegó a la suya con violencia. Aunque había sido tomado por sorpresa, no lo demostró, devolviendo el beso con la misma demandante intensidad. Los labios de Bill sabían a cereza, supuso que por el brillo, y se relamió al apartarse. Se dejaron caer en la alfombra mullida y limpia, Tom debajo, recibiendo caricias en su torso y besos cortos en su cuello.

—¿No tienes miedo de que ensuciemos?… Todo es tan blanco —jadeó con ahogo, la mano de Bill presionando contra su erección.

No hubo respuesta, y realmente no interesó, su piel haciendo contacto con la alfombra y siendo objeto de una pasión que pocas veces había experimentado. Quedó desnudo, estremeciéndose visiblemente hasta por el más ridículo roce. No estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada, a limitarse a sentir, sin embargo, la lengua de Bill formando círculos húmedos en su estómago, no hacía más que reducirlo a un individuo sin voluntad y solo con ganas de dejarse llevar.

Pero entonces, no hubo más movimiento por eternos segundo. Bill se quedó tieso, sus dedos crispados e incrustándole sus largas uñas en el muslo. Tom jadeó por el dolor, atrayendo la atención de Bill, quien se levantó aceleradamente y se separó unos metros.

—Vístete. Necesitas irte ahora mismo —indicó con frialdad, acomodándose el cabello que le caía encima del rostro.

De un minuto a otro, la situación había cambiado bruscamente, y Tom no entendía nada, pero en el instante en el que su mirada chocó con la de Bill, notando sus ojos entreabiertos, decididos y gritándole silenciosamente que se largase, le hizo caso. El alcohol se había ido evaporando de sus venas y algo en la situación, aparte de lo evidente, no cuadraba y le provocaba nervios. A punto de salir del piso, miró a Bill sentado en un sillón, cruzado de piernas y tenso, un aura de advertencia a su alrededor vociferada por su lenguaje corporal.

Cuando salió del edificio, un aullido potente retumbó por toda la calle, sobresaltándole. Probablemente un perro callejero, dictaminó. Unos cuantos metros más allá, tuvo la suerte de que pasara un taxi, al que subió de un salto. Fue recién en su departamento, sentado a oscuras en la sala que encendió un cigarrillo e intentó analizar lo que acababa de suceder. No logró su cometido y no le dio más vueltas; Bill había cambiado de parecer, era evidente. ¿El motivo? Quién sabía. Y no le concernía. Porque no sería la primera vez que se topaba con alguien que hacía eso, arrepintiéndose prácticamente en el momento cumbre.

Cabeceó, sus párpados pesando. Pensó en arrastrarse a su cama y, de imprevisto, el sueño fue ahuyentado a la vez que recordaba que Leah había dicho que esa noche dormiría con él ya que había discutido con dos de sus compañeras de casa. Tom se imaginó a su novia acurrucada, abrazando su almohada y con el sueño tan profundo como siempre, y sonrió amargamente.

No era que no la quisiera. Leah había sido su novia desde la secundaria y habían atravesado juntos muchas dificultades. Era más que eso… Era que no le gustaba su vida. Que no soportaba su trabajo de oficina encerrado en un cubículo y donde todos lo juzgaban por tener rastas e ir con ropa casual más seguido de lo permitido. Sucedía que se sentía encerrado entre las paredes del cubículo, entre las paredes de su departamento, en su propia vida; un prisionero de su propia vida, sonaba hasta gracioso.

Tom ni siquiera sabía cuándo todo se había vuelto una tragicomedia barata de mierda. Pero sí sabía que no contaba con el carácter suficiente para renunciar a todo, a su madre siempre lanzando preguntas no tan sutiles de, ¿y ya están viendo fechas para la boda?; de Leah y su mirada avellanada sonriéndole y diciéndole te amo. Y de él mismo alzando los hombros ante la pregunta de su madre y de responder con un “yo también” a Leah sin hacerse problemas.

Presintiendo que iba a vomitar, se hizo un ovillo en el sillón, sin sacarse los zapatos ni hacerle caso al frío. Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, escuchó un aullido lejano y, sin querer, le dirigió su último pensamiento a Bill.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero de lo que se percató fue que tenía una manta encima. Desde la cocina se oía el ruido de trastes siendo removidos. Suspiró, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de cuerpo por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Sabiendo que tenía todo el olor de alcohol y cigarros en la ropa, en la piel, se dio una ducha rápida. Vio que pasaba del mediodía y agradeció entre dientes que fuera domingo y no tuviera que ir a trabajar. En la cocina, saludó a Leah.

—Buenos días. —Ella soltó una risita, repasando ligeramente con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla—. Luces cansado, cariño. Debe ser porque dormiste todo incómodo en el sillón. ¿Por qué no fuiste al dormitorio al llegar? —preguntó.

—Estaba tomado y no quise molestarte.

Agradeció la taza de café cargado que le puso delante y rechazó algo para comer. Mientras hablaba y hablaba, contándole de qué había sido la pelea con sus compañeras de casa y que a veces creía que debía mudarse a vivir con él de una vez, no dijo nada, dando sorbos a su café.

Al terminar los cursos que lo capacitaban para el aburrido trabajo de oficina que había conseguido, se mudó de las casas de sus padres a un departamento, Leah había sugerido vivir juntos. No se había negado, por supuesto que no, así como no se negaba a nada; pero no porque la amase tanto que sus deseos eran órdenes, sino porque le daba igual. Por eso mismo la mayoría de sus muebles eran de caoba y tenía colgados en sus paredes imitaciones de cuadros hechos por pintores famosos de los que recordaba el nombre.

Tom no se había negado, sin embargo, completamente distinta había sido la reacción de los padres de Leah, en especial de su padre que lo creía muy poca cosa para su preciosa hija. Había ocasiones en las que estaba de acuerdo con él. Una amenaza de quitarla de la cuantiosa herencia y la batuta de la exitosa empresa de publicidad que pasaría a ella, había sido suficiente para que Leah, a pesar de pataleos de niña rica consentida que no se le daban muy bien, aceptase. Después de todo, su misma profesión y sus miras las había tenido en el negocio familiar desde pequeña.

Claro que nada evitaba que se quedase con él uno que otro día y que fuese la encargada de todas las labores domésticas de departamento. Al llegar a ese punto de su reflexión, Tom se repitió que no era que no la quisiera. Pero no era suficiente.

Sin realmente darse cuenta, la tarde había llegado y estaban dirigiéndose a la cena familiar planificada una vez cada dos semanas en la casa de sus padres. Simone y Gordon no era realmente sus padres; se había enterado cuando bordeaba los trece años gracias a la indiscreción de un tío.

La notica le había sorprendido, sin embargo, nunca se había interesado por ubicar a aquellas personas que lo habían engendrado solo para regalarlo. Para él, esa mujer amable y que había estado con él toda su vida era su madre; y Gordon, quien le había enseñado a montar bicicleta y le había dado “la” conversación al llegar a la adolescencia, era su padre.

La casa en la que había crecido estaba en una zona alejada de la ciudad, un lugar aislado y rodeado de altos árboles. Aparcó su camioneta y le pidió a Leah que se adelantara. Quería fumar un poco, y después de que Gordon hubiera decidido dejar el cigarro por una advertencia médica, su madre había prohibido terminante la nicotina.  
   
—Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho. Le diré a tu mamá que estás atendiendo una llamada. —Tom asintió—. Nos vemos adentro.

No fueron más de dos caladas que le dio al cigarro antes de apagarlo, y aspiró grandes cantidades de aire, preparándose a sí mismo para las evasiones de rigor sobre temas como “boda”, “luna de miel” y “nietos”. Bajó del vehículo, sin embargo, no logró avanzar ni un paso, porque en menos de un pestañeo, un hombre salido de la nada le derribó con violencia, apresando sus manos y aplastándolo con su peso.

—¿Qué mierda? —exclamó; su corazón latía impetuosamente en sus orejas y su cabeza dolía por el súbito golpe contra el suelo—. Suéltame, cabrón.

El sol había empezado a ocultarse, aunque igual había suficiente luz para que pudiera ver las facciones del extraño. Unos ojos verdes intensos, su mandíbula fuerte, su nariz respingada. A pesar de que Tom intentó liberarse repetidas veces, fue un intento fútil; el maldito imbécil era mucho más fuerte que él.

—¿Dónde está Kaulitz? —le escuchó gruñir con voz profunda. Su cuello fue olisqueado, igual que su cabello—. Lo tienes impregnado en todas partes.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡No sé de quién hablas! —El hombre entrecerró los ojos, al parecer evaluando sus palabras—. ¡Déjame! —añadió en un grito. El agarre que lo mantenía sujeto, desapareció y se puso en pie lo más ágil que pudo, dispuesto a batirse a golpes.

—Te tendré vigilado —fue lo que sentenció el desconocido, mirándole con intensidad, estudiándole.

Era una amenaza, una condenada amenaza, y Tom no entendía qué mierda estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltar toda la letanía de vulgaridades que sabía, pero de su garganta solo brotó silencio, registrando cómo el tipo daba un salto sobrehumano hacia uno de los árboles y desaparecía entre el ramaje. Se quedó paralizado, intentado encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que había sucedido, y repasó todos los apellidos de sus conocidos. Ninguno era Kaulitz.

Ya había anochecido. Nadie había salido a ver qué era lo que le retenía, y era evidente que sus exclamaciones no habían sido escuchadas. Era para lo mejor, odiaría ser presa de un interrogatorio en el que no pudiera decir más que “no tengo puta idea”. Se sacudió la tierra, borrando toda evidencia del incidente y subiendo las escaleras del porche, entró a la casa.

La cena ya estaba siendo servida. Saludó a sus padres con un medio abrazo y puso la mesa. Cuando ya estaban todos sentados, eludió el cuestionamiento de por qué había demorado tanto, al igual que los lamentos de su madre sobre lo sola que se sentía y que unos niños alegrarían su vida.

—Mamá, déjalo, ¿quieres? —se quejó antes de tomar un bocado de su comida, sin un ápice de hambre. Leah sonreía tras el vaso de agua que estaba tomando.

—¿Así que te sientas sola, mujer? —comentó Gordon, utilizando las propias palabras utilizadas por su esposa en su contra portando sonrisa bonachona—. Ni que yo estuviera pintado.

—A veces sí —suspiró dramáticamente—, en especial con tu proyecto nuevo. ¿Pueden creer que se ha empecinado con cultivar el patio trasero? ¡Cultivar! Dios.

Sin poderlo evitar, Tom soltó una carcajada ante el tono utilizado por su Simone, ese que tantas veces había escuchado años atrás, cuando todavía quería ser alguien en la vida, cuando quería estudiar veterinaria y se empecinaba en acoger animales perdidos o heridos, en perderse por los bosques adyacentes para buscar aves raras o dibujar alguna ardilla que se quedara quieta el tiempo suficiente…

El resto de la cena fue tranquila y con una despedida breve y una promesa que nunca cumplía de llamar, Leah y él emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Entre música a bajo volumen de una radioemisora local y una conversación trivial, el recorrido a la casa de su novia se hizo rápido.  
   
—No olvides que mañana almorzamos juntos a la hora de tu receso, ¿está bien? —Tom dijo que no lo olvidaría y se inclinó para besarla—. A enfrentarme a las hienas —bromeó con humor al romper el beso. Bajó de la camioneta y le hizo adiós con la mano.

Al llegar y arrojar las llaves en una mesita, sintió su departamento lúgubre y frío; y la sensación incrementó al encontrar el camisón de dormir de Leah en su cama. De forma mecánica se pone pijama, se lava los dientes y se acuesta. Sin sueño y mirando las sombras proyectadas en el techo, meditó sobre el encuentro a afueras de la casa de sus padres, en aquel hombre de largo cabello castaño sujetado en una cola baja que lo había inmovilizado con extrema facilidad…

Su vida parecía estar orillada a la mediocridad y aburrimiento: era casi un hecho que se casaría con Leah, vivirían juntos y le darían a Simone los nietos que tanto ansiaba. Seguiría trabajando día a día en ese cubículo; luego de unos años, tendría un ascenso y sería trasladado a un cubículo un poco más espacioso y con una computadora decente. Tendría preocupaciones típicas, cómo quién recogería a los niños de la escuela y quién los llevaría a las clases de arte. O, tal vez, tendría que hacerse polvo el cerebro buscando un modo de mejorar su rendimiento para demostrarle a su jefe que merecía ese mísero aumento de sueldo que le vendría bien para dejar de atrasarse con los pagos de la casa.

Una sonrisa se pegó con adhesivo a su boca y no pudo sacarla de ahí… No buscó hacerlo.

Porque delirios sobre cómo su futuro cambiaba radicalmente le invadieron. Todo debido a que la noche previa estuvo a punto de acostarse con un extraño, un bello extraño que lo había echado antes de llegar a algo en concreto; y porque un tipo con apariencia amenazadora y hablando incoherencias se había materializado de la nada y luego había dado un salto de esos que solo se ven en películas de acción.

Sin querer hacerle caso a la especulación de que estos dos hechos tal vez tuvieran relación, quedó dormido.

La alarma le despertó de golpe, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de dónde estaba y que tenía el tiempo justo para bañarse, cambiarse y tomar algo ligero de desayuno sino quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

A diferencia de la noche, esa mañana no pensó en hombres extraños ni en que su vida cambiaría. Condujo con la mente en blanco. Una vez en el trabajo, contestó los pocos saludos que recibió, se sentó frente a su computador y empezó a procesar los datos como un autómata.

Cuando casi era hora del almuerzo, recibió un mensaje de Leah: “He tenido una complicación con una clase, lo siento. Ya te contaré en la noche. Te amo”.

Tom evaluó la posibilidad de quedarse de largo o llamar a Gustav, sin embargo, descartó ambas opciones sin considerarlas mucho: Gus era bueno para una noche de tragos, pero su compañía podía llegar a ser muy latosa, y ahora más que siempre que iba a tener un hijo. ¡Un hijo a los veinticuatro!, e incluso sentirse orgulloso y ansioso; aunque no lo había verbalizado, lo veía casi admirable.

El gran sol brillante le dejó ciego por unos instantes al salir del edificio.

No le gustaba mucho la luz, el día. Antes había sido distinto, cuando solía aventurarse en busca de animalitos y amaba sentir los rayos cálidos contra su piel. Ahora era una persona más nocturna: la oscuridad podía tragarse tantas cosas indeseables, y eran las noches las que le abrían sus brazos para recibirlo ebrio y después de haber tenido un encuentro sexual mediamente satisfactorio.

Cruzó la avenida y ocupó una de las mesas del fondo del pequeño restaurante al que a veces iba. No tenía ganas de comer, solo quería fumar uno o dos cigarros, tomar alguna bebida fría, y listo, pero cuando la camarera se acercó a pedir su orden, señaló el especial del día sin preguntar en qué consistía. Si tenía algo de suerte, quizá era algo que le abriría el apetito. Suspirando, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, centrando la mirada en el tránsito de esas horas que se apreciaba por la ventana.

—Hola.

Ante el saludo, giró por reflejo y juntó las cejas al ver quién era. Hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, pero no dijo nada. Sentado en la silla opuesta a la de él se hallaba Bill, podía reconocerlo a pesar de que el día que lo había conocido había estado embriagado. En realidad, no era tan extraordinario. Unas facciones tan delicadas y bonitas no eran cosa frecuente.

—Tom. —Ante su nombre, asintió, pero tampoco dijo nada. Se sentía curioso, ¿cómo Bill había sabido que estaría en ese sitio?… ¿Y por qué estaba ahí, en primer lugar?—. Debe parecerte extraño que esté aquí, pero quería disculparme. Nunca suele suceder… —Meneó la cabeza y quedó en silencio, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos por momentos contados.

—Estás hablando en clave —dijo con seriedad—, y no estoy seguro de si me interesa. ¿Por qué quieres disculparte? ¿Por haberme botado imprevistamente?

—No, me refiero al… ataque que tuviste afuera de la casa de tus padres —aclaró Bill, después de sacar sus propios cigarros y prender uno.

Su rostro había cambiado de uno dubitativo y que parecía no saber exactamente qué hacía a uno decidido y enigmático. Bill era muy guapo y el instinto le indicaba que hubiera sido su mejor amante de una noche, sin embargo, no era ni de cerca suficiente para tolerar ese comportamiento raro.

Las dudas bulleron en la punta de su lengua, una tras otra que ni supo cuál escoger para expresar en voz alta, pero al final no cuestionó nada. En ese instante, no necesitó esclarecer el misterio que tenía la capacidad de ponerle una mueca alegre e invisible en la cara. Observó con serenidad cómo Bill botó el humo y se levantó, invitándole a hacer lo mismo.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo, sacando de su billetera dinero para pagar lo que no había consumido. Era verdad a medias, todavía tenía unos largos quince minutos.

—Lo de Georg no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. —Estaban caminando lado a lado. Tom no contestó—. Tampoco volveré a echarte de mi casa, al menos no tan descortésmente. Eso lo prometo.

Era una clara invitación. Tom sonrió, viendo de reojo cómo Bill se acomodaba el cabello despeinado por un ventarrón. ¿Cómo puede ser tan atractivo?, pensó sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en su vientre. Llegaron al edificio donde trabajaba y Bill le detuvo, poniendo la mano en su brazo.

—¿No me harás ninguna pregunta? —Tom negó y Bill sonrió—. ¿Sabes algo? Tengo un presentimiento: tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Al escuchar la declaración, Tom no pudo evitar reír y no dejó de hacerlo aún cuando notó que Bill había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que atraía miradas de los transeúntes. ¿Destinados a estar juntos? _Claro_.


	2. Luna llena I (Entresueño)

 

 _Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire_  
Placebo ~ My sweet prince

La cena terminó tan silenciosa y aburrida como había comenzado, pero solo Tom parecía estar al tanto de esto, porque Leah repasaba con tanta atención sus apuntes que apenas había tocado la comida. Dentro de pocos días tenía que rendir un examen importante, uno de los últimos antes de convertirse en una profesional, y estaba nerviosa, por más que hubiera pasado más de dos semanas quemándose las pestañas para sacar un sobresaliente.

—Voy a salir unas cuantas horas —anunció, levantándose y llevando los platos al lavadero—. Gustav quiere darse su primera noche libre desde que nació su hijo… y bueno.

Su novia levantó la mirada por un segundo, sonriéndole, antes de volver a sus hojas. Si a Leah le molestaban sus salidas siquiera un poco, no lo había dejado entrever, y Tom siempre había sido cuidadoso con sus aventuras, sin dar el menor indicio de lo que sucedía, por lo que una simple sonrisa estaba bien. Fregó el servicio, y depositando un beso en la mejilla femenina y asegurando que regresaría pronto, se marchó.

Leah ya estaba viviendo con él. Las peleas con sus compañeras de casa se habían hecho demasiadas y, a pesar de los gritos de su padre y lo mucho que le había costado convencerlo de que los aspectos positivos superaban a los negativos, por fin se había mudado. Simone había recibido la noticia con delicia como un paso previo hacia la boda.

La convivencia no era tan mala como Tom había llegado a pensar, quizá fuera porque no se sofocaban con la presencia del otro, o porque Leah estaba tan centrada en sus estudios que no demandaba tanto de su atención; no importaba. Entre la presencia de Leah y que después de haber tenido su hijo, Gustav se había confinado a voluntad en su casa con pañales, sollozos y olor a bebé, su día a día había cambiado, sus salidas a bares cualesquiera y sus ocasionales encuentros disminuyendo hasta casi volverse nulos.

Estacionó en el estacionamiento privado del club elegido para celebrar. Al salir de su camioneta, no se apuró para entrar al local abarrotado de gente y aroma cargado a alcohol y nicotina. Encendió un cigarro y al dar la primera pitada, escuchó un aullido a la lejanía. Sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los hechos acontecidos tres meses atrás, a sus dos cortos encuentros con Bill y sonrió sin ningún motivo particular antes de empezar a caminar. No había vuelto a ver a Bill, pero esporádicamente se sorprendía preguntándose por él.

No le tomó mucho ubicar a su amigo y un pequeño grupo de personas rodeándole y haciendo bulla para que ingiriera una gran cantidad de alcohol en el menos tiempo posible. Al acercarse, Gustav se interrumpió a mitad un vaso, logrando que todos le abuchearan.

—¡Tom! —saludó, abrazándole y dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¡Recién te apareces!

—Gus, ya estás borracho —comentó lo evidente, devolviendo el saludo. El rubio asintió con seriedad y exageración.

—Todos lo estamos a estas alturas, debiste venir después del trabajo. Siento que te estás volviendo un mal amigo —reclamó con aparente tono herido y la chanza bailando en sus ojos.

Tom alzó un hombro e inclinó la cabeza dando una excusa pobre. Hubiera podido pero no le había apetecido ir en seguida; además, ahora que los amigos de Gustav estaban embriagados, no era obligatorio hacerles conversación a gritos sobre la música o cualquier otro tema aburrido y superficial, lo cual era perfecto. Para resarcirse, anunció que las siguientes dos rondas iban por su cuenta y recibió un par de vítores.

Pasó una larga media hora entre dar sorbos a su cerveza, fumar y charlar lo menos posible hasta que Gustav cayó dormido a su lado. Observó la cabeza rubia unos minutos y decidió que era hora de llevarlo a casa. El resto de los amigos de Gustav, aún tomando y bailando, no repararon en que este estaba dormitando. La estaban pasando bien, y no había por qué no hacerlo, era un sábado por la noche.

Intentó despertar a Gustav, sin embargo, no lo logró, así que cogió su chaqueta, consiguió cargarlo como peso muerto encima de sus hombros y salió del club. Cuando el aire frío les golpeó, su amigo se sacudió un poco, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio que recuperó a duras penas. Su teléfono vibró al cerrar la puerta del copiloto después de acomodar a Gustav y enarcó una ceja al ver que era Leah. Contestó.

—No quiero molestarte, pero por favor tráeme un par de pastillas cuando vengas. La migraña me ha empeorado. —Su voz era baja y Tom frunció el ceño.

—Llevo a Gus a su casa que no se puede mantener ni en pie y te las compro —dijo—. Estaré ahí en cuarenta minutos, máximo una hora.

Escuchó la despedida y maquinalmente respondió con “yo también” mientras rodeaba la camioneta. Colgó y alargó la mano para abrir la puerta pero la dejó caer al percatarse de que alguien estaba a su lado e inmediatamente giró la cabeza.

—¿Y tú de dónde has salido? —inquirió con aspereza, tragándose la sorpresa y el susto que le había ocasionado la súbita aparición.

Era Bill, y a pesar de que su rostro estaba exactamente cómo lo recordaba, estilizado, mucho más bonito que varias mujeres, su cabello que era completamente negro y largo, había sido recortado y tenía mechas rubias. El cambio le caía bien. Sin evitarlo, Tom tornó los ojos interiormente, cuestionándose si habría algo que no le cayera bien a Bill.

—Te vi adentro y pensé en acercarme a saludar, pero no quise entrometerme en la pequeña celebración que tenían —dijo con una sonrisa.

Sí, en definitiva el mismo rostro, la misma sonrisa. Y exactamente la misma belleza pasmosa. Pronunció un “Bill” resuelto a dar despedirse, ironizando que había sido agradable verse y cualquiera cosa más, pero se vio interrumpido.

—¡Te acuerdas cómo me llamo! —Bill aplaudía en un gesto infantil de emoción que hizo que Tom sonriera—. ¿Debes irte ya?

Respondió que sí y quedaron en silencio unos segundos, devolviéndose la mirada. Aunque estaba de buen humor, tampoco era que tuviera deseos de seguir congelándose. Tom abrió la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, prácticamente cerrársela a Bill en la cara, encender el motor y mirar por el espejo retrovisor la esbelta silueta del chico en pleno estacionamiento mientras se alejaba. No le debía ninguna amabilidad, después de todo.

Pero fue incapaz de llevar a cabo su plan, ya que Bill le impidió que cerrara la puerta, introduciendo el cuerpo e inclinándose hacia él, para sujetarle del cuello y besarle. Su mente le golpeó con miles de pensamientos simultáneos, gobernando el que gritaba que el hombre que le besaba, por más apariencia delicada y cautivadora que tuviera, únicamente significaba complicaciones. El grito perdió fuerza a medida de que las sensaciones, la lujuria se intensificaron y una lengua se coló en su boca sin encontrar resistencia. Bill sabía a algún coctel dulce y olía a una mixtura fuerte de colonia y cigarros.

Se separaron en un sonido seco, sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el ímpetu del beso. ¿Qué tan malo era que Bill significara problemas?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?… No me quejo, solo me gustaría saber. No puedes ir besando desconocidos así como si nada. —Una sonrisa provocadora danzaba en la boca de Tom. Bill rió y enderezó su postura.

 —Me provocó hacerlo —dijo con simpleza—. Tom, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres un desconocido?

Tom no contestó, arrugando el entrecejo. Bill volvió a inclinarse, depositando un beso en su mejilla y sin decir adiós, caminó con paso acelerado de vuelta al club. Tom le contempló alejarse, comprobando de soslayo que Gustav seguía durmiendo.

Media hora luego, lo sacudió sin tacto para despertarlo. “Estamos en tu casa”, explicó cuando Gustav le miró con ojos perdidos. Seguía borracho pero estaba considerablemente más consciente. Lo ayudó a bajar y le ayudó a caminar para cerciorarse de que los tambaleos no se convirtiesen en caídas.

 —Suerte con la resaca de mañana, Gusti —se despidió una vez que le quitó las llaves a su amigo y abrió la puerta—. Si te acuerdas, saluda a Melinda de mi parte —añadió refiriéndose a su esposa. Gustav murmuró incoherencias.

Compró las pastillas de Leah. Al llegar a su departamento, vio que su novia estaba durmiendo en el sillón envuelta en un cobertor y con la cabeza un poco caída hacia delante. La cargó con cuidado. “¿Tom?” murmuró ella más adormecida que despierta, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

—Sí, aquí estoy. Descansa —dijo, depositándola en la cama y arropándola.

Leah se acomodó, abrazándose a la almohada, y Tom la observó unos instantes. No quería dormir enseguida, así que se dio un largo baño y en vez de acostarse, fue a la sala, prendió el televisor y empezó a ver una película categoría B sobre vampiros. Esa noche soñó con un chico de largo y lustroso cabello negro y colmillos puntiagudos, curiosamente parecido a Bill, alimentándose de la sangre que manaba de su cuello y diciéndole que sería su amante por toda la vida…

El día siguiente lo pasó en estado comatoso, entre estar sentado frente al televisor y cruzar fugaces palabras con Leah que parecía estar a punto de perder la razón por estudiar tanto. A media tarde fue a comprar a comprar más pastillas para la migraña de Leah, algo de comida rápida y de paso una cajetilla de cigarros.

—Aquí no, por favor. Sabes que el olor solo hace que la cabeza me duela más —pidió Leah recriminando con la mirada el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Tom abandonó el sillón, dispuesto a salir a fumar a la calle. Su novia se lo impidió, abandonando el voluminoso libro que tenía encima de las piernas y acurrucándose contra él. Agarró una de sus rastas, jugando con ella y suspirando.

—Voy a ir a casa de Corine, te dije, ¿verdad? —No, no le ha dicho, pero estaba bien. Tom asintió, quitándose el cigarrillo de los labios—. Estudiaremos en grupo hasta entrada la madrugada así que tienes el lugar para ti.

Se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella negó y, en menos de lo esperaba, su presencia no se volvió más que un vago recuerdo. Se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, ya era de noche, y sin ver nada atractivo que hacer, barajó la opción de salir a tomar algún sitio. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Mientras esperaba a que luz roja cambiara a verde, notó que era noche de luna llena.

Lo que tenía pensado era ir a beber un poco, tal vez a tener un encuentro rápido con cualquiera que le atrajera lo suficiente. Pero de manera inexplicable y estando a tres calles de llegar al bar que había seleccionado al azar, la zona por la que estaba pasando se le hizo inusitadamente conocida. Redujo la velocidad, y no fue hasta que vislumbró un edificio de apariencia gastada y plomiza por la contaminación que lo reconoció.

Era el edificio al que Bill le había llevado. Era capaz de acordarse a pesar del alcohol abundante en sus venas aquel día, y sabía que era el cuarto piso el que era blanco por doquier y tenía una decoración minimalista. Los amplios ventanales y las cortinas corridas revelaban las luces prendidas. Buscó un espacio para estacionar y descendió de su camioneta casi sin premeditación.

La casualidad lo había llevado ahí y no le daría la espalda. Además, ¿qué podía perder? Nada. ¿Qué podía ganar? Tal vez un par de horas de diversión.

Tiró la colilla del cigarro que estaba fumando y entró al edificio luego de prender otro. Subió con paciencia peldaño tras peldaño, tomándose su tiempo. No le daría explicaciones a Bill, no se las debía a alguien que parecía una intriga andante y que respiraba. Como no había timbre del que tocar, dio tres firmes aporreos a la puerta y aguardó. No pensaba tocar más veces, esperaría un minuto más y si nadie le abría, volvería sobre sus pasos y retomaría su idea de ir al bar.

—Estás acechándome —acusó Bill con seriedad cuando abrió. Su maquillaje solamente consistía en rímel y delineador, y su cabello estaba desordenado, al igual que su ropa, unos pantalones y una simple camiseta, ambos negros.

Tom podía decir que sus ojos eran intimidadores, pero había pasado mucho desde que alguien realmente hubiera podido hacerlo sentir pequeño gracias a una mirada penetrante o palabras que estuvieran lejos de ser de bienvenida. Sonrió y tardó en contestar, dando un par más de caladas a su cigarro.

—Dijiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no? Pensé en facilitarle la labor al destino, porque así de considerado soy.

—¿Hablas en serio? —La seriedad seguía en su voz. Tom pasó la lengua sobre sus labios y dijo sí—. Está bien, atente a las consecuencias —aceptó Bill, moviéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Consecuencias… Se escuchaba como una amenaza remota. La sonrisa retornó a la boca de Tom. El lugar era tan blanco como lo recordaba, desde las paredes sin ningún rastro de suciedad al mobiliario. Era casi perturbador ahora que podía analizarlo a fondo, sin estar tan preocupado en arrancarse las ropas y arrancárselas a Bill. Sin que se lo pidiera, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco.

Bill le señaló con un gesto un cenicero indicando un “más te vale utilizarlo”. Hubo algo en su tono, algo no dicho que le aseguró que si ensuciaba, aunque sea minúsculamente, se arrepentiría. Con gesto dramático, agarró el cenicero y lo acercó a sus narices, fingiendo calcular de forma meticulosa dónde apagar el cigarrillo.

—Esperaba una risa —admitió con franqueza cuando Bill no hizo ningún gesto, estudiándole agudamente desde el punto en el que estaba parado—. Qué público tan difícil.

—Nunca hago lo que se espera que haga —admitió Bill, avanzando y apoyándose en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba.

Tom no replicó nada, advirtiendo repentinamente el contraste que hacía la vestimenta de Bill con lo blanco, y que las mechas que habían sido rubias el día anterior, ahora eran blancas. Le digirió una vaga mirada a la ventana y un comentario sobre que había luna llena se le escapó de los labios, como si fuera un detalle importante.

—Créeme que lo sé… —musitó Bill, súbitamente a su lado.

Tom ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente de pensar en una respuesta, porque de pronto tenía a Bill inmovilizando su mandíbula y besándole con fruición. Sus labios no sabían a coctel de frutas como la ocasión previa ni a nada en particular, pero todo él desprendía un fuerte olor a masculinidad, a poder.

Al terminar el beso, estaba excitado y sin aire. Bill no le soltó ni volvió a besarle, solo se quedó examinándole con cuidado desde muy cerca, de tan cerca que su respiración calmada chocaba sus mejillas. Tom podía asegurar que Bill estaba diferente a las tres veces anteriores que se habían encontrado, era como si por cada poro desprendiera algo distinto y que no podía definir qué era. Cuando su mirada chocó con la de Bill, se sintió endurecer tanto que un pequeño jadeo abandonó sus labios. Sin poderse quedar quieto un momento más, dio un manotazo liberándose del agarre de Bill, y en un movimiento rápido, lo tendió debajo de su cuerpo, balanceando las caderas contra la erección que podía sentir a través de la ropa en un ritmo necesitado.

Si Tom hubiera podido calmar un poco su descontrol, hubiese notado que mientras él navegaba por tormentosas aguas en busca de placer, Bill se pasaba de modo repetitivo la lengua sobre sus caninos ligeramente sobresalientes y siguió haciéndolo hasta que se hizo una herida de la que empezó a brotar sangre.

—Es suficiente —dijo Bill con los dientes apretados y dándole un empujón a Tom, lo cual provocó que acabara en el piso alfombrado.

—¿Suficiente? —preguntó. Se sentó con rapidez sin querer lucir aturdido, prometiéndose a sí mismo que si Bill le pedía que se largase le daría un puñetazo en plena cara por ser un jodido provocador.

No recibió respuesta, y la promesa quedó olvidada debido a que Bill, con una celeridad casi amenazante, se incorporó y se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su erección.

—Es luna llena —susurró, dejando entrever el rojo intenso del interior de su boca.

Sin poderlo creer al inicio, Bill llegó a la altura de su cara y se acomodó con lentitud, acabando con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tom había tenido numerosas parejas sexuales y había estado de rodillas más veces de las que nunca admitiría, pero siempre había preferido estar sobre sus dos pies, dirigiendo los movimientos del o la afortunada, con lentitud o una urgencia según su requerimiento.

Así que tener un sexo en todo su esplendor contra los labios le hizo sonreír sin gracia. Levantó los ojos, topándose con los de Bill que le apuntaban tácitamente que no tenía más opción, que se lo había buscado. Sin poder reprimirse, abriendo la boca y sintiendo que embestían hasta lo más profundo de la garganta, pensó que Bill era la puta cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. A la quinta o sexta arremetida, perdió la cuenta, concentrándose en recibir a Bill.

Igual de sorpresivo cómo había sido estar brindándole sexo oral, se halló siendo besado con fuerza brutal compartiendo el sabor a sangre. Como lo último para lo que tenía ánimos era para preguntas, disfrutó, aún cuando sintió que Bill se las arreglaba para no romper el beso y dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Tampoco dijo nada ni protestó cuando un par de dedos embadurnados con una sustancia resbaladiza ingresaron a su cuerpo, solo saltó un poco por la sensación prácticamente olvidada…

Así como prefería estar en pie, prefería mantenerse en la parte de arriba, controlando lo más posible la situación. Pero esta ocasión era distinta, abismalmente distinta a todas las que había vivido antes. Estaba estimulado, y a Bill se le hizo fácil prepararle lo que consideraba suficiente antes de acomodar sus caderas a su antojo y alzar sus piernas lo necesario para darse mejor acceso.

—Protección —señaló con una voz mucho menos grave de lo usual.

—Listo—contestó Bill, haciéndose de un condón al parecer salido del aire. La sonrisa que portaba se desvaneció, sus labios frunciéndose fruncidos y pálidos al dirigir la cabeza de su glande en Tom y empujar, encontrando la resistencia justa—. Oh, Dios…  —gimió, adentrándose más.

La invasión en su cuerpo no le causaba tanta molestia o dolor como hubiera podido esperar, y Tom se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos con toda la voluntad que tenía, solo para registrar cada alteración de los músculos faciales de Bill, cada jadeo ahogado que liberaba. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que no quedó nada de espacio separando a Bill de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y un vaivén brusco e incontenible empezó junto a una mano tocándole el miembro provocándole gimotear y enfocar la vista en el techo.

No pudo soportar mucho antes de explotar y sentir que veía negro, mareado por el placer. Soportando dos estocadas más, Bill también alcanzó el clímax, y se retiró, moviéndose hasta quedar sentado, apoyando la espalda contra el sillón y su pecho elevándose y bajando a cada respiración agitada.

—Es mejor que te vayas —dijo con voz trémula.

Tom había quedado echado esperando a que los estragos del orgasmo se desvanecieran, e incluso cuando escuchó las palabras, se quedó quieto unos largos minutos. No se sentía ofendido de que prácticamente lo estuvieran botando, era lo bueno de las aventuras, sin resentimientos ni justificaciones; sin embargo, tampoco era que estuviera en condiciones de acatar el pedido ni bien oído. Cuando por fin sintió que sus rodillas podrían sostenerle, se levantó y cogió su ropa.

—Necesito el baño —indicó. Bill apuntó una de las puertas—. Por cierto, ¿de dónde salió el lubricante y el preservativo? —preguntó, después de avanzar unos pasos girando un poco y con una ceja alzada.

—Tengo provisiones en todos lados… Nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitarlos —dijo con los párpados cerrados. Broma o no, Tom sonrió hasta que reparó en que la respiración de Bill no menguaba, por el contrario, parecía incrementar su ritmo—. _Debes_ irte ahora…

Tom se aseó lo más veloz que pudo sin asombrarse que desde las cerámicas, las tollas e incluso el jabón fueran blancos. Se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo, negándose a hacer alguna mueca por cómo sus partes bajas resentían el acto. Porque había sido justo lo que necesitaba: sexo duro y puro.  Al salir del baño, no pudo encontrar rastros de Bill, pero un aullido alto y feroz se dejó escuchar en todo el piso, como si fuera dado justo contra su oído. Su corazón saltó acelerado en su caja torácica.

 


	3. Gris I (No-vertiginoso)

_(laugh at me) Being at my wit's end  
(laugh at me) Even if it's a forced smile  
(laugh at me) Being at my wit's end_  
X Japan ~ Vanishing love

Los créditos aparecieron en la televisión y Tom bostezó. No podía ser más de las once pero la película había sido tan sosa, lenta y con un final tan predecible que estaba somnoliento. Leah estiró las piernas a su lado y volteó a verlo.

—Estuviste dormitando la mayor parte del tiempo, y yo que pensé que la combinación de tecnología, sangre y mujeres sería lo ideal —dijo divertida al ver cómo se le cerraban los ojos. Tom bostezó, encogiendo los hombros—. Es un hecho que te dejaré elegir lo próximo que veamos.

—Entonces es mejor que te prepares para redescubrir el placer del séptimo arte desde ahora —sentención con una sonrisa. Hablaba por hablar, el cine no era precisamente su afición. En realidad, ya Tom no tenía ninguna afición entretenida… Hasta en eso era aburrido.

Arrugando el entrecejo por el pensamiento, hizo el intento de levantarse, proyectando ir al baño y luego prepararse para dormir pero Leah le detuvo con un brazo e hizo que se quedase en su sitio. Alzó las cejas y ante su mirada interrogativa, su novia se sentó en su regazo, enfrentándole y restregando su fría nariz contra su cuello.

—Hace mucho que no…  —susurró ella, interrumpiéndose para besarle detrás de la oreja—. ¿No te apetece?

Tom tenía sueño y no tenía tantos ánimos para un momento íntimo, sin embargo, Leah empezó a balancear sus caderas en un movimiento provocativo y se sintió responder casi de inmediato. Llevó sus manos al cuello femenino y besó con fuerza los labios que se le ofrecían. Sí, tal vez había pasado mucho… Se separó y la chica le ayudó a que le quitara su blusa por la cabeza y sin desabrochar ningún botón; sin haber ningún sujetador, tomó con delicadeza un pezón entre sus labios, incitando a que Leah soltara un pequeño jadeo ahogado. Estaba a punto de incorporarse lo suficiente para echar el talle femenino en el sillón cuando el timbre se escuchó por todo el departamento.

Con un gruñido se separó y le lanzó una mirada fastidiada a madera de la puerta, como si con ese acto si pudiera evaporar a la persona que fastidiaba a esa hora.

—Dios, quién será… —suspiró Leah con cierta decepción antes de ponerse en pie con agilidad y caminar hacia el corredizo que llevaba a las habitaciones, sus pechos al desnudo y una sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios—. Deshazte de quien sea y ven. Rápido.

De nuevo el timbre se escuchó y, de nuevo también, Tom gruñó. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Bill el que tocaba. Bill en la puerta de su departamento con una expresión ilegible, el cabello sujetado en una cola baja y ropa ajustada que marcaba su cuerpo esbelto y delgado. Su erección que empezaba a desvanecerse, dio un salto y Tom gruñó por tercera vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?… ¿Cómo _sabes_ que vivo aquí? —cuestionó con voz ronca.

—Si sé dónde trabajas y a qué hora es tu receso, ¿por qué no sabría dónde vives? —señaló Bill como si fuera algo muy evidente, su ceño fruncido.

En ocasiones, la incertidumbre pendía acuciante desde la última vez que había estado en la presencia de Bill, dos semanas y unos días atrás, pero Tom nunca le había dado importancia, trasladándola al fondo de su mente y dejándola encerrada ahí. Sin embargo, ya era casi demasiado. Dando un paso afuera del departamento y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, enfrentó a Bill y otra vez le espetó sus preguntas. Esta vez solo recibió un “me provocó verte” que por algún motivo le hizo hervir la sangre. Con violencia empujó al chico contra la pared y lo paralizó poniendo una mano contra su cuello.

—O respondes o… —No completó lo que quería decir porque todo el rostro de Bill se iluminó con un regocijo que en vez de enfurecerlo más, lo dejó atónito.

Bill tenía una expresión de alguien que sabe que puede liberarse con solo quererlo, que se sabe dueño de la situación. Con fuerza irreal para su estrecha figura y sus facciones femeninas, se soltó y, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, Tom era el que estaba contra la pared y tenía el cuerpo atrapado, sus brazos inmovilizados encima de su cabeza. Y por más que trató de impedirlo, pronto sus labios eran besados con todo excepto delicadeza y una lengua se coló dentro de su boca, todo a la vez que tenía unos ojos marrones incrustados en los suyos.

Cuando Bill se separó, podía sentir el sabor a brillo afrutado e impotencia. Jodida impotencia en cada poro.

—Qué mierda quieres —balbuceó sin aliento.

Bill le soltó, dejando caer sus brazos, y dio con demasiada celeridad unos pasos hacia atrás. Lucía confuso, como si sus palabras hubieran tocado un nervio muy sensible. Una de sus manos se perdió en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y al reaparecer tenía una pequeña libreta que Tom reconoció al instante. Se la entregó abriendo en la última página en la que estaba escrito un número telefónico, obviamente el suyo.

—He decidido que yo también quiero ayudar al destino —explicó en voz baja, y giró, dándole la espalda y yendo hacia el ascensor en el que desapareció.

Tom no le detuvo, limpiándose con el reverso de la mano la boca cuando sus miradas colisionaron una última vez. Una vez cerrada y asegurada la puerta, recién se detuvo a escrudiñar la libreta que pensó que había perdido en una de sus borracheras. La había tenido por mucho tiempo y contenía todos sus datos personales.

Prácticamente escuchó cómo su cerebro hacía clic tras clic encajando las piezas del misterio que representaba Bill. O por lo menos una parte. Que tuviera la libreta explicaba por qué se había aparecido en el receso de su trabajo y ahora en su departamento, incluso daba un motivo relativamente satisfactorio al encuentro que había tenido a afueras de su casa hacía meses con un tipo: el teléfono de sus padres estaba ahí y no tomaba mucho averiguar la dirección.

—¿Tom, está todo bien? Estás tardándote —oyó a Leah. Gritó que ya estaba en camino.

Tal vez todo el “enigma Bill”, a excepción del gran aullido que le había escarapelado de pies a cabeza, se había resuelto… pero en vez de que la fascinación se diluyera, extrañamente había incrementado. Lo más probable era que la misma aura que rodeaba a Bill era la que conllevaba el misterio, lo seductivo. Lo diferente. Tom temía aceptar que la presencia de una persona que tenía la posibilidad de cambiar lo cotidiano, le sobrecogía.

Dejó la libreta a un lado, y aspirando grandes cantidades de aire, fue hacia su dormitorio donde sabía que Leah le esperaba. La única luz prendida, la de la lámpara del velador izquierdo alumbraba el rostro contraído de su novia cuando ingresó al cuarto. Ella se hallaba hablando por teléfono y a mitad de conversación, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Mi abuela Gemma ha fallecido —informó en un murmullo sofocado al colgar—. Ha tenido un infarto, y los doctores no han podido hacer nada. Siquiera no ha sufrido…

Al estrecharla entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabeza en un vano intento de consuelo, sin poder pronunciar simples frases de alivio, Tom no pudo decidir qué era peor, pensar en Bill mientras le hacía el amor a su novia, o pensar en Bill mientras la consolaba por la muerte de su abuela favorita.

Los días que siguieron fueron de peor en peor, siendo la cúspide cuando tuvo que representar el papel de novio perfecto en el entierro al lado de una Leah destrozada y que a cada rato se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo con manchas negras por su maquillaje.

Y, nuevamente, se repetía que no era que no quisiera a Leah, incluso le agradecía muchas cosas, muchos demonios personales que había enfrentado con su ayuda e incontables momentos de comprensión y amor, pero estaba sofocado; esas cosas no eran para él: una esposa a la que solo le faltaba la ceremonia y el anillo, planes de hijos… familia. La familia no era para él. Pero era un maldito egoísta y un cobarde, y estaba yéndose por el camino trazado y fácil.

Cuando se apartó un poco para fumar un cigarro, buscando paradójicamente aire y alejarse de las condolencias y los parloteos bajos que compartían anécdotas y lo buena y dulce que había sido la muerta, Gustav, que había ido a pedido suyo, le siguió. Curioso, Tom levantó una ceja al escuchar a su amigo querer saber si estaba bien.

—Eso deberías preguntarle a Leah, no a mí. —Se detuvo para torcer su boca en una sonrisa falsa antes de seguir hablando—. Aunque sí, estoy bien. Todo el ambiente me asfixia pero es mi deber permanecer aquí.

Gustav constató que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

—No es tu deber, no te mientas de una forma tan patética, Tom, que tanto tú como yo sabemos que distas mucho de cumplir lo que deberías hacer. Hacer ahora una excepción no cambia demasiado la situación.

Dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su amigo, dio una profunda calada a su cigarro sin contestar. Tenía razón. Pero, ¿y qué? Gustav había estado a su lado desde hacía mucho, desde la escuela y cuando las aventuras de una noche habían dado inicio. Y nunca le había juzgado por engañar a su novia de tantos años. Tom sabía que no le juzgaba, así como también sabía que no entendía por qué seguía adelante con una relación que no le satisfacía.

—Sé que nunca hablamos de esto con seriedad… —Gustav tenía la vista clavada en un lugar y cuando Tom la siguió, comprobó lo que sospechaba: estaba observando a Leah sollozar en el hombro de su madre. La chica se veía tan derrotada y diminuta—. Pero ella no se lo merece.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Lanzó su cigarro a la mitad y lo aplastó, odiando por un instante los zapatos de vestir, el estúpido traje negro incómodo y que se veía fatal con sus rastas, y odiando a Leah y a Gustav y, muy especialmente, odiándose a sí mismo. El resto del funeral estuvo mudo, sintiéndose culpable y decepcionado en secreto.

Esa noche, al acostarse, Leah acurrucada contra él y su respiración pausada e imperturbable, se imaginó contándole todo, volcando su corazón y la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. Imaginó la mirada avellana turbia por las lágrimas y el labio inferior trémulo, y los reclamos a viva voz, los “te odio”… No podía ser franco, y menos porque no eran una o dos mentiras las que ensuciaban todo, sino un millón y algo más.

Dos semanas más pasaron, entumecido y más ajeno que siempre. Leah notaba su alejamiento pero no hacía nada, hundida en su pérdida personal y en tratar de sobrellevar su luto para que no afectase su periodo final de estudios. Era un domingo y estaban en su habitación, Tom leyendo una revista de autos y Leah, como ya se había vuelto costumbre, con las narices sumergidas en uno de sus libros.

—¿Um, Tom? —El mencionado apartó la revista. Leah le miraba pensativa—. ¿Recuerdas los dibujos que solías hacer cuando eras un niño?

Tom recordaba. Había sido en esa época que le encontraba significado a respirar y a recibir rayos de sol en el rostro. Después, al hacer amistad con Gustav y su grupo, esa afición se había ido desvaneciendo, sus lápices de colores y carboncillos siendo dejados al olvido al verse cada vez menos inspirado, absorto por cosas mundanas y para gran decepción de su maestro de artes, quien se enorgullecía afirmando que era su mejor pupilo y que si seguía así podría forjarse un futuro prometedor.

Sí, en definitiva Tom recordaba y había ocasiones en las que le invadía cierta ansiedad, cierta picazón en los dedos, sin embargo, las veces que se había atrevido a tocar un carboncillo, la mano se le había puesto rígida y las ideas se habían diluido de su cabeza.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —dijo, intentando no mostrar que acababa de tragar amargo. Leah había llegado a su vida cuando ya era incapaz de dibujar, pero Simone se había encargado de mostrarle su “colección privada”.

 —Nada en especial, solo me figuraba lo grandioso que hubiera sido que siguieras dibujando. Oye, cariño, estaba pensando… sabes que amo a tu familia y ellos me aman a mí, ¿verdad? —Tom asintió; era cierto, sus padres querían más a Leah que a él, o por lo menos estaban cerca de hacerlo—. Pero hoy no vayamos a la cena, quedémonos y pidamos algo de comer. ¿Qué dices? Todavía es temprano, y si quieres yo me encargo de avisarles.

Asintió sin premeditaciones. Ir cada dos semanas a la casa en la que había crecido era una tradición que también había entrado en la categoría de cosas que hacía por hacer. Estando de acuerdo, Leah se comunicó por teléfono con Simone y luego le anunció con una sonrisa dulce que la cena familiar quedaba postergada para el próximo domingo.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Leah, enderezando su posición unas cuantas horas pasadas. Ya había atardecido. Tom apagó el televisor y se levantó del sillón—. Para ordenar de una vez.

—Yo cocino, ¿mejor? Hace tiempo que no te preparo nada. —Los ojos de su novia brillaron con intensidad, y por un instante, Tom tuvo el presentimiento de que iban a caer dos lagrimones. Para su alivio, no hubo presencia de lágrimas, solo la respuesta: “pasta”—. Pasta será, entonces. Iré a comprar lo que necesito. ¿Quieres alguna salsa en especial? —quiso saber, revisando tener en sus bolsillos sus llaves y calibrando si abrigarse o no.

—¿Napolitana? No, no, mejor Boloñesa. Oh, Tom, decide tú que cualquiera por mí estará bien. ¡Han pasado años desde que probé algo hecho por ti! —Estaba emocionada y esa emoción derritió un poquito la culpabilidad que parecía clavar raíces insondables en su alma. Era un imbécil, sí, pero tampoco era que estuviera hecho de piedra.

No, no estaba hecho de piedra, lo comprobó por centésima vez al salir del edificio y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono y buscar en su directorio el nombre de la persona que _requería_. Una persona que podía darle justo lo que necesitaba para alejarse un poco de sí mismo, sospechando que no se haría de rogar. No bastó más que un “¿Bill? Es Tom” para confirmar que no estaba equivocado. Había pasado los últimos días barajando la posibilidad de contactarlo, pero no había terminado de decidirse.

Compró todo lo que necesitaba y cocinó poniendo de su parte para hacerlo bien.  
Leah le vio trajinar sin ofrecerse a ayudar con una sonrisa vaga en la boca.

—¿Te molesta si salgo un rato? Quiero… Me hace falta un poco de aire. —Estaban sentados en la mesa, cada uno con su plato delante y un par de copas de vino casi vacías. Leah suspiró—. Recibí una llamada de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo que celebra un ascenso y pensé en ir si no te importaba.

—Querrás despejarte, estos días he estado tan dispersa y… —empezó a decir con culpa. Se detuvo sin completar y sonrió—. Está bien, acabemos esta botella de vino y llama un taxi.

Entre una charla trivial y caricias perezosas, la botella de vino de convirtió en dos y pronto, por el cansancio y la tristeza, Leah quedó dormida en el sillón y Tom le acostó.

—Ya vuelvo —murmuró, a pesar de saber que no le escuchaba.

La noche le recibió fría cuando salió del departamento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, temblando un poco y sabiendo que era tonto de su parte salir sin abrigo. Llegó al estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio y entró a su camioneta; aunque se sentía ligeramente mareado, no veía para tomar un taxi y no conducir. La conversación con Bill había sido concisa, un hola, soy Tom y quiero verte. Notando en su voz que no estaba para bromas o juegos, le había dicho que estaría en su piso a partir de las 12 y ahora era unos minutos pasada la medianoche.

Técnicamente ya era lunes y tendría que ir a trabajar, pero podría apañárselas con tres o cuatro horas de sueño. Y tampoco era que ir a su trabajo en punto, bien aseado y con predisposición le haría escalar más pronto a un cubículo más espacioso.

Estando por alzar la mano y tocar la puerta de Bill, esta se abrió súbitamente y Tom se encontró frente a frente con una cara familiar, familiar e ingrata, lo cual le hizo arrugar el ceño. Era el mismo extraño que le había saltado encima a las afueras de la casa de sus padres meses atrás.

—Tú —ladró el tipo, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo un muy alto y claro “no eres bienvenido aquí”. Estaba por contestar con aspereza cuando Bill apareció con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No pensaban discutir, ¿verdad?… —Su extrema neutralidad hizo que Tom torciera los labios—. Ustedes dos no deben conocerse, al menos no formalmente. Georg este Tom, Tom este es Georg.

El ambiente pareció distenderse con celeridad asombrosa, incluso el tal Georg hasta le hizo un gesto de saludo que devolvió incrédulo. Bill parecía tener cierto control sobre Georg que, aunque tenía una estatura inferior, era notablemente más fornido que Bill y él juntos. Bueno, cualquiera era más fornido que Bill, aunque no cualquiera podía tener su fuerza…

 —Eres un puto enfermo —fue lo último que comentó Georg con hostilidad dirigiéndose a Bill. Le dio una mirada indiferente a Tom y se fue a largos trancos.

—¿Por qué enfermo? —cuestionó antes de poder morderse la lengua. Estaba un poco ebrio, se justificó mentalmente, pero no en voz alta. Sin contestarle, Bill se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar. Siendo la tercera vez en el piso, lo blanco de cada rincón no le atrajo ni le perturbó por su peculiaridad.

—¿Quieres continuar tomando… —Bill se acercó un poco y olisqueó el aire a su alrededor— vino? Aunque no tengo cabernet.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Acordándose de la escena del cenicero, se acercó a uno de los ventanales abiertos y sacando su cigarro y un encendedor, comenzó a fumar. Bill le siguió desde cerca.

—Tengo buen olfato y sé de vinos, nada más. —Tom observó las facciones de Bill, admirándolas al igual que la simple bata negra que cubría su cuerpo. Se preguntó si estaba desnudo—. ¿Qué opinas?

—No, no quiero vino. Quiero algo más fuerte —replicó, finalmente botando el humo por la boca mientras hablaba. Bill contestó un “como quieras”.

Había proyectado tocar, esperar a que Bill le abriera y saltarle encima. Tener sexo apresurado y marcharse sin más. Fin. Sin embargo, el breve encuentro con Georg en la puerta había trastocado su plan a punto de no retorno. Bill apareció con un par de vasos, una pequeña hielera y una botella de Johnny Walker etiqueta dorada que depositó en una mesita para luego tomar asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas en ese lado del piso.

Tom le imitó, y aún estando consciente que no era muy inteligente de su parte buscar embriagarse, al recibir el vaso con una cuarta parte lleno, lo empinó, sintiendo cómo su garganta ardía. Pidió a Bill que le sirviera más.

—No puedes dejarme atrás, no es muy educado de tu parte —exclamó Bill divertido, al ver que el alcohol desapareció otra vez de su vaso con urgencia.

—Mañana tengo que ir al trabajo.

—Lo sé —dijo tomando un trago—. ¿Tienes un cigarro?… Qué pregunto, por supuesto que tienes uno.

Tom rió por lo bajo y sin mucho humor le tendió uno que también encendió cuando Bill lo tuvo entre sus labios. Estuvieron un rato en un silencio que Tom sintió la obligación moral de romper por notar que cenizas caían en el piso blanco, profanándolo. No era ni de cerca tan malo como ensuciar una alfombra blanca, pero aún así.

—¿Y eso? —señaló con la cabeza la pequeña montaña de ceniza a un costado de la silla de Bill, quien soltó una gran carcajada.

—Solo digamos que hoy me siento con ganas de portarme mal, ¿qué tal eso? —dijo Bill al fin con ánimo. Movió su pierna y Tom siguió con los ojos cómo la bata se resbalaba…

—¿Por qué tanto histerismo con el blanco? Provoca escalofríos.

—Me gusta, es como mi propio infierno personal… Me agradó que me llamaras. —Tom sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con apoderarse de sus labios, así que tomó lo restante de su tercer vaso—. ¿Realmente quieres ponerte ebrio como una cuba o hacer algo más?

Gran parte de los ventanales estaban abiertos, sin embargo, el lugar estaba tibio. Calefacción, dictaminó. Bill seguía mirándole en busca de una respuesta y de nuevo vio los pedazos expuestos de piel.

—Mañana tengo que ir trabajar —remarcó nuevamente y escuchó una risa suave—. Odio tener que ir a trabajar —suspiró audiblemente. Bebió de golpe su cuarto vaso y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero odio más no poder renunciar.

—Lo sé. ¿Eso significa que también tienes ganas de comportarte mal? —Fijándose que Bill ahora sostenía una colilla, Tom le ofreció otro cigarrillo y encendió ese y uno para él.

—Tal vez, a pesar de que ya perdió un poco su gusto por hacerlo tan seguido. Y Leah no se lo merece. —Ante la mención del nombre de su novia, hizo una mueca.

Bill no comentó nada sino hasta pasado unos momentos en los que lo único que se pudo oír fue el tráfico de la avenida no muy lejana y una ocasional bocina.

—Hacemos cosas estúpidas y herimos a las personas, especialmente a las que nos quieren, no es una gran sorpresa. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —Tom encogió los hombros—. Tengo habilidad especial para herir, por eso prefiero mantenerme alejado.

—¿Y Georg? —Definitivamente, ahora estaba más borracho que antes.

Bill no dijo nada y Tom no se molestó en repetirse. No había caso, además que al final de cuentas, dudaba que Bill se importunara haciendo aclaraciones que no quisiera. Alargó la mano para servirse más whisky, pero fue detenido por un manotazo.

—Vamos a mi cama —dijo Bill con un tono que no dejaba espacio a refutaciones—. Odiarás el trabajo, pero no a Leah, y tienes que volver a tu casa… —agregó por toda explicación mientras se levantaba y avanzaba, dejando caer su bata y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria.

Tom jadeó ahogadamente y siguió sus pasos.


	4. Peligro I (Tinieblas y luz)

_Drop yourself  
in the grass  
Breathe the air  
at last  
Hold on tight  
don't you fall down  
Breathe the air  
trough the water_  
The Gathering ~ Broken glass

Tom observaba cómo Gustav balanceaba a su hijo en sus brazos en inútiles esfuerzos por callarlo. Varias miradas no tan disimuladas de molestia se dirigían a su mesa. Con un suspiro y dejando de comer con una tranquilidad anormal para tener a un bebé rojo y que lloraba a todo pulmón a un lado, le indicó con gestos a su amigo que le dejara intentar. Milagrosamente, después de unos pequeños movimientos gentiles y “ya, ya” murmurados con suavidad, el bebé dejó de gritar.

—¿Qué? Le gusto a los niños —se excusó con sencillez ante la sorpresa de Gus que, luego de rodar los ojos ante su respuesta, tomó aire profundamente y se acomodó en su silla.

—No he dormido más de tres horas seguidas desde que Tobbie nació…  bueno, exceptuando esa vez que me llevaste borracho a mi casa —rió bajo. Pasados unos minutos más, el bebé dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Tom—. Estás contratado, de ahora en adelante te conviertes en la niñera oficial —anunció viendo el rostro tranquilo de su hijo.

—Muy gracioso —contestó Tom con sarcasmo—. Te dije que suelo gustarle a los niños, en ningún instante que ellos me gustaran a mí.

—¿Leah lo sabe? No quiero joder, pero si no quieres hijos, deberías decírselo ya.

Tom no se molestó en pensar en una refutación lógica así como a cuando Gustav hacía el papel de su conciencia. Sabía que si seguía marchando tan mansamente como hasta ahora, lo más posible era que tuviera al menos un par de críos antes de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en las últimas semanas y, de pronto, se encontraba haciendo cosas que no hubiera pensado antes: la principal de ellas, tener un amorío. Tal vez amorío era un término demasiado suntuoso para utilizarlo al referirse a lo que tenía con Bill, pero era un hecho que ya no buscaba aventuras anónimas en bares, y cada vez que quería, podía y Bill estaba disponible, el tiempo se detenía y ambos se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y la pasión…

No le daba importancia a esa repentina exclusividad, si quería ser sincero mismo y con Bill, ya que quizá así cómo se había establecido con Leah para recorrer juntos un sendero de normalidad, dándole a la sociedad y a sus padres justamente lo que esperaban, lo hacía con Bill, solo que en vez de satisfacer a terceros, se satisfacía a sí mismo.

—He estado frecuentándome con alguien —soltó con serenidad y tan inesperadamente que Gustav dejó caer su tenedor en su plato, provocando que Tobbie se removiera en su sueño y luciendo una expresión atónita.

—Tom, eso me parece insólito. Para comenzar, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Sé que estoy ocupado y todo, pero siempre tengo oídos para tus novedades. ¿Desde cuándo estás en… eso? ¿Con quién?

—Contrólate, Gusti, que pareces una adolescente a la que le acaban de contar un chisme —dijo con humor y Gustav movió una mano en al aire, dando a entender qué no le interesaba—. Es solo sexo… Siempre es solo sexo.

Estaba simplificando a su mínima expresión lo que tenía con Bill. Porque inclusive se negaba a sí mismo pensar demasiado en los momentos post-sexo en los que se quedaban echados lado a lado, desnudos y conversando sobre tonterías y haciendo bromas sin gracia de las que el otro infaltablemente se reía con entusiasmo… En el fondo de su mente, tenía conocimiento de que Bill había resultado perfecto para él en muchos más sentidos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, comenzando en que parecían concordar en que lo que tenían consistía en pasar buen rato sin preguntas pesadas ni reclamos o compromisos.

Solo era un respiro. Un maldito buen respiro.

Gustav afiló los ojos, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de abrir la boca porque su teléfono sonó. “Es Melinda, tenemos que irnos”, informó al ver el ID. Tom le echó un vistazo a su reloj y asintió. También debía de irse, ya casi era hora de volver al trabajo.

—No será ahora mismo, pero no te escapas de darme detalles —añadió Gustav en falso tono amenazador mientras se ponía el maletín de bebé en el hombro y acomodaba con cuidado a su hijo en su moisés.

Tom respondió el gesto de despedida de su amigo y se canceló la cuenta antes de empezar a caminar lentamente hacia el edificio donde trabajaba debido a que no se hallaba lejos.

Las siguientes horas se escurrieron en la monotonía usual, a excepción de una interrupción de unos cuantos minutos por el cumpleaños de ¿Hans? ¿Franz?, Tom no sabía más excepto que un compañero de oficina de años, y de la cual no participó y evadió con maestría cualquier invitación para que se uniera a comer tarta o dialogar. Al ser hora de salida y abrirse las puertas del ascensor, encontró a Leah ojeando una revista en el vestíbulo. Miró extrañado a la chica y más todavía al notar una maleta a su costado.

—¡Hola! —contestó animadamente al verlo. Se levantó y le dio un beso diminuto en los labios—. Necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto —dijo en explicación cuando se dirigían hacia donde su camioneta estaba estacionada.

—¿La conferencia ha cambiado de fecha? —preguntó sumergido en el tráfico. En repetidas ocasiones Leah le había comentado emocionada sobre la mencionada conferencia, ya que los créditos de asistencia más los de un ensayo que tenía que presentar, sumaban perfecto para solventar los problemas que había tenido al inicio de sus estudios.

—No, pero una amiga va a viajar hoy y creí que sería bueno también adelantarme. He cambiado los pasajes y el hospedaje… Sabes que nunca he estado en Lisboa y hacer un poco de turismo no le sienta mal a nadie.

Leah siempre había sido independiente en cuanto a qué decisiones tomar, lo cual no le molestaba. Tom le daba las riendas en su relación, y su novia estaba más que encantada de siempre de disponer, según lo que creyera conveniente, qué marca de detergente comprar o a qué lugar ir de vacaciones.

El camino al aeropuerto fue ameno y con una charla trivial, al igual que la ligera cena que comieron en uno de los tantos restaurantes y la espera a que anunciaran el abordo al avión.

—Hay un par de lasañas congeladas si no quieres cocinar o pedir comida —dijo cuando la segunda llamaba a Lisboa se dejó oír—. Solo serán tres días, ¡no hagas desastres con nuestro hogar! —advirtió, soltando una risotada cuando Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

Su novia se perdió entre la multitud sonriéndole y Tom suspiró, el sitio en su cuello en el que los labios femeninos habían depositado un beso seco cosquilleando… Arrastrando los pies fue hacia la salida.

Leah se había mudado hacía cuatro o cinco meses, no podía decirlo con total certeza, pero sí podía saber que había pasado realmente mucho desde que había tenido el departamento solo para él por más de unas horas. Curiosamente, contemplando en blanco las sombras una vez en su sala, no tuvo deseos de hacer nada, así que no destapó ninguna botella de cerveza ni llamó a Bill para ver si podían encontrarse.

Dejó el televisor en una película porno que miró con reducido interés y aplastó colilla tras colilla contra un montón en un cenicero hasta que, cogiendo algo para resguardarse del frío, se hizo de sus llaves y salió del departamento. Pensaba errar sin dirección alguna hasta quedar lo suficientemente agotado para caer como peso muerto en su cama, cerrar los ojos y no despertar hasta que el maldito despertador sonara anunciando que debía alistarse para la rutina diaria.

Caminó un par de kilómetros viendo a solo unas cuantas personas por lo entrada que era la noche y maldijo en un murmullo cuando el último cigarro de su cajetilla se terminó. Avanzó unos bloques más en busca de un supermercado de los paran abiertos las veinticuatro horas, sin embargo, cuando vislumbró uno y se aproximaba, un estruendo hizo que se sobresaltara de tal forma que casi cayó al tropezarse con un desnivel en la acera.

Al recuperar el equilibrio y levantar la vista con rapidez, pudo ver lo que lo había causado y se quedó sin respiración, la adrenalina corriendo salvajemente por todo su cuerpo por el susto: a menos de dos metros había un animal gigantesco encima del capó hundido de una furgoneta. Sus fauces estaban cerradas, dejando distinguir una hilera de blancos colmillos con los caninos especialmente grandes. Pero aún más atemorizante que los colmillos, eran los ojos dorados enterrándole la mirada con tanta intensidad que los escalofríos se proyectaron desde su espina dorsal a la punta de los dedos de sus pies y la raíz de sus cabellos.

Muchos pensamientos se dispararon a mil por segundo, predominando los que se referían a querer saber qué mierda era esa bestia. Parecía un lobo de dimensiones monstruosas, contaba con las orejas puntiagudas, el hocico alargado y un pelaje plomizo que lo hubiera camuflado muy bien en la noche si no fuera porque tenía uno de los postes de luz alumbrándole directamente.

Con pasmo, vio cómo el animal cambiaba de posición y de su garganta afloraba un aullido que casi provocó que sus tímpanos sangraran. En la conmoción e inmovilidad, pudo reconocerlo como uno parecido al que había escuchado en el piso de Bill en su segundo encuentro, justo cuando el muchacho había desaparecido de la vista. Sin embargo, pronto descartó ese descubrimiento. Estaba en peligro, era evidente.

Correr descontrolado estaba descartado, no dudaba que con esas poderosas extremidades, el lobo le alcanzaría en dos saltos. Moverse con cuidado sería lo más inteligente, pero al intentar retroceder un paso, el animal dio un calculado brinco y aterrizó con las patas delanteras encima su pecho, tirándolo al suelo con tanta rudeza que su cabeza rebotó violentamente en el concreto y le hizo perder el conocimiento de inmediato.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un punzante dolor en las sienes que incrementó por cien con la luz cayéndole directamente en el rostro, provocó que un gemido brotara de sus labios. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando con desesperación que el dolor se aplacara. Oyó un “¿Tom?” pronunciado con suavidad. Reconocía esa voz, era Bill… Movió la mandíbula para responder, pero encontró que también le dolía; en realidad, todo el maldito cuerpo le dolía.

—He corrido las cortinas para no que no te moleste el sol —indicó Bill con la misma delicadeza.

Tom pudo sentir cómo se acercaba así, y no se sorprendió de verlo muy próximo al lograr enfocar la mirada. Con esfuerzo, le dio un repaso a la habitación dónde se hallaba: todo era blanco, pero no del blanco obsesivo de Bill, sino el de un hospital, conclusión que podía corroborar por el olor a antiséptico y enfermedad que apreciaba en su nariz. Intentó incorporarse un poco, pero un ligero mareo se lo impidió. Se sentía mal, jodido y mal.

—Tienes una contusión por el golpe que te diste. El doctor dice que no es nada grave, pero debes quedarte aquí un par de días para observación, además de esperar los resultados de unos exámenes.

Se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras a pesar de que hasta un simple parpadeo difuminaba corrientes de dolor por cada uno de sus músculos y nervios. Se acordaba a la perfección de lo que había sucedido para que estuviera en ahí, se acordaba del animal aparecido repentinamente, sus ojos dorados y su potente aullido… Sin embargo, había algo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —dijo ronco, cada sílaba raspándole la garganta—. Mejor aún, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo fui quien te trajo al hospital —respondió Bill, evasivo pero sin dejar de enfrentarle.

Aunque Tom esperó a que siguiera hablando, no hubo más explanación. El aspecto de Bill era impecable como siempre, pero por alguna razón no se le escapó que sus mejillas se encontraban pálidas y que, en contraste, sus nudillos estaban demasiado encarnados, justo como si hubiera dado repetidos golpazos contra algo.

Divisó tal estado de relajo en Bill mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cercana a la ventana, cruzando las piernas y balanceando su pie, que una ola acelerada de ira le azotó.

—No me des esa mirada —sentenció Bill con serenidad al percatarse de su enojo—. Te encontré en plena calle y como no despertabas, llamé a una ambulancia. No pasó nada más… Tuviste suerte.

Era una mentira descarada, eso era incuestionable, y estaba a punto de estallar en gritos exigiendo saber la verdad con la rabia fuera de control y sus manos hechas puños, cuando se mareó nuevamente y la cabeza le dolió de forma tan salvaje que se hundió en el colchón y gimió de dolor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas atrapadas.

—Voy por alguna enfermera… —escuchó en la lejanía.

Después de eso, sintió como si todo diera vueltas y dejó de estar consciente. Pero a diferencia de la anterior, esa inconsciencia no fue negra. Fue una pesadilla borrosa y horrible, llena de secuencias donde era perseguido en un largo e interminable callejón oscuro por un lobo de tamaño normal y con los colmillos chorreantes de sangre. Y no pasó demasiado para que el lobo se tornara una manada que le pisaba los talones…

Cuando despertó otra vez, su respiración era agitada y estaba tenso, pero no había dolor.

Al apaciguarse, reparó en que Bill seguía en la misma silla cerca de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte; lucía como si no hubiera movido en buen rato. No hizo falta que se moviera o llamara su atención para hacerle notar que había despertado, ya que Bill se dijo en tono firme: “Es culpa mía que estés aquí”. Tom no halló voz hasta después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué día es? —fue lo que preguntó, arisco e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin quererlo, un rostro había emergido en su cabeza, unas facciones femeninas y bonitas. Leah llegaría de su viaje—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Es miércoles y casi anochece.

Esto le daba la seguridad a Tom que había estado en el hospital casi un día, y que aún Leah no llegaría…. Frunció el ceño. Bill había asumido la culpa de su estado, ¿qué quería decir? Interrogó a qué se refería con esa afirmación.

—A que nos hemos acercado mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado —replicó árido. Los ojos puestos de Bill seguían fijos en algún sitio lejano a través de la ventana y fuera de la habitación; no había volteado al responderle y siguió sin hacerlo.

—Un animal inmenso y extraño me atacó, saltó encima de mí. Sigo sin entender cómo puedes ser el culpable. —Pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Tom decidió que Bill no diría más a menos que le presionase—. Desde que te conocí me han sucedido eventos extraños y nunca le he dado tanta importancia. Pero esto… Bill, quiero saber qué está pasando y por qué —exigió con tono mortalmente serio que dudaba que fuese de utilidad. Bill parecía no intimidarse por cualquiera cosa.

—No serviría de nada —dictaminó con tanta sinceridad y severidad en cada sílaba que Tom sintió que los vellos de su nuca se paraban. Al fin, Bill le incrustó la mirada, levantándose y avanzando hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¿Y ni siquiera intentarás explicármelo?

—No —contestó Bill, inclinándose y dejando sus rostros muy cerca—. Te ves tan… demacrado y cansado —murmuró—. Me gusta un poco, es como si tu interior finalmente se reflejara en el exterior. La imagen que tengo ahora mismo de ti es de esas cosas que no deberían cambiar, cosas que uno debería poder meter en una vitrina de cristal y dejarlas ahí tranquila en reposo.

Tom contrajo sus facciones, confundido, horrorizado, y cuando Bill salvó el escaso espacio que les separaba para adherir sus labios húmedos y con sabor a brillo labial a los suyos secos, rugosos, no juntó la fuerza necesaria para separarlo; estaba débil. Pero no correspondió el beso, se limitó a observar como si fuera un espectador de primera fila las largas pestañas arqueadas y con rímel a cada pausado parpadeo y que servían de marco a los ojos marrones tenuemente brillosos. Las cavilaciones se revolvían en su cabeza sin ser capaz de dilucidar alguna con claridad.

Bill dejó de masajear su lengua y recorrer su boca, y se separó, caminando con tranquilidad hacia el pie de la cama antes de decir que lo mejor para su seguridad era alejarse.

Tom acababa de ser besado a su antojo. Al parecer, Bill quería un último beso; era tan poético como irrisorio y se quedó callado. No actuaría como amante dolido o con el corazón destrozado; esas no eran las reglas del juego y era probable no fueran jamás. Pero la situación en la que estaba dejaba lugar a tantas preguntas que silenciarse sin más, no reclamar, era un imposible. Bill siguió contemplándole, como si una respuesta fuera necesaria para dar media vuelta e irse.

—¿Estás resuelto a no decirme la verdad? —Bill sonrió con ligereza y Tom gruñó—. Si no fuera porque sospecho que no podría sostenerme en mis dos pies, iría hacia ti y te haría mierda.

—Oh, Tom. ¿Por qué te mientes? Estás disfrutando de tu curiosidad y la cuota de anormalidad que te brindo. Te da morbo…

Tom se sintió patético al no poderlo negar inmediatamente, y cuando Bill le besó de nuevo, soportó el contacto con valentía, inclusive al sentir su labio inferior perforado y sabor a sangre. Y siguió siendo besado con la misma pasión y el mismo arrojo hasta que un jadeo ahogado se escapó y fue liberado. Bill ya no lucía pálido y su boca estaba bermellón. El dolor volvió a pasos agigantados al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, y por segunda vez en pocos segundos, jadeó.

El aspecto dominante de Bill desapareció, a la vez que giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta y hacía una mueca. Al volver a verlo, sonrió, alejándose considerablemente con languidez.

—Estamos haciendo lo que en francés se llama “une separation de corps”. Nos separaremos. Pero sé que... —Una sombra de duda sacudió el temple de Bill—. Creo, debo creer que volveremos a encontrarnos, y tal vez mucho más pronto de lo que pensemos. Porque, ¿recuerdas? Estamos destinados a estar juntos, solo que por ahora lo mejor es esto.

Elegir con cuidado qué decir fue inútil, ya que imprevistamente la puerta fue abierta y una mujer entró corriendo hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo que acrecentó su dolor y le hizo revolverse. Era insólito, nunca había pensando que tendría en un mismo sitio a dos personas que representaban aspectos tan diferentes de su vida. No quitó la vista de Bill, que seguía inmóvil y sin mostrar ninguna emoción por los eternos momentos que duró el abrazo.

—Estás dejándome sin aire, Leah —logró soltar, encarando al fin a la muchacha—. Estoy un poco adolorido, pero viviré.

—¡Lo lamento! He estado muerta de preocupación, parte de mí imaginaba verte lleno de tubos y conectado a una máquina, no sé… ¿Estás bien? ¿El doctor ha dicho algo? —Cuando Leah estaba nerviosa o preocupada, hablaba sin coherencia y de forma repetitiva en una verborrea insuperable—. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado con exactitud, cariño? Me llamaron y salí…

—¿Quién te llamó? —interrumpió instigador e intentando que su voz no fuera trémula y mostrara que no era precisamente un poco lo adolorido que estaba.

—Yo lo hice. —Bill había seguido en el mismo lugar, presenciando la escena con interés medido.

Fue recién ahí que Leah pareció percibir la presencia de un tercero, tan concentrada como estaba en Tom, y sus mejillas se acaloraron, haciendo juego con su cabello desordenado y la ropa con la que obviamente había viajado.

—Lo siento, no te había visto —se excusó—. Gracias por avisarme. Pensaba sorprenderte, Tom. Hubo cambios en el cronograma y se me adelantó el vuelo. Al llegar a casa y no encontrarte y con tu teléfono fuera de servicio, me asusté.  
   
Leah sonrió un poco, opacada. En su semblante se notaba que se había figurado lo peor.

—Debo irme —anunció Bill, aprovechando la pausa. Leah agradeció otra vez por la llamada y Bill asintió. Sus labios se curvaron con dulzura en una sonrisa al centrar su atención en Tom—. Lamento… todo. Te darán alta en pocos días, así que espero que nada resulte mal.

En un pestañeo, Bill no estaba más ahí.

—¿Qué quería decir con que lo lamentaba? —preguntó Leah, sentándose en la cama y tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Y no me habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan guapo, te lo tenías bien escondido.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo con firmeza. Tom se hallaba inexpresivo y Leah no hizo más comentarios al respecto.


	5. Luna llena II (Biconvexo)

 

 _Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
what's your rush now,  
everyone will have his day to die  
_A Perfect Circle ~ The outsider _  
_

—¿Entonces Leah ya va a recibir su título? —preguntó Simone con una sonrisa de genuina alegría—. Sus papás deben estar tan orgullosos de ella.

—Sí. El martes es la graduación y todo eso —respondió Tom—. Papá, ¿así que tú cultivaste esto? —desvió la conversación, provocando que su madre arrugara sus labios hasta volverlos una fina línea. Gordon asintió y empezó a relatar sus actividades en su preciada huerta.

La ausencia de Leah en la cena familiar se hacía sentir, en especial para Tom, ya que sin la elocuencia de la muchacha, sus padres y la conversación se centraban en torno a él, a sus novedades y planes a futuro. Masticó con lentitud algo de ensalada, escuchando a Gordon hablar con satisfacción sobre su pequeña huerta.

—Sí, cielo, tus tomates son grandes, rojos y maravillosos y lo que quieras —interrumpió Simone, tornando los ojos. Gordon se inclinó hacia Tom y le dijo algo entre dientes, haciendo que este sonriera y su esposa frunciera el ceño—. Te escuché perfectamente, Trümper, y para que sepas, no estoy menopáusica, todavía me encuentro en la flor de la juventud y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.

—Mamá… —se quejó Tom. Simone sacudió una mano en el aire.

—Pasando a otros temas, ¿por qué dices que no podíamos reunirnos con Leah y sus padres? Gordon y yo hubiéramos podido ir a la ciudad y pasar un momento agradable en familia en algún restaurante. Es decir, obviamente nosotros ya lo somos en vista de…

Tom esperó a que su madre terminara su perorata con la mirada fija en su plato y contestó de forma tan tajante y malhumorada que ni siquiera Simone se atrevió a presionar más.

Usualmente soportaría las indirectas no tan sutiles encogiendo los hombros o diciendo evasivas. Pero ese día no estaba con ánimo. Había sido un domingo soporífero y pesado con trabajo acumulado por la semana que había estado de permiso por su estadía en el hospital y los cuidados posteriores, trabajo del cual, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no podía librarse; y más con la alza de actividad en la compañía y su negativa a contratar más personal, lo cual se traducía en obligatorias horas extras fuera y dentro del cubículo. El día había sido rematado al Leah avisarse que debía saltarse la cena con Simone y Gordon porque sus padres querían verla.

La charla pronto volvió a su cauce, siendo Simone cuidadosa de no volver a mencionar palabras como casamiento o hijos. La comida finalizó y ayudó a fregar el servicio. Cuando se quedó a solas con su mamá por un instante antes de despedirse, ella le abrazó, diciéndole que solo quería lo mejor para él, que quería fuera feliz. Tom pensó manifestar su pensamiento de cómo podría tener idea si Leah significaría su felicidad, pero calló. No había caso.

Salió de la casa al anochecer, una imponente luna llena en lo más alto del cielo sin estrellas y un frío que le caló hasta los huesos. Condujo con calma. Sabía que Leah le estaría esperando. Esa mañana, luego de comunicarle que no le acompañaría, le había dicho que tenían que hablar de  algo importante. Aunque su tono misterioso, ligeramente preocupado y su boca mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa despertaron su interés, no pidió detalles ni insistió en saber. Sacando sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento, dio una gran bocanada de aire.

Apenas vio a Leah, ella se lanzó a sus brazos con exaltación. Aún llevaba el vestido negro ceñido que había utilizado para ir a encontrarse con sus padres pero su cabello ya no tenía las suaves ondas que se había hecho. Sin decir nada, lo obligó a sentarse y se puso a su lado, girando hacia a él y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tom pudo notar el mismo nerviosismo de la mañana.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —interrogó.

—Sé que quedamos en que lo primero sería casarnos, comprar una casa. Que yo debía concluir mis estudios y tener un trabajo estable… pero… —Tom sabía perfectamente adónde iba, sin embargo, no podría reaccionar hasta que oyera la precisa oración—. Creo que estoy embarazada.

A pesar de que se lo esperaba, la noticia verbalizada se sintió como una montaña desplomándose encima de su cabeza, sepultándolo y dejándole sin respiración. Su novia le contempló ansiosa, y por su pasmo e incapacidad momentánea de brindar algún gesto, continuó hablando:

—No estoy segura, pero tengo retraso y siempre soy regular. He estado esperándote para hacerme una prueba… —Tom seguía estático. Era cierto que Leah no había esperado que saltara en un pie por la felicidad y emoción, pero aquello le hacía sentirse atormentada—. ¡Tom, por favor! Dime algo —imploró con los ojos acuosos.

Unas largas uñas de la mano izquierda de Leah clavándose en su carne, no adrede sino por la tensión, le hicieron volver la realidad y con un tono más grave de lo usual le pidió que _por favor_ se hiciera la prueba.

Su descontento se traslucía y casi se podía palpar, y hería a Leah, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Cogiendo un paquete de su bolso depositado en la mesa de centro, la chica desapareció en dirección al baño con celeridad. Un hijo estaba en sus planes a largo plazo, a tan largo plazo que nunca se había detenido a meditarlo a mucha conciencia, y ahora, en cuestión de segundos, imágenes de cotidianeidad aplastante le habían impresionado. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el futuro abrumador que amenazaba con volverse realidad.

—Tenemos que esperar dos minutos —susurró Leah al volver—. Pareces aborrecer tanto la idea que me da miedo el resultado. Hemos discutido esta posibilidad, no comprendo porque luces como si te hubieran anunciado que se acerca el fin del mundo.

—Solo necesito tiempo —expresó en voz alta la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—A veces… a veces siento que ya no me quieres, Tom, y el rechazo a una personita que podría estar creciendo en mi vientre… —Leah se detuvo, agarrando la prueba y esperando a ver el resultado. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla—. Es negativo. Supongo que deberíamos estar felices, ¿verdad?

Leah se levantó y fue al baño, en donde se botó la prueba y se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir envuelta en una toalla y notar que seguía en el sillón como un objeto inanimado, ocupó el mismo sitio en el que había estado sentada antes e hizo que la mirara. Sus ojos avellana estaban sanguinolentos y portaba un rictus tan impávido que hizo que las entrañas de Tom se retorcieran.

—¿Por qué no sales a celebrar en algún lugar? —dijo ella con delicadeza. Tom se cuestionó si tomaría una actitud pasivo-agresiva—. Esta noche lo mejor para mí es no verte.

Tom no objetó ni la detuvo. Leah se incorporó y le dio la espalda, encerrándose en su habitación.

Ni cinco segundos después, arrancaba su camioneta y huía a toda velocidad. Era un perfecto hijo de puta y Leah podía conseguirse a alguien mejor. Y ese pensamiento al que llegaba con sensatez no era solamente por el cariño que tenía hacia ella y le gritaba que lo mejor para ambos sería dejarla, y ni siquiera era por la escena que había acontecido y su temor racional a ser padre; sino era debido a que sabía que podía contagiarle a Leah el sabor amargo que le dejaba la vida. No podía concebir algo peor.

Llegó a un sitio desolado y apenas iluminado desde el que podía verse gran parte de la ciudad, todo vuelto puntos de luces amarillas y azules a la lejanía. Había descubierto ese mirador por casualidad hacía unos años atrás y tenía la costumbre de ir cuando quería sentirse solo.

Incluso sin tener algo con que resguardarse del frío, alargó la mano a la manija para abrir la puerta y aligerar el ambiente cargado de humo de cigarro. Pero se congeló al sentir que el vehículo se remecía violentamente, como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído encima. Salió de la camioneta para ver qué había sido y lo que le devolvió la mirada le transportó a dos meses antes, frente a unos ojos que irradiaban furia y a una mandíbula cerrada pero que mostraba una hilera de colmillos afilados. El mismo aullido también se dejó escuchar.

Estaba sucediendo igual que la vez pasada. Esa ocasión había sufrido un golpe que le había mandado el hospital sin consecuencias graves a parte de dolores de cabeza aniquiladores, pero ahora… Se preguntó si correría la misma suerte, y con toda la adrenalina del miedo, pensó en Bill. El bello rostro del misterioso hombre del que no había vuelto a tener noticias apareció en su mente y, sin poderlo premeditar, un “Bill” se escapó de su boca como un aliento. El animal aulló nuevamente, al parecer en respuesta al nombre.

Tom no consideraba la posibilidad de  retroceder con lentitud, como antes, ni mucho correr como loco en una huída que sabía que no concretaría, así que se obligó a mantenerse sereno, forzando a su cerebro a funcionar a su capacidad normal y a formar los nexos necesarios. Bill se había echado la culpa de que acabase en una cama de hospital, ese era un buen comienzo.

Con voz trémula y lo suficientemente alta para que él mismo se escuchara, volvió a decir “Bill”, obteniendo igual réplica del lobo: un aullido atronador y que dejaba a la vista unos caninos puntiagudos que lucían con el poder de desgarrar y despedazar con suma facilidad. No tuvo oportunidad de más cavilaciones porque el animal dio un salto pequeño y ágil, pero no aterrizó en su pecho, sino a unos centímetros delante.

El animal estaba muy cerca, oliéndolo. Era tan grande que en cuatro patas tenía la cabeza a la altura de su cuello. Olía a una mezcla rara de perro mojado y perfume caro. Nunca había estado en situaciones de peligro a excepción de un robo a mano armada del que había salido ileso y del previo encuentro con esta bestia…

—Bill —farfulló por tercera vez. El lobo apartó su fría y húmeda nariz de su cuello, y le clavó los ojos por unos instantes que se le hicieron milenios, antes de dar un salto hacia el lado derecho y de ahí desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Tuvo que pasar un rato para que la respiración de Tom volviera a la normalidad y su corazón dejara de saltar en su pecho a un ritmo impetuoso. Estaba vivo y sin ningún rasguño. ¿Por qué no regresaba a casa? Se metería en su cama y abrazaría a Leah, que sin importar todo lo molesta y dolida que pudiera estar, no le apartaría. Pero mientras repasaba obsesivamente lo que había sucedido, se percató de algo. El lobo del encuentro anterior había sido un ejemplar con el pelaje plomizo y los ojos dorados, y este era completamente negro y con los ojos pardos. Habían sido animales distintos.

Necesitaba una jodida respuesta a por qué estos eventos que parecían cargar un pesado tinte sobrenatural le sucedían precisamente a él. Había ignorado los cuestionamientos que le habían inquietado, empujándolos a lo más profundo de su mente; había aceptado el adiós sin explicaciones de Bill, sus extrañas palabras y su comportamiento singular, exigiéndose a no dedicarle más que contados pensamientos desde que la última vez que se habían visto.

Pero era demasiado, se había hartado de las incógnitas de las que no tenía ni indicios de cómo disipar.

Tal vez su vida peligraba, era consciente de eso, sin embargo, ¿cuándo realmente había valorado cada aliento, cada sueño roto, cada orgasmo, cada momento ínfimo de dicha? Sintiendo algo muy parecido a la excitación, fue hacia el único lugar en el que podía conseguir alguna pista. El piso de Bill, desde afuera, seguía indistinto. Salvó los escalones de dos en dos. Tocó con firmeza y esperó. Encendió un cigarro con los dedos temblorosos y dio unas cuantas caladas largas y profundas antes de volver a insistir. Sorprendentemente, la puerta cedió a sus golpes.

El piso estaba a oscuras y no tan disímil a cómo lo recordaba. Lo recorrió a largas y raudas zancadas solo para comprobar que estaba vacío. Podía quedarse y esperar a que Bill llegara, pensó. Técnicamente, sería invasión a propiedad privada o lo que fuera, pero no le importaba. No se iría sin tener un diálogo esclarecedor. Se sentó, aún sin encender las luces, y buscó entre sus bolsillos otro de sus cigarros para prenderlo.

—Nadie puede decir que no soy un maldito considerado —murmuró entre dientes, al advertir que no había algún cenicero cerca. Se levantó para buscar uno y no llenar el piso impecable con cenizas. O mancharlo más, debido a que en su búsqueda había ensuciado un poco.

Tenía la cabeza sobrecargada. Lobos inexplicablemente gigantescos; Bill que estaba rodeado de enigmas, preguntas y dudas; Leah y sus expresiones, el bebé que era probable jamás tendría si hacía lo correcto; toda una serie agotadora de conclusiones.

Ubicando un cenicero, regresó sobre sus pasos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido apaciguado detrás de él. Virando en seguida, quedó cara a cara con el mismo animal de hacía una hora atrás. Aquello no era lo que había estado buscando con exactitud y otra vez el temor le invadió, su pulso precipitado y las sientes latiéndole. El lobo hociqueó su cuello, así como lo había hecho antes y sintiendo unos colmillos rozando su piel, liberó un jadeo aterrorizado…

Quizá había llegado su fin.

Grande fue su asombro cuando en vez de que los colmillos se hundieran en su cuello para despedazarlo, una lengua mojada y suave le lamió, dejando un rastro caliente que le causó escalofríos al contacto con el ambiente. ¿En serio estaba ocurriendo eso? Un segundo lengüetazo en su mejilla se lo ratificó. Se quedó paralizado. Tal vez el lobo no lo había matado pero todavía podía hacerlo en un parpadeo, estaba al tanto. Cuando el animal pareció satisfecho de darle lamidas en el rostro, volvió a su cuello y se entretuvo un rato raspando sus colmillos, dejando la piel levemente herida hasta que se separó y empezó a alejarse.

—Bill —siseó, llevándose la mano al cuello y haciendo un gesto de dolor. El lobo giró la cabeza al oírle, esta ocasión sin aullar. Luego, con grandes trancos desapareció hacia la habitación principal.

Tom no sabía si seguirle o correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria. Sin estar claro, su cuerpo decidió por él e hizo el mismo recorrido que el animal. No lo halló en el dormitorio, ni siquiera entrevió señales de dónde había podido meterse y como las ventanas estaban cerradas, parecía mínima la posibilidad de haber saltado los cuatro pisos. Las luces de la calle solo iluminaban tenuemente a Bill. Bill desnudo, casi doblado en dos en medio de la cama y aspirando grandes cantidades de aire.

—¿Bill? ¿Dónde… dónde está? —preguntó en un balbuceo sin cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

El dormitorio no había sido la excepción cuando comprobó que el piso estaba vacío. Bill no había podido simplemente materializarse, y menos luciendo tan desencajado y presentando diversas y diminutas heridas en varias partes de su torso y piernas.

—¿Dónde está qué? —masculló Bill, controlando por fin su respiración y una pequeña sonrisa surgiendo en sus labios—. Solo estoy yo, Tom. Siempre he estado yo.

Aquella sonrisa fue como un golpe fuerte y certero que le hizo poner pieza tras pieza de la manera correcta. Tom tenía la garganta seca y se veía incapaz de formar las frases adecuadas. Retrocedió unos centímetros, contemplando a Bill levantarse y cubrir su desnudez con una bata dejada sin cuidado en uno de los taburetes al pie de la cama.

—Luna llena —señaló Tom, trémulo. Bill se acomodaba su largo cabello— y lobos… Apareciste y… Dios mío…

Bill le miró casi desafiante, en sus ojos leyéndose un “dilo, dilo en voz alta”. Tom no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Era ilógico, porque así como no existían los malditos finales felices en los cuentos de hadas, tampoco existían sus antagonistas, y más si eran seres inventados dotados de capacidades monstruosas. Eran para los mitos e historias ficticias aquellos seres inventados, tal como los duendes, brujas, vampiros y… hombres lobos.

Un quejido insonoro se le escapó de la garganta.

Su mente lógica en contacto violento con lo que estaba sucediendo, una realidad más allá de sus sentidos y de su inmediata comprensión, y las pistas innegables que abundaban, fue excesivo para aceptar de un instante a otro.

Antes de que pudiera darse verdadera cuenta, estaba corriendo lo más rápido que las piernas se lo permitían. Había estado jugando con fuego y ahora se quemaría: sabía el secreto de Bill. La conmoción era tanta que numerosas veces bajando las escaleras trastabilló con sus propios pies y tuvo que recurrir al pasamanos para no caer. Pero justo cuando llegaba su camioneta y buscaba sus llaves en sus pantalones, unos brazos delgados y vigorosos como dos tenazas de fierro le sujetaron y le impidieron continuar su huída.

“Sabes que no puedes irte”. Después de sentir el aliento cálido en su oído, se vio arrastrado de vuelta al piso por Bill, quien no le prestó importarle a estar con la bata abierta por el forcejeo del que salió victorioso sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tom no pudo evitar pensar que lo mataría. Y tuvo miedo. No era feliz con su vida pero que esta le fuera arrebataba de una manera tan imprevista, hacía que el pánico pugnara por brotar a borbotones. Fue arrojado a un sillón y se quedó quieto, sintiendo que su corazón quería salírsele por la boca y las orejas. Bill era rápido y fuerte, no tenía oportunidad.

Miró a Bill cerrarse la bata y se sentarse al frente de él, cruzando las piernas y alargando la mano para alcanzar una cajetilla y un encendedor dispuestos en una mesita. Probablemente se tomaría su tiempo.

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció con cortesía.

Tom asintió luego de un segundo, sin ver razón alguna por el cual rechazar la oferta. Sus manos temblorosas le hicieron el trabajo difícil, pero al botar el humo de la primera pitada, sintió una ola de serenidad invadirle sin tregua. Tenía miedo de morir, pero lo cierto era que no se arrodillaría a besarle los pies a Bill y rogarle que no le asesinara. No se humillaría, solo esperaría a que tuviera la misericordia de romperle el cuello sin torturarlo.

—Deja de mirarme como si esperaras a que de un momento a otro te matara —pidió Bill, prendiendo una lámpara y dirigiendo ojos críticos a la ceniza que caía sobre su alfombra. Tom no contestó—. No lo haré, aunque tal vez debería… Supongo que tienes suerte de que no soy bueno para seguir las reglas.

No replicó, una vez más. Esa noche saldría vivo pero podía pisar en falso y hacerle cambiar de parecer a Bill.

—¿Reglas? —pudo decir, aun cuando el silencio había sido dueño del lugar por largo rato.

—Sí, incluso nosotros las tenemos. Son pocas y concisas, y si no las sigues, debes de temer por tu integridad. —Bill se rió bajo, como si encontrara algo muy gracioso en lo que acababa de decir.

—Si… si no piensas deshacerte de mí, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Es luna llena —indicó Bill por toda explicación. En un santiamén, Tom lo tenía encima de su regazo y a solo milímetros de su cara—. Tú estuviste conmigo una noche de luna llena hace meses, ¿te acuerdas? Sabes lo que ocurrirá.

Tom estaba incrédulo. Recordaba a qué se estaba refiriendo, era imposible olvidarlo. En los siguientes encuentros que habían tenido, Bill no había vuelto a mostrar esas ganas tan salvajes y desbocadas de querer someterlo. Se estremeció y abrió la boca para soltar un jadeo cuando su labio inferior fue mordido con crudeza, y Bill aprovechó para introducir su lengua mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas. Estaba excitado, lo podía sentir contra su estómago.

Y no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar. Bill podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, por el modo tranquilo o forzándolo, lo supo incluso antes de escuchar el susurro cerca a su cuello o de toparse con unos ojos intensos y seductores taladrándole.

 


	6. Destinado a ser II (Aguijón de realidad)

_To my surprise  
with half-closed eyes  
things looked even better  
than when they were open_  
Depeche Mode ~ Waiting for the night

Tom despertó solo y desorientado. Su nariz estaba fría, al igual que un brazo que tenía sin cubrir y un pie que colgaba fuera de la cama, sin embargo, se encontraba bien arropado y a una temperatura agradable. Al levantarse, una corriente de aire le hizo tiritar mientras buscaba su ropa distribuida en el suelo de toda la habitación. Cuando estuvo vestido, teléfono y llaves en su bolsillo, se sentó y enterró la cara en sus manos.

El cuerpo le dolía. Sabía y sentía que tenía incontables moretones en sus caderas y muñecas por la forma en la que Bill le había sujetado con violencia contra la cama, en su abdomen y en su espalda tenía repartidas pequeñas mordidas y arañazos recibidos entre gemidos entrecortados. Había sido sexo duro, duro y feroz como nunca lo había experimentado. Durante todo el encuentro no habían intercambiado palabras, exceptuando las instrucciones de Bill y su placentero sinsentido.

Al inicio, mordiéndose el labio y resistiéndose a soltar sonido alguno, en clara muestra de que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría, Bill sonrió al darse cuenta, empujándolo contra el colchón y moviéndose rápido hasta quedar sentado de espaldas en su pecho, manteniéndolo quieto y dándole una vista privilegiada de la parte posterior su erección, sus testículos y su trasero. Luego recorriendo su lengua por su vientre y sus muslos interiores, jugueteando lenta y dolorosamente hasta que a Tom no le quedó más remedio que suplicar contacto, y cuando Bill le hizo caso, no se detuvo hasta que lo dejó hecho un manojo de espasmos y aliento irregular…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió, haciéndole liberar un suspiro tembloroso al darse cuenta de algo que no podía negar como cierto: había estado atrapado en las redes de Bill desde el principio, sometido a su voluntad; lo había concientizado las muchas veces que el control había sido perdido y su cabeza acabó siendo azotada contra la cabecera de la cama en las embestidas rítmicas y profundas, o cuando el pensamiento de huir o pelear para al menos intentarlo le había asaltado tan fugazmente como había desaparecido con la misma velocidad, consciente de su situación.

Paseó la vista por la estancia antes de centrarla en la puerta abierta, cuestionándose si Bill estaría cerca. Miró las ventanas con las cortinas corridas, la luz de un amanecer que no terminaba de concretarse colándose por ellas. Debía irse… ¿Bill le dejaría irse? Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a esta, una figura emergió impidiéndole el paso.

Bill no llevaba más que unos sencillos pantalones negros con el botón sin abrochar, dejando a la vista su pecho blanco y lampiño; su cabello caía como una cascada desordenada alrededor de su rostro con un maquillaje tenue. Se veía tan joven, atractivo e inocente que Tom tuvo que obligarse a evocar los sucesos de no hacía muchas horas antes, las expresiones lujuriosas, los fluidos y el sudor para no dejarse engañar.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando por el borde de un abismo y que cada soplo, por más insignificante que fuera, representaba una amenaza a su precario equilibrio. No se sentía en una posición aventajada; quizá nunca lo había estado, sin embargo, ya no lo ignoraba. Era desagradable.

Bill sonrió dulcemente y se puso de costado, dejándole espacio suficiente para permitirle salir del dormitorio, lo cual aprovechó sin reflexiones de por medio.

—Necesitamos estar claros en algunos asuntos, después podrás marcharte. —Tom giró con lentitud y asintió. Por supuesto que no le dejaría irse sin más—. Sabes lo que soy.

—No voy a ir divulgándolo por ahí —interrumpió con una calma que se hallaba lejos de poseer—. Dudo que alguien me crea y que no me tomen más que por loco… Además, sospecho que uno de _ustedes_ me matarían antes de hacer demasiada bulla, ¿o estoy equivocado?

—No, no te equivocas —admitió Bill, cruzando los brazos. Seguía sonriendo como si tuvieran una conversación cualquiera, a pesar de que al seguir hablando, en su modulación podía percibirse una infrangible seriedad—. Te mencioné unas reglas, una de ellas es que nosotros “no somos reales”. Para cualquiera un hombre lobo no es más que una fantasía, y debe seguir así. Y antes de que preguntes, no, no somos tantos, menos reunidos aquí en Berlín.

Bill parecía abierto a contestarle cualquiera de sus dudas, y sin buscarlo, eso provocó que distendiera levemente sus músculos tensos y adoloridos. Mierda, estaba tan adolorido. Hizo una mueca, deseando dormir y no despertar hasta volver a la normalidad. Bill, que seguía apoyado en su mismo sitio, se percató de su gesto y fue hacia él, tirando de un brazo hasta que lo hizo sentarse en el sillón. Se dejó, de la misma forma en la que le dio un sorbo automático al vaso de agua que le presentó y tragó la pastilla que le tendió.

—Georg... —murmuró repentinamente, sin embargo, no formuló la pregunta que había querido traer a colación.

—Georg es como yo —señaló Bill como si fuera obvio—. Cuando se abalanzó encima de ti afuera de la casa de sus padres poco después de conocernos, había sucedido algo y estaba de viaje. Georg estaba en mi búsqueda y percibió mi esencia en ti. Cuestiones de distancia y poco buen instinto natural lo llevaron tras tu pista en vez de encaminarlo hacia la dirección correcta.

No acababa de entender y Bill notó sus facciones perdidas. Se sentó a su costado y, por un instante, constatando que su torso no era el único castigado con marcas y cardenales, Tom sintió momentánea satisfacción. “Tenemos el olfato mucho más desarrollado”, fue lo que escuchó a continuación.

—¿Por estar en tu compañía quedo oliendo a ti a un punto… inequívoco e inconfundible? —inquirió con el ceño arrugado. Bill movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, aceptando la inculpación con gravedad—. Mierda, debo de ser un muestra ambulante de tu olor.

—Umh. En ese sentido me perteneces solo a mí —dijo sonriendo de lado.

Tom le hizo un examen vago a los ventanales y vio unos rayos de sol entrando. Ya había amanecido. Se sintió fatigado, y sin replicar o dignarse a dirigirle una mirada a Bill, dejó caer la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos. El miedo paralizante a morir que había sentido solo hacía unas horas parecía un mal recuerdo.

Sin embargo, saber que había criaturas con súper fuerza que tenían la capacidad de rastrearte donde quiera que estuvieras, era atemorizante. En sí, la realidad de la que Bill era parte, esa que a no ser por las pruebas tangibles tildaría de locura, causaba temor. Y ahora parecía que él estaba introducido sin opción de elegir…

Abrió los ojos. Lo que estaba viviendo se sentía tan _irreal_.

—Quiero saber dos cosas que no terminan de cerrarse. Cuando resulté en el hospital por el encuentro con algo… como tú —se detuvo, dispuesto a corregirse, pero como Bill no pareció ofenderse, continuó—, dijiste que había sido tu culpa.

—Te dije que era porque nos habíamos acercado demasiado. No mentí, solo que es más intrincado y sigo pensando que no serviría de nada contártelo, Tom. Ya habrá una oportunidad ideal. Pero sí puedo decirte que Georg queriendo darte un susto mortal no volverá a pasar —contestó con una fina arruga entre sus cejas; estaba molesto, como si la simple evocación le irritara.

Tom no pidió que ampliara la respuesta ambigua, a pesar de la falta de pormenores. No obtendría más de lo que Bill estaba dispuesto a darle, y no estaba en condiciones de pelear una batalla que inexorablemente perdería.

—Dijiste que eran dos cosas. ¿Cuál es la otra?

Bill había hecho un movimiento imperceptible, aproximándose y dejando que el calor de su cuerpo se transmitiera a través de la tela de su ropa. De nuevo, Tom sintió una ola de extenuación de la que a duras penas consiguió librarse para abrir la boca.

—Nos conocemos hace meses. Si querías presentarte… ante mí en esa forma, revelarme tu secreto, hubieras podido hacerlo hace mucho. ¿Por qué precisamente ayer? ¿Qué pasó? —A la vez que hablaba, había estado rozando sin escrúpulos la zona de su cuello en la que Bill había raspado sus colmillos y siguió haciéndolo hasta que recibió un manotazo.

No hubo una contestación inmediata. Por el contrario, tuvo que esperar un buen rato mientras Bill abandonaba el sillón y desaparecía, retornando con un botiquín en las manos y obligándole a quitarse la camiseta. Con gentileza, pasó agua oxigenada por cada herida, a las que luego cubrió con una capa delgada de crema antiséptica. Tom se quedó inmóvil, aturdido ante la atención de la que era objeto y observando la fisonomía concentrada del hombre que tenía delante.

—La luna nos brinda un poder y un impulso que nos hace perder un poco de juicio y a los que es necesario encontrarles escape  —dijo finalmente Bill, satisfecho con su trabajo y haciéndole poner su camiseta de vuelta—. Algunos se transforman y corren hacia a la lejanía hasta quedar debilitados, otros matan animales grandes en el bosque a zarpazos… La manera de lidiar con esa falta de dominio es personal y depende de cada uno.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —repitió, el volumen de su voz a varios decibeles menos.

—Te extrañaba —declaró Bill, todas las líneas de su cara contraídas. Tom casi sintió ganas de sonreír por el contraste del “te extrañaba” con el “tienes suerte de que no te mate” expresado horas atrás—. Te extrañaba y sin maldito autocontrol, te busqué hasta encontrarte. Y ahora sabes la verdad de lo que soy.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un teléfono comenzó a sonar, rompiendo con la aparente imperturbabilidad, sobresaltándole y haciéndole recordar que el mundo seguía girando estuviera al tanto o no. Sintió un ligero movimiento en el sillón y vio de reojo cómo Bill levantaba y le dejaba a solas. Verificando que no hubiera llamadas perdidas o mensajes en su propio teléfono, lo guardó. Al alzar la vista, Bill estaba a su costado, ya vestido y tendiéndole una taza de café que aceptó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —inquirió sin agresividad, tomando un sorbo del líquido caliente.

—Quiero que sigamos teniendo la misma relación que hasta ahora. —Unas de las barreras invisibles que los separaba cayó. Tom _sintió_ cómo caía, y cuando las manos frías de Bill acunaron sus mejillas, no le apartó—. Ahora estás al tanto de en qué estás metiéndote, y el escenario ha cambiado… y aunque sé que no lo parece, sí puedes elegir qué quieres hacer.

Bill parecía sincero, devolviéndole la mirada con sus ojos marrones sin convicción y sin gestos de mofa o superioridad. Pero lo cierto era que Tom dudaba de que el mismo Bill creyera sus palabras en toda su extensión. Seguía estando en la misma posición ganadora que tal vez nunca abandonaría, lo cual maquinalmente le dejaba a él a su merced.

—Nuestro destino es estar juntos —dijo Bill con serenidad, retirando sus manos y poniéndolas en su regazo—, por lo que te pido que no hagas nada estúpido que pueda ponerte en peligro.

Tom hurgó en su memoria y se sorprendió al constatar que era poco más de medio año desde la primera que lo había dicho y dos meses desde la última, en el intervalo no había habido ni menciones. La seguridad con la que Bill lo decía era bizarra.

—¿Por qué lo dices con tanta certeza? Me das escalofríos… —Bill sonrió y siguió sonriendo aun al anunciar que tenía que irse.

Se puso en pie, rechazando la especulación de que la conversación que acababa de tener con Bill era la más extensa y la más honesta que habían sostenido. Depositó la taza en una de las mesitas y se orientó a la puerta sin mirar atrás, por lo cual fue sorpresivo cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo obligándolo a voltear con presteza y unos labios aplastándose en los suyos en un beso breve.

—Nos vemos, Tom —se despidió Bill al separarse. Giró sin esperar una refutación—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré —dijo—. Pero debiste darme ese consejo el día que te conocí —añadió entre dientes. Bill no respondió más que con un “cierra la puerta al salir”.

Las calles estaban despejadas por lo temprano y pronto estuvo frente a su departamento, buscando sus llaves e intentando entrar lo más sigiloso posible.

Un par de horas más tarde, Leah lo encontró en la mesa de la cocina contemplando con ojos perdidos un vaso de agua a la mitad. Usualmente, se hubiera acercado para darle un beso acompañado de un “buenos días”, pero ahora se remitió a preparar el desayuno y sin decirle nada, le presentó un plato de tostadas francesas y reemplazó su vaso de agua por uno de café recién pasado, el cual agradeció en voz baja.

El ambiente era pesado y melancólico.

Leah se sentó al frente y alternó entre mirarlo sin atención y tomar sorbos de su propia taza. Notando sus ojos hinchados y lo pálida que estaba, sintió que sus entrañas se retraían con culpabilidad. Las tostadas permanecieron intactas al igual que el café humeante.

—¿Pasaste toda la noche fuera? —preguntó Leah de imprevisto, sorprendiéndole. Asintió luego de una pausa, recibiendo un suspiro—. Luces como si te hubieras metido en una pelea callejera… Tom, me gustaría saber dónde estamos, pero tú no lo sabes y ahora yo tampoco.

¿Podría mentir?, quiso saber. Nunca había sido asediado para dar respuestas claras sobre qué quería… Su vida se había desarrollado en base a las suposiciones que las demás personas habían hecho, casi arrastrado por la corriente y siguiendo la dirección que el resto suponía que quería y que era lo correcto, sin molestarse en confrontarlo para ver si era verdad. Había sido fácil, jamás había tenido que formular grandes mentiras entramadas y sostener una careta.

Ahora no sabía si es que Leah le interrogaba sin rodeos qué dirección quería tomar en su relación, diría lo que ella quería escuchar.

—A partir de la próxima semana trabajaré con mi papá —dijo cansinamente, desviando el tema a sabiendas de que Tom no hablaría a menos que le presionara—. He hecho más prácticas de las necesarias, pero quiere que sepa bien del negocio así que me esclavizará los primeros meses, me lo indicó ayer y sabes que es capaz de hacerlo.

—Era lo que querías —habló al fin. Leah le dirigió una sonrisa débil—. Es decir, trabajar y…

—Sí —interrumpió la chica, levantándose y recogiendo la mesa—. Te tengo que decir algo más: viajaré a Praga por unos días a una de las casas de mis padres después de la ceremonia de graduación de mañana. Necesito comenzar fresca en el trabajo y creo que separarnos y pensar bien las cosas es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora.

Le había comunicado su decisión dándole la espalda, aparentemente ocupada con el servicio. Tom observó su cabello suelto, la ropa casual con la que estaba vestida, y no pronunció más que un “¿Eso es lo que quieres?” No sabía con precisión qué sentir, ni siquiera qué decir. Su cabeza estaba perdida en un sitio escabroso del que no podía sacar nada en claro, y lo sucedido con Bill seguí latiendo en sus sienes. Todo era demasiado.

—Dios mío, Tom —gimió ella. Viró con ímpetu y se acercó con celeridad a la mesa, a la que golpeó con sus puños, desesperada—. ¿Sabes hace cuánto que estamos juntos?

No, no sabía; quizá si sacara la cuenta… Una expresión de furor pasó con rapidez por las expresiones de Leah.

—¿Sabes cuánto? —repitió—. Cinco años. Desde que soy una adolescente te he incluido en cada paso que he dado, pero ahora dudo que haya valido la pena. Lo de ayer me abrió los ojos ante algo que me he negado a ver desde el inicio.

Leah sonrió con una sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una mueca. Tom dejó la silla, incorporándose sin ninguna intención clara pero descartó acercarse a Leah, guardando su distancia. Quizá esto era lo que tenía que pasar. Y, en definitiva, era lo mejor que podía hacer Leah para su conveniencia.

—Sabes que te quiero —dijo con tono modulado.

—Y yo a ti te amo. ¿Aprecias la incongruencia? —murmuró—.Vas a llegar tarde a trabajar si no te apresuras —fue lo último que le dijo, abandonando la cocina y poco después escuchándose la puerta, señal de que había salido.

No tenía disposición para hacer algo más que echarse en cualquier superficie y dormir, sin embargo, la perspectiva de que Leah regresase y tener que infligirle con su presencia parecía injusta; aparte, no contaba con ninguna pastilla que le ayudara a tener un sueño reparador en vez de pesadillas sobre hombres lobos y novias desconsoladas…

Se dio una ducha con agua fría y mientras se afeitaba, examinó sin detenimiento su deplorable fisonomía y las diferentes marcas que tenía. ¿A partir de ese día tendría que soportar eso cada luna llena? Su pregunta no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria y, por un segundo, dejó de verse en el reflejo del espejo, rememorando las expresiones de Bill cegado por la pasión, las gotitas de sudor perlando su frente, los jadeos, el fuego en el que había ardido causado por la combustión instantánea de cada centímetro de piel. Se estremeció.

Condujo con la música puesta a mucho volumen para imposibilitarse escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Ante su computadora y hundido en su silla, ignoró el gruñido de su estómago que se quejaba por no haber recibido alimento y se maldijo no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para traerse algún cigarrillo o goma de mascar. Ignoró los murmullos condenando su aspecto lastimero y golpeado, e hizo su trabajo hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó.

No volvió a la oficina ni comió. Se refugió en su camioneta con una cajetilla recién comprada, y en vez de hacerle caso al cansancio que le dejaba los párpados pesados y los movimientos aletargados, dejó que los recuerdos le invadieran.

Recordó cuando una chica con bellos ojos claros y una sonrisa resuelta le pidió que salieran en una cita, y Gustav, que estaba a su lado en la cafetería, le había dado un codazo. “Soy Leah”, se había presentado. Accedió, averiguando por terceros de que la muchacha en cuestión era un par de años menor, tenía sus objetivos claros y era muy dulce, tal vez demasiado dulce. De la primera cita surgió una segunda, y de la segunda una tercera, y luego innumerables. Pronto se volvieron novios, inseparables ante la mirada del resto y para disgusto del padre de ella.

Cinco años desde eso. ¿En serio había transcurrido tanto?

La noche lo atrapó en el asiento de su camioneta, agarrotado y aferrándose al manubrio como si fuera un salvavidas. La cajetilla hacía horas que estaba vaciada y los saltos abruptos entre la realidad y el sueño que había estado dando desde la tarde le habían hecho sentir más exhausto que nunca.

Fue la cuarta o quinta vibración de su teléfono lo que le despertó de su sopor. Al mirar en la pantalla la foto de un rubio con gruesos lentes negros y con una sonrisa forzada, se sacudió mentalmente, urgiéndose a portarse del modo usual. Era paradójico como la cuota de normalidad que representaba una llamada de su amigo le sentara tan bien en estos instantes, cuando en cualquier otro día solo hubiera sido parte de esa cotidianidad que lo masticaba con desgana y lo dejaba entumecido.

—Hola Gusti —dijo amigable al aceptar la llamada. Tenía la boca seca y su voz había salido pastosa, raspándole la garganta.

—Si yo no me preocupara por saber en qué vas y en mantenerme en contacto, te quedarías sin tu único amigo —rezongó sin saludarle y escuchándose llanto de bebé de fondo. Tenía razón. Tom sonrió, sin rebatirle, y cada músculo de la cara le dolió—. ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Alguna novedad importante?

Apretó el teléfono, las manos temblándole y los pensamientos sobre Leah surgiendo uno tras otro, sin el bloqueo que los había tenido apresados en el fondo de su mente desde que había zanjado los recuerdos, desesperado por las sensaciones de tristeza congelada. Pensó en lo destruida que había estado al enterarse de que no estaba embarazada, en sus ojos rojizos y en lo cariñosa y comprensiva que había sido a lo largo de los años. Y también pensó Bill, el gran lobo en el que podía convertirse y en cuyas garras, sonrisas y frases con sentido ambiguo estaba atrapado. La fascinación mórbida que había sentido por su misterio riéndose de él en su cara, al igual que de la existencia módica que acostumbraba y había llegado a su fin.

Pensó en lo jodido que estaba y en el cataclismo devastador que estaba sufriendo su vida, y musitó un “no” que Gustav no se tragó.


	7. Gris II (Respirar)

_Years of frustration lay down side by side  
and it's only you, who can tell me apart  
and it's only you, who can turn my wooden heart_  
Portishead ~ Only you

De aquel día algunos hechos estaban difuminados en un remolino del que pocas cosas quedaban en claro. Después de la llamada de Gustav había quedado en la misma posición por los veinte minutos que su amigo tardó en ir por él. Había comido y dormido casi obligado, y Gustav había tenido el suficiente tacto para no atosigarlo sobre su estado catatónico hasta verlo capaz de conectar ideas y pasar alimento sin recibir una mirada amenazadora.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media, y todavía se hallaba extraño y emocionalmente aterido: Leah se había ido y Bill no lo había buscado.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, dejando de observar cómo sus dedos chocaban una y otra vez contra la superficie del escritorio en un constante tamborileo. Había estado así por más de una hora, su mente muy lejos de ahí, totalmente ajena a lo que debía hacer. Parpadeó al escuchar su nombre, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una mujer rubia con enormes gafas negras taladrándole con ojos críticos e impacientes.

—El señor Müller te espera —comunicó, y se dio media vuelta, marchándose tan sigilosa como había llegado.

Estando frente a su jefe, le fue imposible no sentir un poco de aversión hacia su gruesa figura por las fotos enmarcadas de sus hijos encima de su escritorio y los numerosos reconocimientos que tenía colgados. Ese hombre y los logros de los que se pavoneaba simbolizaban lo que se esperaba que alcanzara. Respondió con un asentimiento esporádico a cada cosa que dijo, sin importunarse por escuchar con atención hasta que ciertas palabras se abrieron camino a la fuerza y lo extrajeron de su ensoñación: “serán grandes cambios, pero sé que podrás arreglártelas”.

—¿Disculpe? —Su jefe lució confundido por una fracción de segundo antes de que una sonrisa bonachona se pintara en su boca.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? He visto diferentes clases de reacciones cuando he promovido a alguien, pero la tuya es particular… —Como Tom seguía sin contestar, añadió—: Se lo achacaremos al shock, ¿qué te parece? Ya lo festejarás adecuadamente, por ahora puedes mover tus pertenencias a tu nueva área y empezar de una vez.

Moviendo la cabeza, pidió permiso para retirarse. Sin embargo, con un pie afuera de la oficina, la mano en la manija, Tom cayó en cuenta de que no había por qué seguir haciendo esto. Que había tenido más que suficiente con la interminable cantidad de horas que había estado ahí, odiando interpretar cifras, detestando los decimales y las malditas tablas de números. Era suficiente.

Llenando de aire sus pulmones por lo que se sentía la primera vez en años, giró. El señor Müller le contemplaba aprensivo y con una cerca enarcada.

—Agradezco la confianza que está depositando en mí, pero la verdad es que estoy cansado. Renuncio —dijo acelerado, resistiendo con gallardía el impulso de simplemente caminar directo hacia la salida del edificio gris, dándole la espalda a todo lo que representaba, y no volver la mirada ni una sola ocasión.

—No podrás disponer de tu liquidación a menos que renuncies con anticipación, ¿estás consciente de eso? —remarcó su desconcertado jefe como si fuera un asunto importante. Tom se encogió de hombros y se fue sin dejarle agregar algo más.

Frente a su escritorio, no supo qué hacer con exactitud. Ser ascendido era una de sus supuestas aspiraciones más próximas, pero no había sentido ni un ápice de orgullo o entusiasmo, y sabía que hubiera seguido igual de austero de sentimientos al recibir cada buena noticia laboral por el resto de su jodida vida si no fuera por las agallas que habían aparecido por arte de magia para renunciar en ese instante.

Agarró su maletín e hizo una revisión rápida para no olvidar nada, lo cual no le tomó demasiado; carecía de objetos personales, nunca se había molestado en hacer suyo aquel cubículo reducido y asfixiante. Después se subió al ascensor sin ningún adiós a la gente con la que había trabajado y visto prácticamente a diario por más de dos años.

En su departamento, se dejó caer sobre su cama hecha un revoltijo y cerró los ojos, estirando brazos y piernas, abarcando lo más que podía. Estaba solo, probablemente lo estaría de ahora en adelante. No era feliz ni infeliz, pero sin duda se sentía ligero… Dueño de sí mismo.

Dos horas antes había dejado el trabajo. Cuatro días antes, Leah lo había abandonado.

O no abandonado, solo dicho con ojos tristes y melancolía en la voz que necesitaba reflexionar sobre su vida, sobre él y la relación que _ya_ no tenían; que se quedaría con sus padres y que por favor no la buscase. Tom seguía preguntándose si de verdad se le ocurriría buscarla para intentar reparar lo irreparable. Lo había visto venir, era cierto. A Leah se le quitaron las ganas de sonreírle, de abrazarle. Desde que regresó de su viaje a Praga, el ambiente entre los dos se había deteriorado fatalmente, hasta tornarlos dos desconocidos.

Los dos pilares en los que había apoyado su devenir se habían desmoronado en un lapso ridículo, menos que un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

Golpes firmes en la puerta le impidieron seguir cavilando. Consideró la posibilidad de esperar a que la persona que estuviera tocando asumiera que no había nadie y se largara, y acabó aceptándola, sin querer lidiar con nadie. En efecto, al cabo de un rato los golpes se detuvieron y estaba empezando a dormitar hasta que súbitamente escuchó un ruido cercano que le sobresaltó.

No era un buen momento, era el _peor_ de todos.

—¿Qué… qué mierda haces? —preguntó con tono irregular. Bill se encontraba al lado de la ventana abierta, las cortinas apartadas y el sol cayendo directamente sobre su piel blanca y sus ojos marrones—. ¡No deberías entrar así! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió saber brusco, poniéndose a la altura del otro hombre en un brinco.

—Hablar contigo —Bill contestó casual, dándole una ojeada fugaz a la habitación—. Necesitas hacer una seria limpieza, Tom.

—Y tú no deberías invadir propiedad privada saltando por la ventana —murmuró—. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Oh, nada en conciso. Solo charlar, sabes.

Tom sintió la irritación atravesándole el pecho.

Sí, Bill podía tener una fuerza de los mil demonios, ser un… hombre lobo, y todo lo que quisiera, sin embargo, su actitud, su miedo había cambiado desde esa última ocasión. Se había dicho que apenas tuviera a Bill delante le preguntaría todo lo que quería saber, hubiera réplicas claras o no, lo intentaría para saciar su curiosidad. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, quería echarlo a patadas y hundir la cabeza en su almohada. No tenía ganas.

—No es un buen momento, ni siquiera un buen día o una buena semana. Vete —exclamó. Bill parecía medio asombrado por su comportamiento, pero sonrió.

—Jamás me habías hablado de esa manera —señaló, aproximándose con celeridad y acorralándolo.

—Jamás te habías metido a donde vivo porque se te antojó hablar. —Bill se había acercado tanto y él retrocedido a pequeños pasos que no pasó mucho antes de que se topara con el filo de la cama—. Dime con sinceridad, ¿qué quieres? Dijiste que tenía opciones, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué sucede si he decidido que no quiero tener nada contigo?

Bill puso sus ojos grandes, como si estuviera legítimamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Tom hubiera podido hallar el pasmo gracioso en otra circunstancia.

—¿Por qué elegirías eso? Soy lo mejor que tienes ahora —dijo con gravedad.

Aquella afirmación le supo a que Bill estaba al tanto de cada cosa hecha pedazos en su vida y eso no le agradó. Apartándole sin brusquedad, salió del cuarto y fue hacia la sala. Pudo oír pasos amortiguados siguiéndole y la súbita realización de que Bill estaba en su departamento, ese departamento que había compartido con Leah, le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Renuncié a mi trabajo —declaró agrio, sentándose en el sillón y buscando entre sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarros que no encontró—, mi novia me dejó porque soy un imbécil y un amante que resultó ser un fenómeno no deja de acosarme.

Gruñó cuando su búsqueda de cigarrillos resultó nuevamente infructuosa. Bill se compadeció de él, tendiéndole un marlboro acompañado de un encendedor, y se sentó a su costado.

—¿Ves? Soy lo mejor que tienes ahora. —La ligera arrogancia en el tono de Bill le hizo arrugar el ceño pero tras la primera calada, el gesto desapareció—. Odiabas tu trabajo y no la querías verdaderamente. Te sientes así porque has abandonado tu zona de confort.

Las aseveraciones de Bill no podían estar más cerca a la verdad, pero la mención de Leah y del cariño insuficiente que sentía por ella le encresparon y no lo disimuló, rumiando un “ese es mi problema, no el tuyo”.

—No tienes que ser tan difícil, ¿sabes?… Saldrás bien de esto.

¿Saldré bien de esto?, se cuestionó internamente con un mohín. No era el fin del mundo. Por un lado, tenía suficientes ahorros destinados a aquella casa que nunca adquiriría y a la familia que no formaría de los que podría disponer hasta saber qué hacer. Tal vez tendría la suerte de descubrirlo antes de convertirse en un mendigo o, peor incluso, volver a la casa de sus padres. Por el otro lado…

Bill tenía la capacidad de producirle un abanico extraordinario de emociones y sensaciones. Cuando se habían conocido, no recuerda haber sentido tanta atracción hacia un hombre o mujer, ni haberse dejado dominar con tanta avidez y haberlo disfrutado. Tampoco antes se había dejado llevar por una persona tan enigmática, excitado y fascinado por la belleza y el misterio, que si bien ahora no era tan oscuro como antes, distaba mucho de estar esclarecido.

Era hasta hilarante, sino fuera porque no tenía nada de cómico: se había visto dos veces con un hombre lobo en su forma de bestia e innumerables con uno en su forma humana. O dos, si contaba al tal Georg.

Tom se había acostumbrado a repetirse la misma línea al surgir las incertidumbres sobre Bill: le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea. Eran tantos cuestionamientos y dudas racionales… como qué otros seres sobrenaturales existían a parte del hombre lobo, su lógica le dictaba que si esas criaturas vivían por qué no también los vampiros, las hadas o las sirenas; también tenía curiosidad de cuáles datos del folclore popular y la mitología eran ciertas y cuáles falsos, aunque dudaba mucho que Bill le revelara sin más si era cierto que las balas de plata era la única forma de matarlos.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Bill y miró sus facciones entre el humo que expulsó. Alzó ambas cejas, ya sin sentirse enojado por el allanamiento. Esta era la segunda conversación con perceptibles tintes de honestidad que sostenían, y no estaba mal tener a alguien que no le juzgara. No pronunció el “gracias” que su mente formuló, sin embargo, suavizó sus expresiones, a lo que Bill respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, Tom. —No siguió hasta que el mencionado gesticuló para que continuara—. No vuelvas a decir que te acoso. He tenido consideración y te he dado espacio para asimilar todo… Aunque  reflexionando a fondo, creo que no debí hacerlo.

—¿Uh? —Viéndole aplastar la colilla contra un cenicero, Bill le tendió otro de sus cigarros. Tom lo aceptó—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A tu conducta. No sé con precisión qué proceder esperaba de ti, pero di por sentado que al menos actuarías con cuidado, temeroso de que pudiera hacerte daño. —Bill sonreía y Tom apreció lo bien que se veían así, sonriendo, su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro y con maquillaje profuso.

—No creas que no estoy receloso, pero algo me dice que solo corro auténtico peligro las noches de luna llena.

Bill no le contradijo y estuvieron unos minutos en un silencio que fue interrumpido por el teléfono repicando. El aparato estaba a su alcance, debía alargar la mano y cogerlo, pero Tom no quiso hacerlo, aplastando los restos del cigarro consumido en el cenicero y volviendo a su posición. Finalmente, la contestadora recibió la llamada y una suave voz femenina retumbó en la estancia.

—Sé que todavía debes estar trabajando, pero necesitaba… —Leah se escuchaba lejana y triste. Desde que se había ido no se había comunicado. Dubitativo, Tom se hizo del teléfono y se levantó, evitando dirigirle alguna mirada a Bill.

—Hola —saludó desabrido, caminando hacia la parte más apartada de la diminuta sala y apoyándose contra una columna. Leah dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa.

—¿Tom? —Su tono hacía indiscutible que no quería que su llamada fuera atendida—. Es temprano, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

Tom podía imaginarla mordiéndose el labio por hacer esa pregunta, queriendo convencerse de que no le atañía, y probándose lo contrario a cada segundo.

—Tuve un inconveniente —evadió después de barajar la posibilidad de decirle la verdad y descartarla. Si Leah no se hubiera marchado alegando que tenía que pensar, él nunca habría renunciado a su trabajo, y probablemente el ascenso hubiese sido motivo de celebración. Muchas posibilidades que no serían—. Es evidente que no quieres hablar conmigo directamente, pero aquí estoy.

—Sí… —Tom levantó la vista y la enfocó un instante en Bill que seguía en el sillón, relajado y avistándole sin interés. Devolvió la mirada con la misma indiferencia—. ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

—Extraño —dijo ambiguo—. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. Quería decirte que iré a recoger mi ropa y algunos libros. Los muebles que llevé allá puedes quedártelos, venderlos o como lo consideres mejor.

No respondió con prontitud, y cuando lo hizo, fue un “¿Quieres que no esté presente?” expresado con neutralidad. Era oficial y definitivo: Leah lo había dejado.

—No, preferiría hablar contigo, Tom. ¿Tú… tú quieres verme? Quisiera decir adiós —añadió Leah—. Hemos pasado juntos demasiado para simplemente desvanecerme, pero ahora será distinto.

Una vez hacía unos años habían tenido una pelea fuerte. Era la única en la que Leah había estado decidida a romper con él. El motivo de la discusión no le venía a la memoria, pero sí tenía presente las lágrimas furiosas, copiosas, la potencia con la que la chica había estrellado sus puños en su pecho. Sin embargo, incluso esa ocasión no había bastado más un abrazo al que Leah se había resistido al inicio y consolarla sin palabras hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron secas para que olvidara su ira y renunciara a su idea.

—Basta con que me tengas entre tus brazos, así como ahora, para que lo demás pierda valor —le había dicho en un susurro.

Ahora dudaba de que un abrazo, un beso o deshacerse en lamentos y disculpas podría hacerla cambiar de resolución. Y era lo mejor. Leah era maravillosa, no podía entender por qué lo había amado tanto… y se lo dijo, tal cual lo había pensando. En contestación no obtuvo más que un “Te avisaré cuando vaya. Adiós” pronunciado en volumen bajo y quebradizo.

Tom depositó el teléfono en su sitio. La cabeza le dolía y se masajeó las sienes en movimientos energéticos, cerrando los ojos.

—Ella merece ser feliz —comentó Bill despreocupadamente, violando su espacio personal y colocando su rostro a reducidos centímetros de distancia. Tom fijó la vista en él—. Tú estás demasiado dañado para brindarle lo que requiere. Te conozco.

La afirmación lo enfureció. Sin dejarse intimidar por la cercanía, por todo lo que sabía y no sabía de Bill, devolvió la mirada, iracundo.

—No es cierto —siseó, su aliento golpeando los labios de Bill, quien sonrió con dulzura, tal vez burla. Tom bufó, alejándose al fin—. No me conoces. Hemos tenido una relación basada en el sexo, no entiendo por qué siempre estás saliendo con mierda y media. Al principio involucrando al destino y luego saliendo con que eres una maldita anormalidad andante.

Aquel término hizo que una risotada aflorara desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Bill, sin lucir en lo mínimo ofendido o irritado.

—¿Algún presentimiento de a cuántas personas le he revelado lo que soy? —Era obvio que en sí no buscaba contestación, y Tom no se la brindó—. Eres el primero y probablemente el último. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar, y sigo estándolo porque tú también lo quieres.

No encontró argumentos inmediatos para desmentir a Bill. Todo sucedía a un ritmo tan acelerado, con vuelcos imposibles de figurárselos y sin darle un jodido receso para respirar… _Respirar._ ¿Estando con un futuro trazado había respirado? No. Ahora tampoco lo hacía, conmocionado por el cambio brusco, sin embargo, era capaz de percibir cierta libertad, y se sintió vulnerable.

—No quiero que te impongas ni que me acoses. Quiero una tregua de que no esté en mis manos qué dirección voy a tomar.

No hubo respuesta, pero sucedió algo que no había sucedido antes: se vio envuelvo con firmeza por unos brazos que no le dejaron apartase y lo refugiaron de su propia debilidad. El aroma atrayente que expedía la ropa, la piel, el cabello de Bill le relajó hasta que un murmullo en su oído provocó que rompiera el abrazo, confuso.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Una cena en un restaurante y prometo dejarte en paz —propuso Bill con un semblante franco y sin presunción.

Tom no tenía hambre o por lo menos así lo creyó hasta que a la mención de comida su estómago protestó, haciéndose notar. Sin hallar ningún contra válido, accedió, y siguió accediendo cuando Bill le solicitó que se diera un baño y se cambiara la indumentaria de trabajo. “Esta es tu despedida de los trajes”, sonrió, viéndole quitarse prenda a prenda y anunciando entusiasta que debían apresurarse para alcanzar una mesa en el lugar al que quería ir.

Fueron en el auto de Bill, quien alegó que no Tom sabría a dónde dirigirse y que no contaba con la paciencia necesaria para guiarle. En el trayecto estuvieron callados, uno concentrado en conducir y el otro en ver las figuras en la calle que la velocidad las hacía borrosas. Recién en el aparcamiento de un restaurante discreto al otro lado de la ciudad, las luces de unos faros cayéndole directamente a Bill ocupado en lidiar con su cinturón de seguridad, Tom sintió necesidad de abrir la boca.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —inquirió, genuinamente curioso. Otra vez, Bill le había parecido joven, su fisonomía demasiado agraciada e inocente—. No aparentas más de… ¿veintitrés? Tal vez menos.

—Al llegar a cierta edad nuestras células dejan de deteriorarse tan rápido como las de ustedes. No somos seres inmortales pero nuestra vida es larga… mucho más larga. —Bill le miraba fijamente, y solo dejó de hacerlo cuando Tom subrayó que esa no había sido su pregunta—. Somos del mismo año.

De ahí en adelante no intercambiaron más que una conversación corta y superficial sobre comida italiana. Pero estaba bien para Tom, ya que con la decoración simple y elegante del lugar, y la atención rápida, no compartir una plática no resultó incómodo. Comieron dándose su tiempo y cuando la cuenta arribó, ambos hombres hicieron amago de agarrarla primero.

—Yo pago, no te preocupes —se adelantó Bill—. Después de todo, ha sido mi invitación.

—Como quieras, yo soy un desempleado ahora —asintió, levantando los hombros. Bill sonrió, tendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito al mozo.

Ese simple acto hizo que las preguntas acumuladas brotaran en la cabeza de Tom. Sabía que Bill era diferente, pero qué tan diferente, no. Una vez en el vehículo, miró de reojo cómo Bill luchaba por acomodar su bolso de grandes dimensiones en el asiento trasero, y sonrió, cautivado por un segundo por esa imagen. No era posible conjeturar toda la gama de secretos que lo envolvía si se le veía actuando tan… normal.

—Tienes una tarjeta de crédito —sacó súbito a colación. Bill elevó una ceja.

—Sí, y no solo una, tengo varias. ¿Tiene eso algo de peculiar? —Tom negó con la cabeza y Bill arrugó la nariz, encendiendo el motor —. No sé qué impresión te he dado, pero soy una persona corriente en bastantes aspectos.

—Persona corriente, está bien. ¿Pero eso significa que tienes un trabajo y una familia y esas cosas?

—Trabajo, sí. ¿Familia?… Complicado —contestó impávido, dando a entender que no diría más del asunto—. La influencia que tiene sobre nosotros la luna llena y los sentidos más desarrollados son la esencia de lo que nos hace tan distintos.

Con un “ya veo”, Tom no cuestionó más. Pronto, el edificio donde vivía se dibujó. Bill se detuvo y, sin indicaciones, peticiones o permisos, descendió con él y caminó a su lado. Prendiendo las luces y quitándose los abrigos, compartieron un cigarrillo y luego otro, y otro.

—Bill —dijo imprevistamente, dispuesto a verbalizar sus pensamientos—, ¿qué hay de cierto en esas creencias que existen sobre los hombres lobos? Ya sabes, lo de la plata y…

No pudo completar su oración, porque en un parpadeo tenía al otro a centímetros de su cara y su cuerpo aplastado contra el sillón. Había sido tan rápido que le costó saber qué había pasado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber cómo librarte de mí? —interrogó Bill contra sus labios. Tom no hizo ninguna tentativa de lucha, y tembló cuando un cuerpo se adhirió al suyo sin dejar espacio—. Porque temo informarte que esa mierda sin fundamentos no es verdad.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera cavilar una réplica, una boca ansiosa le empezó a besar con una suavidad que le pilló en seco, debido a que después del despliegue de imposición había esperado brusquedad, mordidas. Devolvió el beso y onduló sus caderas, estimulándose y robándole un jadeo a Bill, jadeo que se transformó en un ruido de estupor al darle un empujón violento y hacerlo aterrizar en el suelo. Se levantó con lentitud y se desvistió, urgiendo con la mirada a Bill a que hiciera lo mismo.

Aunque era un día catártico, Tom había vislumbrado la posibilidad de cegarse y hacer oídos sordos por un rato a los fragmentos que no dejaban de desplomarse de su futuro destruido…

Ya los dos desnudos, se besaron nuevamente, entremezclando el sabor a nicotina con el de deseo y desesperación. Avanzaron a trompicones a la cama y Bill siguió las instrucciones dichas en murmullos roncos y dominantes, apartando las piernas y gimiendo desde lo más hondo de su ser por cada caricia, lamida y embestida de la que fue objeto.

—Te ves tan bien así —dijo Tom con los dientes apretados, manteniendo un vaivén marcado, profundo. Nadando en un mar de placer, Bill sonrió, oprimiendo sus músculos y haciéndole ver estrellas a Tom—. Mierda, mierda…

—¿Ah sí? —balbuceó, sintiéndose muy cerca al orgasmo.

—Recibiéndome. Cabemos perfecto, como si… —Dos estocadas más y estaba listo para su clímax—. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Hechos el uno para el otro —hizo eco Bill, arreglándoselas para que Tom le besara en su momento cumbre, y no le dejó ir de su agarre ni cuando el preservativo fue descartado ni cuando se dejaron caer agotados y satisfechos en un amasijo confuso de piernas, brazos, sudor y corazones agitados.


	8. Gris III (Irascible)

_Bésame  
en mis húmedos labios  
bésame  
también cuando sepan amargos  
bésame_  
Rammstein ~ Küss Mich (Fellfrosch)

La sensación era tan agradable que deseó que se prolongara, pero ni bien la conciencia le golpeó, se dio cuenta de que el placer que sentía provenía de una fuente real. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y su torso, y su corazón latía acelerado mientras una lengua serpenteaba contra su piel desnuda. Abrió los ojos, centrándolos en el espectáculo que tenía lugar a los pies de su cama y soltó un jadeo. Bill estaba arrodillado a un lado, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos.

—Buenos días —saludó Bill con una sonrisa inocente.

Los reclamos de Tom murieron en su boca sin pronunciarlos ya que, sin advertencia y de lleno, sintió humedad y calidez en sus muslos interiores, muy cerca de su intimidad. Era la segunda vez sucedía eso, y al igual que la ocasión anterior, se dejó hacer… Bill era hábil, sabía lo que hacía, presionando los puntos que le hacían perder la razón y profundizando mucho. Al recuperarse de su orgasmo, no se molestó en cubrirse ni en mirar a Bill relamerse los labios, sino que le echó un vistazo de soslayo al reloj de su velador y resopló. Pasaba del mediodía, debía apurarse si quería llegar a la hora. Se levantó, ignorando sus rodillas débiles y anunciando que tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

—Venía a ver si querías hacer algo —dijo Bill, imitando sus movimientos y con el ceño fruncido.

No contestó al instante, ocupado en buscar toallas limpias y sujetarse el cabello en lo más alto de su cabeza para evitar mojárselas.

—No, ya quedé con mis padres —negó, al fin encontrando una toalla y pensando que debía dejar de postergar hacer las labores domésticas—. Por cierto, me gusta cómo luces —añadió con una sonrisa.

Bill tenía rastas en la parte inferior de su cabello. Largas rastas peinadas hacia atrás y con algunas teñidas de blanco. Le sentaba perfectamente, dándole una apariencia delicada. Bill era demasiado guapo, lo comprobaba por millonésima vez, y no se sorprendía del cambio de look: los meses que se conocían, lo había visto con varios estilos.

—Quería algo diferente —dijo sin corresponder su sonrisa y siguiéndole hacia el cuarto de baño—. Así que con tus padres…

Tom asintió, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua temperada. La noche anterior había llamado a sus papás y cambiado la usual cena por un almuerzo. Había estado prolongando lo más que podía anunciarles que Leah y él eran historia, pero ya no podía hacerlo más; no era justo con Simone. Sin embargo, participarles que ya no tenía trabajo era un asunto que evitaría contarles hasta saber con exactitud a qué dedicarse.

—Si no hay problemas contigo, podría acompañarte —ofreció Bill, contemplándole con indiferencia y con un tono que Tom no pudo identificar como serio o de chanza.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? —Para su desconcierto, Bill solo encogió un hombro. Era una idea descartada, además que el almuerzo sería tenso con las malas nuevas, o lo que fuera—. No puede ser. Son personas decentes y buenas, demasiado buenas…

—¿Insinúas que yo no soy decente y bueno? —Tom rió, sin rebatir. Bill enarcó una ceja, dándose media vuelta y dejándolo solo.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó con rapidez y regresó a su habitación. No había rastros de Bill, pero en la cama estaban dispuestos un jean, una camiseta y ropa interior. Le dio un examen fugaz a las prendas y empezó a vestirse al darles un visto bueno.

Era imposible no asombrarse por cómo Bill se las había ingeniado para ser un constante en su vida desde que esta había dado un giro de 180º. Aparecía o llamaba cuando menos lo esperaba, hacía planes a los que no le permitía negarse y dormían juntos. Había oportunidades en las que parecían dos viejos amigos y otras en las que volvían a ser esos amantes esporádicos que se deseaban sin atañer nada más. En la semana y media que había pasado desde que había renunciado a su trabajo, Bill había cumplido con su promesa, brindándole paz. Paradójicamente, no había sido del modo en el que había esperado.

Arreglándose sus rastas frente el espejo, salió del dormitorio. Bill estaba en la sala, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene con esa cara? —cuestionó sin girarse a mirarle. Tom se puso a su lado, quitándole el cigarro y dándole una pitada.

—Mis papás. —Bill no mostró ninguna expresión—. Creo que la única manera de verdaderamente contentarlos es asentándome, casarme, darles nietos, todo eso.

—Pero es engañarte a ti mismo —señaló con suavidad—. No es lo que querías, y quizá nunca lo quieras. Nunca podrías encajar esa imagen de perfección que tienen, porque no es real, no eres tú.

—Actuar como los otros quieren y esperan de ti no es algo inusitado. La mayoría de personas vivimos para alcanzar las metas que la sociedad aprueba. —Quedó mudo un momento antes de continuar—. Cuando Leah se marchó, se llevó con ella mi entumecimiento, y ahora que tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiero, es hasta gracioso que tome en consideración a mis padres.

—Es triste no luchar por lo que quieres —apuntó Bill, quitándole su cigarro e inhalando profundamente.

Lo complicado para Tom era que no sabía por qué luchar, pero evitó comentarlo. De imprevisto, fue asaltado por unos labios con sabor a nicotina que le besaron con serenidad. No se resistió. Había aprendido a no resistirse a los besos de Bill ni a sus caricias. Con el pasar de las semanas solo había comprobado lo que sospechaba: no tenía verdadera opción.

—Hoy hay luna llena —declaró Bill con voz baja y ronca al apartarse. Tom contrajo sus facciones—. Quiero pedirte que estés conmigo.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Tom. Sabía lo que sucedía con Bill en las noches de luna llena, y eso le hacía sentir temor. Era como jugar a hacerse mimos con un gran animal cuyas fauces podría destrozarlo si así lo quisiera. Sin embargo, cualquier negación que hubiera podido estar en la punta de su lengua, se esfumó al centrar los ojos en Bill. Su rostro no se mostraba inseguro, pero tampoco pedante ni como si supiera de antemano su respuesta y hacer la petición solo fuera una mera formalidad inútil.

El silencio siguió alargándose y admirado vio cómo la mirada de Bill mostraba cierta frágil ansiedad que no se traslucía en su actitud ni en sus expresiones.

—Está bien —finalmente accedió. Bill le sonrió, besándole nuevamente.

Después de despedirse y asegurar que se pondría en contacto apenas pudiera, Tom condujo a velocidad normal y sintió que menos de un pestañeo había llegado a la casa de sus padres. Sin hacerle caso al hambre que tenía por no comer desde la tarde anterior, salió de su camioneta con calma y se apoyó contra ella, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Se llevaba bien con sus papás y los quería mucho a los dos. Pero no tenía nada en común con ellos, gente sencilla y amorosa, y cada una de las actitudes que mostró desde que era un pequeño niño, esa curiosidad por la naturaleza y un sentimiento incomprensible de anhelo hacia lo desconocido no hicieron más que crear un abismo que nunca fue superado y que solo se ahondó al enterarse de que no era su hijo biológico. Sin embargo, ese distanciamiento no quitaba que quisiera brindarles alguna alegría, y era muy a menudo que se encontraba con la realidad de que no podría hacerlo; al menos no cómo hubieran querido.

De adolescente había pasado largas tardes cavilando sobre sus verdaderos padres, preguntándose qué tan distinta sería su vida con ellos, pero nunca había hecho averiguaciones por su cuenta ni intentado ubicarlos, ¿por qué hacerlo? Había sido dado en adopción, no lo habían querido, y no había motivos ni circunstancias válidas.

Aspirando aire profundamente, entró a la casa. La bienvenida fue como siempre, pero notaba flotando en el ambiente la ansiedad por saber qué ocurría. Esperó a que la comida estuviera servida hasta contar la noticia. Simone mostró un rostro como si a quien hubieran abandonado fuera a ella. Tom casi podía ver sus sueños de boda y nietos reducidos a trizas, y cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, no pudo más que excusarse de la mesa y subir al segundo piso, buscando refugio en su antigua habitación que seguí igual a como la había dejado.

Recordó la tarde que había presentado a Leah a su familia. Llevaban casi medio año saliendo, y tanto su madre como su novia habían pedido numerosas veces conocerse. El gusto mutuo había sido instantáneo e irremediable, la cháchara entre las dos mujeres incansable y que con el pasar de las visitas no hizo más que tornarse en una relación casi de madre-hija.

Se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta y una figura ingresó a la alcoba, tomando asiento a su lado en la cama.

—Tu madre lo superará… eventualmente. —Era Gordon. Su papá tenía una sonrisa dubitativa y le puso una mano encima del hombro en mudo apoyo—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Lo más probable es que mejor de lo que mamá quisiera —contestó con sinceridad—. He retrasado mucho el visitarlos para eludir decirles lo que había pasado.

—Hijo, aunque sabes que Leah se ha ganado a pulso un lugar en nuestro hogar, también debes saber que siempre nos tendrás, a tu madre y a mí, apoyándote en cualquier decisión que tomes. No lo olvides nunca. Siempre vas a hacer sentirnos orgullosos.

La decisión la había tomado Leah, pero Tom asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería Gordon. Cuando estuvo a solas de nuevo, rebuscó entre sus viejas cajas la que contenía los dibujos que había hecho de niño y los inspeccionó. Bill tenía razón, no quería hijos ni una existencia estable, mediocre, y era muy probable que no los quisiera jamás. Fue en ese instante que sintió algo que no había sentido antes, y murmuró al viento un agradecimiento a su ex-novia por romper el estereotipo en el que habían estado vegetando.

Leah había ido a recoger sus cosas unos días antes.

El encuentro se había sentido raro, triste; habían actuado como dos desconocidos sin nada que compartir y como si ni siquiera se debieran una despedida. La había seguido con la vista mientras empacaba hasta que la había abrazado sin premeditación, dejándola estática y haciendo que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Ese abrazo había representado su adiós y, antes de separarse, había susurrado que esperaba que fuera feliz.

—Yo también espero que seas feliz, Tom —había respondido ella con un hilo de voz, para luego separarse, acabar de guardar sus pertenencias e irse sin mirar atrás.

Al bajar, encontró a su mamá tranquila y tomándose un té en el porche. Se acercó a ella renuente. No quería reclamos ni una interrogación, tampoco diría razones. Para su alivio, no hubo más que un beso en su frente acompañado por un “solo quiero lo mejor para ti”. Se despidió al cabo de una conversación corta intentando convencer a su madre que estaría bien y que no necesitaba mudarse de vuelta a la casa, pero acordó visitar más seguido.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, hijo? —inquirió Gordon, uniéndose a ellos en el porche y haciendo un gesto hacia la caja entre sus brazos.

—Papeles —contestó Tom, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Su papá sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda y reiterándole que si tenía alguna dificultad o simplemente quería charlar, podía contar con ellos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Era poco menos de un mes que estaba libre de obligaciones; aunque al principio se había sentido extraño al no tener que seguir un horario estricto, pronto se había acostumbrado, pero sabía que no podía seguir así por toda la eternidad. En una luz roja, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

—Oye, Bill, ¿en qué trabajas? —fue lo que cuestionó apenas la otra persona contestó. Hubo un silencio breve.

—En la casa de subastas de mi padre —dijo lacónico.

—Eso no me sirve —observó. Bill no dijo nada, evidenciando que no le incumbía—. Intento descubrir qué hacer conmigo mismo y las opciones que he considerado no me atraen… Umh. ¿Quieres que nos veamos ahora? No tengo nada que hacer.

—Me haces sentir que solo te sirvo para entretenimiento —ironizó Bill con ligereza, con indicios de buen humor—. ¿Dentro de unos minutos en el bar el que nos conocimos? Es céntrico y apuesto que está abierto.

No recordaba cuál bar era ese y preguntó la dirección. Llegó rápido y Bill no tardó en aparecer en la puerta. Los pocos hombres que estaban viraron a mirarlo de reojo, y Tom se debatió si haría lo mismo que ellos… Probablemente sí, y por segunda vez en el día, corroboró lo atractivo que era Bill, las rastas nuevas que encuadraban sus bellas facciones en combinación con la ropa de diseñador provocaba que sobresaliera en cualquier lugar, y más aún en un bar.

—¿Hipnotizado por mi belleza? —se burló, sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa. Tom no refutó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Bromeaba, pero creo que acerté.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste con el maquillaje… tu cabello, la ropa? —preguntó cuando Bill había ordenado una cerveza y dado una calada al cigarro que le pidió.

—Desde los doce. —Ante la expresión de Tom de curiosidad, siguió—: Siempre he tenido la libertad de hacer lo que me ha apetecido, no he tenido grandes trabas de mi familia ni de la gente que me ha rodeado, y cuando tenía doce conseguí un delineador, creyendo que se me sentaría bien. No me equivoqué, y fue entonces que comencé a experimentar con mi apariencia. Hasta ahora lo sigo haciendo —añadió, moviendo un poco la cabeza y provocando que las rastas se sacudiesen levemente.

Tom no vocalizó el comentario que pensó por sentir que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo. Al ver el identificador de llamadas, por un instante dudó en aceptar la llamada.

—Maldito ingrato, ¿qué es de ti? —escuchó en tono socarrón al contestar—. Estás como desaparecido desde que eres una lacra de la sociedad.

—Hola Gusti —saludó, sonriendo y sin desmentir a su amigo. Bill tomaba sorbos de su cerveza, luciendo educadamente entretenido en estudiarse las uñas y no en escuchar una conversación ajena—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien. Espero que tú también estés bien. —Gustav sabía los cambios que habían acontecido con Tom, y sin sofocarlo, lo tenía bajo una estricta y discreta vigilancia—. Quiero invitarte a una fiesta organizada para Tobbie que cumple seis meses.

Gustav era su mejor amigo, pero ir obligado a una fiesta de un niño, especialmente de uno que no sabe qué sucede a su alrededor y lo único que hace de interesante es babear el hombro de su madre, distaba mucho de ser atrayente. Explicó todo eso sin tacto, y luego de lanzar una risotada, Gustav dijo que aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo, no había podido persuadir a su suegra y su esposa.

—Ven por la amistad que tenemos… y porque han pasado unos buenos días desde que te visité —agregó. Tom no quería ir, pero Gus tenía un buen punto. Con la mirada preguntó a Bill, que encogió un hombro pero moduló un “irás conmigo” que le hizo vacilar más.

—Está bien, Gusti, tú ganas —convino al pasar cierto silencio pesado y ahogando un suspiro—. Si no hay algún inconveniente, iré acompañado

Bill también había ganado.

Evadiendo los cuestionamientos que la palabra “acompañado” acarreó, Tom constató que la reunión era en la casa de su amigo y colgó, clavando los ojos en Bill con intensidad. ¿Cómo decirle las incertidumbres que tenía sobre su comportamiento? Era luna llena, después de todo, y si algo le sucedía a Gustav o a su familia, la culpabilidad le perseguiría por el resto de su jodida existencia.

—Puedo controlarme —dijo Bill, adelantándose y adivinando el recelo de Tom, quien siguió con la misma mirada—. No seas dramático, prácticamente puedo ver las escenas cruentas y violentas que estás imaginándote. Te repito que no habrá problemas, aunque después de cierta hora es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo? —indagó, pagando la cuenta y saliendo a la calle. Estaba oscureciendo y la luna ya se dibujaba en el cielo.

“Capricho”, pronunció Bill con una voz que sonó como una caricia y que le causó estremecimientos. Ya en su camioneta y a mitad de camino, se sintió intranquilo, pero no por la seguridad de Gustav; era como si recién concientizara que esa noche no sería como el resto, y que al acceder a estar con un hombre lobo en aquellas horas en las que no era dueño de sí mismo en su totalidad hubiera firmado una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Qué es esto? —Saliendo de su embotamiento, Tom se fijó que Bill señalaba la caja que había en el asiento trasero y le hizo un ademán, dándole a entender que no se detuviera si quería examinarla.

Sacándose el cinturón de seguridad, Bill hizo lo necesario para poner la caja a sus piernas y ver el contenido. Unos cuantos minutos y muchos kilómetros luego, Bill volvió a hablar:

—No sé de arte o dibujo, pero tengo buen gusto y este en particular… —Tom aprovechó una luz roja para ver fugazmente el boceto de una fracción de bosque desolado que Bill tenía entre sus manos—. Tantos detalles hechos con pulcritud. Casi se siente que puedes sentir el viento que mueve las hojas. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando lo hiciste?

—Trece —respondió con apatía, doblando una esquina. Aparcó frente a una casa blanca y apagó el motor—. Ya llegamos. Compórtate. —Bill torció los ojos.

El ambiente que les recibió era cálido y agradable, y entre las habilidades sociales que no sabía que Bill poseía para entablar charlas y ser encantador, y que el hijo de Gustav estuviera tomando una siesta, ausente en su propia fiesta, la sensación de inquietud de Tom disminuyó notablemente. Había una cantidad reducida de gente y todavía menos niños, por lo que no pasó demasiado para que Gustav y él estuvieran acomodados en uno de los sillones mientras Bill dirigía con destreza la conversación de un pequeño grupo.

—Me había llamado la atención que me avisaras que vendrías con alguien, pero admito que no esperé esto. Bill parece especial, ¿estás con él? —dijo Gustav, cuidando de no ser oído e ignorando la mueca de Tom—. Ya sabes, más serio que el amorío que han estado teniendo estos meses, porque hacerte terminar con Leah…

—Leah fue la que me dejó —interrumpió con tanta acidez que sobresaltó a Gustav. Era cierto que Leah lo había dejado, sin embargo, no le hacía caso a la vocecilla en su interior que le indicaba la había alejado con su conducta—. Y no, no estoy con Bill. Lo que tenemos es… complejo.

Decirle la verdad en todas sus dimensiones a su amigo estaba descontado. Seguramente pensaría que había perdido la cabeza, y si Bill no estuviera ahí como un indicador constante de que era real, era posible que también se tildara de loco. Esa misma noche había grandes posibilidades de ver en vivo y en directo a un gran animal que la mayoría de personas solo atribuían a cuentos de hadas como la caperucita roja.

—Oye, Tom, sé honesto contigo y conmigo: ¿estás enamorado?

La primera reacción que tuvo fue reírse, y lo hizo, grandes carcajadas que provocaron que un par de personas levantara la vista hacia ellos. Gustav puso los ojos en blanco, gesto que indicaba que no necesitaba otra contestación. Pero cuando la risa murió, y de pronto Bill se excusó y se sentó a su costado, diciéndole a Gustav que su esposa requería de su presencia y este los dejó solos, la pregunta hizo eco en su mente. ¿Enamorado? No, no lo estaba y maldijo a su amigo por infectarle con ideas estúpidas.

—¿Qué tienes? —interrogó, dándole un vistazo al reloj de su teléfono. No eran más de las siete pero Bill no dejaba de removerse en su asiento, tenso—. ¿Quieres irte?

—¿Así que no estás enamorado de mí? —Bill estaba serio, sus largas uñas incrustadas en el brazo del sillón.

Al principio, Tom no pudo entender a qué venía la pregunta, pero no pasó ni unos segundos para caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido: Bill los había escuchado. Y la intranquilidad que sentía se mezcló con disgusto.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es signo de mala educación —amonestó sin humor, evadiendo la mirada afilada que estaba recibiendo—. Pero no, ni se me ocurriría. ¿Tú sí estás enamorado, acaso?

—Qué imbécil eres —gruñó Bill, mostrando los dientes, mostrándole a Tom que estaba atónito cómo sus caninos crecían unos centímetros y sus ojos normalmente marrones cobraban visos amarillentos—. Nos vamos ahora o…

No hubo necesidad de que la oración fuera completada. Se despidieron de forma escueta y apresurada, y la noche les recibió con sus brazos fríos. Bill se subió a la camioneta, hundiéndose en el asiento y con la respiración irregular; no dijo nada, y siguió sin hacerlo aún cuando Tom preguntó en un murmullo a dónde ir. Al no recibir respuesta, encendió el vehículo y emprendió el trayecto hacia el piso de Bill.

Su corazón latía fuerte y en la base de su estómago, la ansiedad y el miedo habían anidado, dejándolo con la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio. Vio de soslayo cómo el hombre a su lado tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, al parecer luchando consigo mismo y tembló. ¿Bill se había enamorado de él y ahora estaba furioso porque no correspondía esos sentimientos? Tenía cierta lógica y justificaba esa obsesión, esa imposición para ser parte de su vida, pero Tom no se atrevió a abrir la boca y tales pensamientos no llegaron a sus finas raíces.

“Ven conmigo”. El susurro fue dicho al llegar al edificio en el que Bill vivía. Aunque no dio señales de haberle oído, sus pies se movieron solos, siguiendo el camino que Bill recorrió y saltando al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada con ímpetu tras sus espaldas.

—Bésame. —Tom se quedó quieto, el temor paralizándolo y con la garganta cerrada—. Bésame —repitió Bill con suavidad, avanzando hacia él a largos trancos, tomándolo de las solapas y pegando sus labios a los suyos.

El beso fue dulce y gentil, sin embargo, al pasar los minutos y hacer una ligera señal de querer separarse, fue Bill quien se apartó y lo estrelló contra una pared con tanta fuerza que su cabeza rebotó y soltó un gemido de dolor. Y, nuevamente, fue besado, el aire siendo arrebatado de sus pulmones por el frenesí y la pasión desbocada, y el vasto y ajeno mundo al que Bill le había introducido haciéndole sentir toda su abrumadora realidad.


	9. Peligro II (Dis-torsiones: Autodominio)

_As you look around this room tonight  
settle in your seat and dim the lights  
Do you want my blood, do you want my tears?  
what do you want?  
what do you want from me?_  
Pink Floyd ~ What do you want from me?

Habían pasado unos minutos desde la medianoche, estaba desnudo bocabajo y en diagonal en una cama desordenada y respirando pausadamente. El “te amo” se escuchó con voz baja, antecediendo el sonido del roce de pies descalzos contra el piso. Tom apenas lo escuchó, tiritando por el frío y alarmado por el comportamiento volátil que había estado teniendo Bill. No podía saber con certeza qué pasaría; hasta ese momento, todos sus intentos de adivinar habían resultado infructuosos: no había habido sexo violento, sino besos en cada centímetro de su piel con una delicadeza que le había hecho estremecerse y a los que ni se les ocurrió negarse. Tampoco había vuelto a recibir la pregunta “¿no estás enamorado de mí?” ni golpes u órdenes.

—Deberías irte —balbuceó Bill repentinamente, sobresaltándole. Estaba a su costado, inclinado hacia él y, contrario a lo que acababa de decir, cuando se removió ligeramente en una tentativa de levantarse lo sujetó con una mano apoyada en su espalda.

—Debería —repitió Tom, dejándose caer y trémulo por los dedos gélidos haciendo círculos pequeños en su nuca y espalda—, pero no me dejarás, ¿verdad?

No hubo más respuesta que una respiración cálida en su oído y el leve cosquilleo de las rastas de Bill cayéndole encima como una cortina oscura. El colchón se hundió bajo un nuevo peso y no sintió los besos y caricias que creyó que seguirían, porque en cuestión de segundos había sido cambiado de posición, quedando frente a frente con unas facciones contorsionadas por una conmoción imposible de determinar cuál era.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Qué quiero de ti? —Bill parecía hasta incrédulo de escuchar semejante cuestionamiento a esas alturas—. Lo quiero todo… Si solo estuvieras dispuesto. ¿Por qué, Tom? ¿Por qué no quieres?

Tom quiso articular algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. A cada sílaba que había ido pronunciando, el furor de Bill había estado incrementando, manifestándose esa alteración de ánimo también en su cuerpo, sus caninos alargándose y los músculos de su cara tensándose. Venciendo por un instante la subyugación que sabía que era más que física y abarcaba más niveles de los que estaba dispuesto a consentir, Tom le dio un empujón a Bill, haciéndolo caer en el suelo y se incorporó con celeridad.

Estaba al tanto de que no llegaría lejos, de la futilidad de siquiera pensar en irse de esa situación, sin embargo, la última y diminuta fibra de instinto de conservación que todavía tenía le movió a coger su ropa y empezar a vestirse mientras Bill se enderezaba y con aterradora pesadez avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Vas a matarme? —logró decir, subiéndose el jean antes de ser detenido por dos manos que se cerraron como tenazas en sus brazos.

Recibió una negativa rotunda e, imprevistamente y bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas corridas, vio con horror cómo Bill daba un salto hacia atrás, doblándose en dos, su desnudez siendo cubierta por una capa cada vez más densa de pelos y sus músculos y huesos cambiando de lugar entre sonidos de crujidos y los jadeos que de a pocos se volvieron aullidos bajos. Tom quedó petrificado, contemplando la transformación y cuando esta se completó, la vaga sensación de peligro que había sentido desde tantas horas atrás, cobró dimensiones monstruosas.

La previa ocasión en la que había estado en presencia del animal, sin saber que era Bill, había tenido miedo; ahora que sabía a quién tenía delante, por algún motivo, ese miedo había crecido exponencialmente, y su cerebro no dejaba de atormentarlo haciendo una comparación del Bill que conocía y de este convertido en una bestia…

El lobo le miró, mostrando sus fauces abiertas y las fosas de su nariz amplias, filtrando grandes cantidades de aire y recuperándose de la transición que había sufrido. Sin saber cómo, Tom principió su huida, corriendo a ciegas por el piso mal iluminado. Cuando vio próxima la puerta, tropezó aparatosamente con sus propios pies y cayó, rasmillándose los codos y rodillas. Se recuperó inmediatamente, sintiendo apenas el dolor en las partes lastimadas por la adrenalina, pero no pudo reiniciar su huída debido a que el animal se plantó delante, interponiéndose entre la salida y él.

—Bill —murmuró—. Bill, escúchame.

Era inútil. Los ojos pardos de Bill estaban nublados, furibundos. No había escapatoria, nunca había tenido una, sin embargo, cuando el animal se le lanzó encima con sus mandíbulas abiertas, preparado para atacarle, buscó esquivarlo y cayó estrepitosamente en la alfombra.

Tom no oía nada más que los latidos impetuosos de su corazón pulsando en sus orejas y después de que una pata pesada y garras rasgándole la piel de su brazo izquierdo frenaron su intento de alzarse, se quedó tumbado, y solo se movió de nuevo, dando golpes con los puños cerrados a cualquier parte blanda al sentir unos colmillos hundiéndose en la carne de la unión entre su hombro y cuello.

Un grito largo y desgarrador profanó el silencio de la noche, y no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que era suyo hasta que la garganta le ardió y se le cerró, dejándolo afónico. Dejó de dar golpes inservibles y se quedó quieto. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que tampoco podía reconocer como suyas, y la sangre manaba a grandes borbotones, drenándole la escasa conexión con la realidad que aún poseía. Bill debía terminar lo que había empezado, fue su última reflexión coherente viéndose arrastrado por el dolor agudo que sentía.

La sangre siguió saliendo de la herida cuando fue liberado, imparable y caliente, al igual que los pasmos y el dolor siguieron persistentes y penetrantes hasta que, de un instante a otro, fue absorbido por una inconsciencia negra a la que no pudo combatir…

El alba despuntaba y los rayos tibios del sol cayendo directamente sobre sus ojos fue lo que le despertó. Estaba acostado en una cama, desnudo a excepción de una venda que envolvía su hombro y parte de su pecho y otra que tenía en su brazo izquierdo. Su boca estaba seca y cada músculo, cada tejido dolió ante los más insignificantes movimientos que intentó realizar antes de advertir una figura observándole en pie y apoyada contra una de las paredes. Bill estaba con el rostro demacrado, el maquillaje corrido dibujando líneas negras en sus mejillas y vistiendo no más que ropa interior.

La noche había terminado, pero sabía que el mal sueño no; todo había sido real, la mordida, la sangre y todas aquellas sensaciones acuciantes. Tom cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiéndose débil.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con voz vacía, lejana.

Pudo percibir algo distinto en Bill, algo casi imperceptible y abrió los ojos, sin poder evitar reparar más escrupulosamente en lo pálido y el talante desmejorado que portaba Bill, en sus profundas ojeras y las manchas de sangre seca distribuidas en sus piernas, torso y brazos. Su sangre, adivinaba.

—No eres el mismo de antes y nunca volverás a serlo, Tom. Este mes experimentarás cambios: tu percepción será diferente por tus sentidos más desarrollados y tendrás cambios violentos de humor. Y, finalmente, a la próxima luna llena te convertirás en un lobo.

—¿Soy como tú porque me mordiste? —Bill asintió.

—Existe un patógeno en mi sangre que solo puedo trasmitir cuando estoy transformado. Esa particularidad es la que me brinda las habilidades sobrehumanas y es por eso mismo que, excluyendo el que dice que se puede transmitir por una mordida, los mitos que existen sobre los hombres lobos no son más que fantasías. No hay intervención de magia, es más bien…

—Como una puta enfermedad, ¿no? —A Bill no le gustaba ese apelativo, fue irrebatible por cómo se removió de su posición, pero no le refutó. Tom sonrió agriamente, sus labios resecos partiéndose y la sed que tenía aumentando—.  No… no tenías ningún derecho de volverme… esto. Dijiste que tenías control sobre ti mismo, ¿acaso lo hiciste a propósito?

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo Bill, tajante. Tom recordaba la mirada nublada por la rabia. Era verdad: Bill no había sido él mismo—. Sabía que mis impulsos y las emociones guardadas saldrían en algún momento, lo que no pensé que sería capaz de morderte al… explotar.

Esa no era la respuesta completa, y ambos lo sabían. Pero no hubo ni insinuación de una explanación, porque súbitamente el ambiente se modificó y en simultáneo tanto Bill como él supieron que no pasaría demasiado para que una tercera persona irrumpiera en la habitación.

—¡Bill! —El rugido se escuchó en paralelo a la aparición de un hombre con el rostro contraído en una mueca iracunda, irradiando olas de disgusto y luciendo más que dispuesto a acometer contra ellos.

—Serénate, Georg —fue lo que Bill contestó, contundente y sin dejar espacio a réplicas. Tom dejó de darle valor a la incomodidad que sentía por estar desnudo debajo de la delgada manta que le cubría, a la sed, al dolor, y miró con atención—. Ya está hecho, es irreversible, y lo sabes. No armes un escándalo.

La agresividad de Georg pareció disminuir notablemente. Tom seguía contemplando la escena con curiosidad: era evidente que Bill, aún con la apariencia más frágil y desmejorada que portaba, emana más poder; incluso, en el aire podía olisquearse esa exudación de dominancia que le provocaba cierto recelo y que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran… Esta era una microscópica muestra del nuevo universo con reglas diferentes y al que había ingresado.

—Cruzaste límites que te estaban explícitamente prohibidos. —Georg le hizo gesto despectivo, como si quisiera intimidarlo. Tom no se sintió amenazado y se quedó calmo, mientras Bill avanzaba hacia él portando una sonrisa exangüe—.Tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Lo sé. —La sonrisa dejó de relucir en los labios sin color de Bill. Georg maldijo entre dientes acompañado por un “espero que valga la pena” y salió del dormitorio a pasos agigantados.

Tom esperó a que la presencia de Georg se desvaneciera para hablar:

—¿Por qué te tiene tanto —dudó en la elección del término— respeto?

—Soy más fuerte y su instinto de preservación le indica que perdería contra mí —explicó Bill con sencillez, pasándose las manos llenas de sangre coagulada por sus ojos y cuello—. Necesito ducharme…

—Tengo sed —interrumpió. Sin pronunciar palabra, Bill salió del cuarto y regresó con un vaso de agua del que Tom bebió la mitad luego de hacer esfuerzos para alinear la cabeza—. Gracias.

—Quizá quieras dormir más y recuperar algo de energía.

Tom tuvo el perecedero pensamiento de detenerle y exigir la aclaración de las cosas que todavía colgaban en el aire. Sin embargo, su lengua quedó pegada a su paladar, y después de que Bill se marchara, sin buscarlo, cayó sumergido en un estado vago, con un pie en la realidad y el otro en el mundo de los sueños, siendo capaz de oír los ruidos de la calle y, al mismo tiempo, de ver imágenes de él mismo corriendo por un pasaje oscuro y sin fin.

El aroma a fresco fue lo que le despertó, anclándolo. Parpadeó confuso, escuchando un lejano y a la vez claro “necesitas comer y sería recomendable que te revisara la herida”.

La tez de Bill estaba completamente limpia, libre de maquillaje y, menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, algo que no acabó de descifrar le perturbó y llevó su corazón a su garganta. Pero no duró mucho porque una toalla cayó en el suelo y un cuerpo blanco, bien constituido saltó a la vista con descaro. Miró a Bill ponerse una camiseta y jeans sencillos, y aplicarse delineador con rapidez.

—Quiero un baño —dijo, despertando de la ensoñación a la que se había dejado llevar, incorporándose y cayéndose a continuación contra el colchón.

Estaba débil y requeriría ayuda. No tuvo que verbalizar su petición, ya que Bill se adelantó y le hizo sentarse, sacándole con cuidado las vendas y ayudándolo a ir hacia el baño en donde sin importar si es que se mojaba, se las arregló para temperar el agua y servirle de apoyo mientras lo auxiliaba a que se jabonara con gentileza y evitara empaparse el cabello.

—¿Por qué la herida de aquí está casi cerrada? —preguntó mientras veía a Bill secarle con delicadeza la zona injuriada entre su cuello y hombro. Su brazo ya estaba vendado, los rastros de las garras visibles y abiertos—. Pensé que había sido profunda por la cantidad de sangre que salió.

—No te desgarré la carne. Se curará pronto pero quedará una cicatriz —señaló Bill con tono suave, tomando una venda nueva.

Se dejó poner un bóxer limpio una vez que estuvo vendado y un pijama. De ahí caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en una silla, siempre socorrido por Bill que lucía apagado y lejos de tener aquella actitud que tantas ocasiones lo había amilanado. Siguieron sin pronunciar vocablo alguno hasta que tuvo delante un plato de sopa con un aspecto no tan apetecible.

—Tiene un mejor sabor de lo que parece —dijo Bill, mordiéndose el labio y tendiéndole una cuchara.

—Dijiste que lo quieres todo de mí, ¿es cierto? —Bill asintió después de un titubeo, aún insistiéndole a que cogiera la cuchara. Tom lo hizo—. ¿Desde cuándo es así?

—Desde que nos conocimos.

—Estamos destinados a ser —intervino con el enunciado que tantas veces Bill había dicho, y prácticamente sintió ganas de reír con sarcasmo—. Más que en el destino, me inclino a pensar que eres tú quien ha movido los hilos. Te trazaste la meta de inmiscuirte en mi vida sin importar cómo, y lo has logrado.

Bill negó con la cabeza, quitándole la cuchara que seguía en mano de Tom, inmóvil y sumergiéndola en el plato de sopa antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Es algo más, algo superior a una simple obsesión o meta… Lo que nos une es más importante, un lazo que no podrías romper aunque quisieras. —Tom seguía sin recibir la sopa y Bill se lo pidió con los ojos.

—¿Qué, Bill? ¿Fue por eso que me mordiste? —interrogó después de aceptar la cuchara. Bill tenía razón, el sabor no estaba tan mal, y repentinamente, su apetito se abrió e instó con un gesto que le siguiera dando, a lo que Bill sonrió por un segundo.

—No. Nunca había estado tan fuera de mí.

Había estado hablando rudamente, arrinconando para obtener respuestas, y una ira que no se concretaba formándose en la boca de su estómago. Pero Tom no presionó más, comiendo en silencio. Había un muro invisible que le frenaba a molestarse con Bill del todo… Un muro al que no le quería poner nombre. Cuando el plato de sopa se acabó, regresaron a la habitación, no sin pasar por la sala y viera las manchas rojizas distribuidas.

—Lo estás asimilando con tranquilidad —comentó Bill, ayudándole a acomodarse. Tom pensó con calma su respuesta.

—Supongo que es debido a que todavía no proceso la verdadera extensión de lo que ha sucedido y sucederá, ¿sabes?… Hace un mes tenía a una mujer que me amaba y un trabajo de oficina, y el futuro es completamente incierto. —Sonrió débilmente—. Y no digas que cuento contigo.

—Pero es cierto.

Bill estaba a un lado de la cama, y Tom le invitó a echarse a su costado. Guardaron su distancia, como si inesperadamente ese nexo que los había unido invariable y superficialmente desde que se conocieron, hubiera cobrado otra extensión a la que debían acostumbrarse.

—¿Qué tal si decido que no quiero vivir como un monstruo y me mato? —Bill le miró con ojos tan grandes y un desconcierto casi tangible que no pudo más que soltar una carcajada fugaz y muerta—. Bromeo.

—No me provoca risa. En lo mínimo. —Como la aparente sonrisa en los labios de Tom persistía, aligerando el ambiente, pronto consiguió que fuera correspondida. Bill suspiró—. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero es irrevocable. No hay cura para lo que te he…

—Contagiado. —Encima de ellos pendió un silencio pesado hasta que Tom viró hacia Bill, descansando la cabeza encima de un brazo doblado, ignorando el dolor en su hombro y estudiando el perfil del otro hombre—. ¿Está bien utilizar designaciones como licántropo?

—Licántropo, hombre lobo, loup-garou, volkodlak, da lo mismo. Cuestión de semántica. Tom, quiero pedirte algo… Como te he dicho, vas a pasar por una serie de cambios y sería mejor que tuvieras a tu lado a alguien que pueda comprenderte y contenerte si es preciso. Múdate conmigo.

—¿Ya habías mordido a otra persona? —dijo Tom en un murmullo, súbitamente curioso e ignorando la petición. Bill meneó la cabeza, girando e imitando su posición—. ¿Yo perderé la razón y morderé a un pobre imbécil que no sabe nada?

—No, no lo harás. Eso corre por mi cuenta —contestó Bill en el mismo volumen de voz, alargando una mano indecisa hacia la mejilla de Tom, quien no rechazó el gesto, y acariciándola con el pulgar—. Lo siento tanto…

A pesar de que no hubo lágrimas en los ojos marrones, Tom pudo apreciar en ellos un arrepentimiento absoluto y dolor sordo. Y como si dejara de tapar el sol con un dedo, reconoció el vínculo que se había constituido paulatinamente entre Bill y él. Porque su existencia había sido trastocada y ya no era un muerto en vida, porque por fin contaba con alguien con quien no tenía que fingir que pertenecía al rebaño.

Haló de Bill, pegando sus caras y respirando el mismo aliento.

—No sé qué consecuencias mencionó Georg, pero sé que tendrás que lidiar conmigo. Creo que ese será tu castigo. —Bill le miró neutro, esperando a que completara la idea—. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, y si ahora soy… lo que soy, no pienso ser tan inmaduro como para entrar en negación, odiarte y pensar que no fue más que una pesadilla.

—¿No me odiarás? —Sin esperar réplica, Bill cerró los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó.

Mientras se besaban con lentitud, con languidez, Tom supo con certeza que no podría odiar a Bill aunque quisiera, y lo que había dicho Gustav la noche anterior le invadió ferozmente. ¿Estaba enamorado? Amor…

Al siguiente segundo, lo que asaltó su cabeza fue distinto pero siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento: ¿había escuchado un “te amo” o había sido producto de su imaginación? Recordó la rotunda negativa que había dado cuando su amigo le había preguntado si había sentimientos implicados y la primera reacción de Bill a su insinuación de si sentía algo por él, y supo que más que impulsos o emociones suprimidas, eran los sentimientos los que habían orillado a Bill a perder su precario dominio.

Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, Tom musitó un “dime por qué” que osciló como un suspiro frágil antes de que Bill cerrara los ojos y uniera sus labios una vez más en un beso breve y seco.

—Dime por qué lo hiciste —repitió. Bill se quitó un mechón de cabello que caía en su mejilla, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Luego, se sentó, encogiendo las rodillas y posando la cabeza en ellas sin romper el contacto visual—. Por qué…

—Que afirmaras con tanta seguridad que no estabas enamorado de mí, fue involucionando progresivamente en mi mente, y entonces no solo no sentías nada por mí, sino que no significaba más que un tipo de esos con los que has tenido encuentros al azar. Me hirió, y en ese estado, la única manera de que hallé de manifestar esa pena fue la violencia.

—Bill, ¿me quieres?

—Sí. —Con la cabeza aún refugiada entre sus rodillas, Bill sonrió dulcemente, haciendo olvidar a Tom con ese gesto por un segundo el mundo entero, que el vuelco que había sufrido su vida había pasado de ser de 180º a 270º en unas horas—. ¿Te mudarás conmigo?

Meditando realmente la idea por primera vez, Tom asintió con parsimonia. Tenía a Bill y no tenía problemas en admitir que le gustaba tener a Bill, sus manos entre las suyas frente al universo nuevo y misterioso en el que había sido metido sin su permiso.

—Solo una condición… adiós a la decoración blanca y perturbadora. —Bill lució desconcertado—. No sé cuando me dijiste que era como tu infierno personal, pero ahora lo compartirás. ¿Tenemos un trato?


	10. Destinado a ser III (De la cotidianeidad a…)

_Maybe you're the same as me  
we see things they'll never see  
you and I are gonna live forever_  
Oasis ~ Live forever

Tom miró con satisfacción su labor. Había terminado de pintar la última pared de la sala y se encontraba poniéndolo todo en su lugar. Bill no había aceptado muy feliz cada cambio, únicamente dejándole fácil ganar la batalla de desechar la alfombra manchada de sangre, sin embargo, al emerger de su habitación y ver el resultado final, sonrió. La decoración seguía siendo minimalista pero los sillones de cuero blanco reinaban en una estancia repleta de diversos colores de tonos suaves. Era agradable.

—No está mal —dictaminó Bill, todavía sonriendo y dando su visto bueno.

—Por supuesto que no. —En sí, Tom mismo se sorprendía de lo bien que había quedado—. Quizá pueda buscar trabajo de decorador de interiores y hacerme una profesión de eso.

Tanto Bill como él rieron. Era una buena broma, por donde quisiera mirarse. Tom había renunciado a buscar una ocupación que le agradara lo suficiente y para la que fuera apto. Pero no había estado sin hacer nada. Sorprendentemente, un día cualquiera que había sentido esa frustrante picazón en los dedos por hacerse de un carboncillo y una superficie en la cual dibujar, no se había quedado postrado ni la inspiración se le había diluido, por lo que había recurrido al material que estaba en el fondo de la caja que se había traído de la casa de sus padres junto con sus dibujos viejos y esbozó de manera casi perfecta la vista desde uno de los ventanales.

—Vaya —había dicho Bill sobre su hombro, recién llegado de trabajar—. Es muy bueno, pero tú ya sabes que tienes talento… ¿Me lo regalas?

Bill había hablado con una sonrisa y un brillo de orgullo bailando en sus ojos. Tom le regaló ese boceto, sin embargo, había sido reservado con los siguientes. Porque hubo siguientes, encontrando que aquel impedimento que le había dejado entumecido y vuelto incapaz de crear se había esfumado, así que desde que se había mudado se había entretenido en dibujar, pintar y desbaratar la jaula inmaculada que era el piso.

Al pensar en la inercia en la que se había estado ahogando al trabajar en un cubículo y aparentar tener una relación perfecta con Leah, el tiempo remitiéndose a escurrirse entre sus manos sin que se percatase, se estremecía. Ese era la razón principal por la que dejar el departamento en el que había vivido unos cuantos años había sido tan fácil, de la misma forma que solo conservar el mobiliario básico para amoblar su dormitorio, y, primordialmente, abandonar la cotidianeidad tan conocida y opresiva había sido tan liberador.

—Gracias. —Habían pasado unos minutos desde que las risas habían muerto. Bill enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de frotar la mancha de pintura que tenía en la punta de la nariz—. No lo arruines preguntando por qué —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Como quieras —dijo, encogiendo los hombros y avisándole que tenía asuntos que atender. Era media tarde y el sol estaba oculto tras unas nubes, como pudo ver Tom de reojo. Era temprano.

—Yo también debo irme, he quedado con Gustav. ¿Nos encontramos aquí para la cena? —Bill asintió con un “eso creo”, depositando un beso ligero en sus labios, y cada uno tomó su camino sin despedirse.

La relación que ahora tenían era diferente y, sin embargo, igual a la que habían estado sosteniendo antes. No había pasado mucho para que descubriera que Bill era muy independiente y odiaba rendirle cuentas a cualquiera. De vez en cuando comían juntos, pasaban el rato o tenían sexo pero no se habían cocido a la cadera del otro. Incluso, al solventar los pormenores de su mudanza, habían quedado de acuerdo en que Bill desocuparía uno de sus cuartos de depósito para convertirlo en su pieza y, curioso o no, había dormido ahí todas las noches y a solas.

Llevaban acostándose varios meses pero nunca habían contado con la oportunidad de no hacer algo más que dormir juntos, reposando, y mentiría afirmando que no le sentaba raro.

Solo había habido una ocasión, muchas noches antes, en la que habían permanecido acurrucados, escuchando la respirando del otro. Había sucedido justo cuando Tom estaba por creer que los citados cambios de humor que Bill había dicho no habían sido más que excusas. Era de madrugada cuando súbitamente había despertado con una ira deflagradora en el pecho que le velaba la razón. Sin poder controlarse, apenas consciente de lo que pasaba, había corrido contra el muro más cercano, estrellando su frente contra este hasta que lo ensució de sangre.

—¡Tom, detente! —El grito de Bill había sido inútil pero no así sus brazos rodeándolo y lanzándolo contra la cama, poniéndose con rapidez encima e inmovilizándolo.

Habían luchado por liberarse hasta que quedó agotado y su boca sabía a sangre. Bill había quedado exhausto y al verlo finalmente quieto, se había echado a su costado, abrazándole. Al día siguiente, Tom había despertado primero y se había observando el revés de la cabeza de Bill hasta que un zumbido recitando un “deja de mirarme tanto, me gasto” se había oído. Había reído, preparado para replicar, pero todo sonido murió al ver al otro hombre incorporarse y marcharse con prisas. Su rostro había estado sin maquillaje, en su estado más puro, y la vista había hecho que una sensación no definida revolviera su estómago.

Frente a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida, Tom se mordisqueó el labio, murmurando que no era nada importante. Al percatarse que se le estaba haciendo tarde, sacudió la cabeza y se forzó a dejar los recuerdos de lado. Se bañó y vistió apresurado, y fue al encuentro de Gustav.

Su amigo estaba esperándolo en un parque con su hijo en sus manos, y al verlo se levantó para saludarlo.

—¿Qué es de ti, hombre? Otra vez ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos —dijo Gustav mientras emprendían la caminata a una cafetería que estaba cerca.

—Ahora sí no es mi culpa, Gusti, que el que tiene una vida ocupada para las amistades eres tú —dijo Tom de buen ánimo, sabiendo que decía la verdad. Había buscando un par de veces encontrarse con Gustav pero este siempre había salido con disculpas—. Mi primicia principal es que he dejado el departamento y ahora estoy viviendo con Bill desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Cómo? —Gustav quedó callado un segundo—. Creo que me desconecté por un momento y no te escuché bien…

—Gus, voy en serio —interrumpió, entrando a la cafetería y tomando asiento.

Gustav no dijo nada inmediatamente, ocupado en atender a Tobbie que se había despertado y tenía hambre, y después en hacer sus órdenes a la camarera que se les acercó.

—Entonces sí estás enamorado. —Tom despegó los ojos de su café y miró a Gustav, sin responder—. Y ni te atrevas a salir con tonterías ahora mismo que no permitiré que me sigas engañando… o peor todavía, engañándote a ti mismo.

—Hey —apaciguó con una sonrisa—, ¿qué más da si estoy enamorado o no? Estoy bien, a secas, y sin muchos detalles para contar.

Estaba bien sí, pero la segunda parte era una mentira del porte de dos casas juntas. Relatar lo acaecido desde que había conocido a Bill fácilmente podría tomarle toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y no había caso considerando que sería tomado como un paciente de una institución mental. Vio a Gustav inclinar su hijo sobre su hombro y sonrió. De ahí en adelante la conversación fue menos tensa, centrándose en el ascenso que había tenido Gustav y lo atareado que había estado entre sus nuevos quehaceres y un resfriado terrible de Tobbie.

Tom disfrutó de la amena compañía, aún con sus comentarios sobre su nueva situación y su despedida de “salúdame a tu novio”.

—Gus, estás halando de las cuerdas equivocas —dijo después de bufar. Gustav le golpeó la espalda con una mirada ilegible.

El término novio no le gustaba, decidió, viendo la figura gruesa de su amigo alejándose y yendo hacia su camioneta. No le gustaba ni un poco. Tenía “algo” con Bill, sin denominaciones ni restricciones, y era genial así. Condujo con serenidad y sonrió al ver un BMW blanco aparcado.

—Hola —saludó al entrar al piso y dejando sus llaves. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y las cortinas corridas.

—¿Qué te provoca comer? —preguntó Bill, estirado en el sillón y un cigarrillo entre sus labios. Estaba con ropa de casa, habiendo llegando indiscutiblemente mucho antes que él, y sus rastas amarradas en una cola baja—. ¿Pizza?

—Pizza, está bien por mí. Yo llamo, ¿quieres la de siempre?

Al ver la aprobación de Bill, cogió el teléfono y ordenó dos pizzas. Eran raras las oportunidades en las que cocinaban; las habilidades culinarias ambos, las de Bill en especial, eran para ser disfrutadas ocasionalmente por los ridículas e insuficientes que eran. Especificando que una de las pizzas debía ir con doble ración de queso y otra sin salsa, colgó y se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, a los pies de su compañero de piso, alzándoselos y poniéndolos en sus piernas.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien. Oye, Bill, quiero saber algo —dijo casual—. ¿Puedo transformarme en lobo? Es decir, ¿en cualquier momento, sin importar en qué fase esté la luna?

—Sí, aunque antes debes pasar tu primera luna llena… Cuando creemos que podemos cambiar, lo hacemos. Es el dominio de la mente sobre la materia —explicó Bill, tendiéndole el cigarro que estaba a menos de la mitad. Tom lo aceptó, dándole una pitada y devolviéndoselo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? —Sí podía, ambos estaban al tanto—. Quiero verte así… ¿Por favor?

Pronto, Tom había notado que no había muchas cosas que Bill podía negarle si es que usaba el tono adecuado de voz y ponía una mirada aprensiva.

Bill le dio una calada más a su cigarro y volvió a pasárselo. A continuación, se levantó y empezó a quitarse prenda a prenda, con lentitud y como si estuviera ofreciendo un espectáculo. Y Tom no se abstuvo de contemplarlo, fumando y embelesado por la belleza única de Bill manifestada no solo en sus facciones, sino en sus movimientos, en cada mínimo gesto. Al quedar desnudo, en vez de volverse un gran lobo, fue a su dirección y sentó en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su cuello.

—No temas cuando me convierta —murmuró contra su oído—. No te haré daño.

—Lo sé —contestó Tom, rodeando la cintura delgada y acariciando la piel que se le ofrecía—. ¿No quieres quedarte así unos minutos? ¿Desnudo y encima de mí?

Con una sonrisa radiante, Bill meció sus caderas sin sutileza, contento, y Tom sonrió, pero no pudo hacer más porque se oyeron los  golpes en la puerta, arrancándoles simultáneos gruñidos a los dos. Con resignación, fue a recibir las pizzas; al retornar, Bill estaba con su bóxers, clara indicación de que no pasaría nada ya. Comieron sin mucha charla y tres pedazos después, ofreció traer de la cocina algo para tomar.

—Agua, nada más —dijo Bill con una sonrisa amable desde el sitio en la alfombra en el que había optado sentarse—. Gracias.

En la cocina se abrió una cerveza para él y consiguió el agua. De regreso a la sala, se pausó por un instante al vislumbrar un lobo inmenso echado, en apariencia estudiándolo con sus ojos pardos.

“Me hubieras avisado”, susurró, avanzando y poniendo el vaso de agua y la lata de cerveza en la mesa de centro. Como Bill seguía sin moverse, fue hacia él y alargó tentativo una mano hasta que acarició detrás de las orejas y escuchó un sonido ronco de satisfacción. El pelaje totalmente negro era suave y esponjoso, y siguió dándole mimos al lobo hasta que las piernas se le cansaron y se sentó al lado, y eventualmente apoyó la cabeza contra el lomo… Tom ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo cayó dormido, pero al despertar tenía a Bill humano entre sus brazos y una manta los cubría a ambos.

Dos semanas más pasaron con el mismo ritmo, sin seguir una rutina fija. Bill partiendo cada mañana a su trabajo y Tom todavía más extasiado entre la facilidad con la que había pasado de hacer esbozos a carboncillo a experimentar distintas técnicas empleando lápices de colores, acuarelas, óleos y témperas. Nada le satisfacía y le impulsaba a seguir adelante. Todo el dinero que no gastaba en alquiler o en comida, ya que Bill estaba empecinado en hacer las compras alegando que era demasiado quisquilloso para que otro las hiciera, lo derrochaba en tiendas especializadas.

Había veces en las que se atrapaba sospechando que esas semanas con Bill habían sido las más felices de su vida… pero no le daba muchas vueltas, estando contento con meramente hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Era viernes en la noche y se encontraban haciéndose compañía silenciosa en la sala una vez más. Bill estaba acostado en el sillón y Tom se hallaba cerca de uno de los ventanales abiertos, ocupado en darles los toques finales a un lienzo de dimensiones medias.

—Dijiste que tenían reglas —dijo repentinamente. Bill despegó los ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo y le miró con interés—. Ustedes, los hombres lobos… nosotros. Esa mierda. Reglas que seguir, Bill. Hace meses me dijiste una, pero quiero saber el resto.

—Oh. —Tom se limpió las manos en un trapo y se acercó al otro—. Básicamente son tres. La que ya sabes es que no se puede conocer de nuestra existencia. La segunda es que si asesinas a uno de los tuyos y sale a la luz, pueden matarte sin consecuencias. La tercera es que está prohibido tener descendencia con un humano.

—¿Solo esas? —interrogó, enarcando una ceja y recibiendo una sonrisa que no cargaba un ápice de buen ánimo.

—Existen ramificaciones, pero esas son las significativas. —Bill se puso recto—. Quiero que entiendas algo: no nos reunimos a hacer asambleas ni existen autoridades a las que debemos obedecer sin cuestionar. Nuestra sociedad, si se le puede llamar así, se rige por algo más primitivo y práctico: la dominancia.

Tom quedó pensativo. Sabía que ahora era parte de un mundo nuevo que se regía bajo normas diferentes, sin embargo, distraído e ensimismado en un hobby que le apasionaba y que, a excepción de un par de episodios extraños en los que Bill había necesitado controlarlo, los días seguían transcurriendo sin sobresaltos, no había sido difícil olvidarlo muy seguido.

—Entonces… ¿si soy lo suficientemente fuerte puedo hacer lo que quiera?

—Podría decirse —contestó Bill, regresando la mirada a su revista y pasando un par de hojas—. Solo que no quieres tener una familia humana indefensa con el riesgo de que se enteren y dos o tres de tu misma especie los maten frente a ti o ir pregonando tu naturaleza y que te atrapen entre unos cuantos y te torturen hasta no dejar ni tus huesos. Ha sucedido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por más poderoso que seas, no es posible que te enfrentes a una manada de lobos y vivas para contarlo. El problema no es cuando tienes un enemigo sino muchos.

—¿Y si soy cauteloso? —Tom seguía presionando, a pesar de que percibía que el aura de Bill se estaba tornando peligrosa. Encontraba algo de divertido en eso. La revista fue olvidada y lanzada.

—No andamos en jodidos grupos acatando las órdenes de un macho alfa —la voz de Bill escupía ponzoña—. Eso significa que si varios concuerdan de manera tácita que eres un peligro, cada uno te cazará por su cuenta. No comprendo por qué insistes, ¿o qué? ¿Pasa que quieres ir a tener bebés híbridos y planeas matar hombres lobos?

Venciendo la incredulidad que las preguntas le causaron, Tom comenzó a reír a carcajadas resueltas y socarronas que hicieron que las cejas de Bill se fruncieran más, pronunciando un “¿qué es tan gracioso?” entre dientes.

A pesar de que no hubo respuesta, el enojo de Bill fue disolviéndose entre analizar sus propias palabras y el sonido placentero de las risotadas que no se detuvieron hasta que selló sus labios con los suyos en un beso largo y ardiente que les quitó la respiración.

—Mañana hay luna llena —Tom habló contra su boca, sus ojos fijos, casi sin parpadear—. ¿Duermes conmigo?

Bill pareció confuso y su primera reacción fue negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, el implícito por favor que se leía a viva voz en la mirada de Tom todo fue lo que necesitó para suspirar.

—Está bien. Pero antes me daré un baño. Te veo doy encuentro en unos minutos en tu cuarto, ¿sí?

Tom sonrió, levantando el pulgar y ya dándose media vuelta poner en orden sus herramientas de pintura y dirigirse a su habitación. No fueron unos minutos, ni de cerca. Cuando Bill entró en su habitación, estaba oscuro. Había pasado poco más de una hora, y Tom había apagado la luz del velador de su lado, creyendo que Bill había cambiado de opinión.

—Te has tardado mucho, como si esperaras a que dormitara o algo así… ¿Por qué nunca me dejas verte sin maquillaje? —Al parecer, la pregunta había tomado de sorpresa a Bill que frenó su avance a la cama—. Y no me digas que no, porque me he dado cuenta.

—No me siento cómodo —fue la respuesta.

—Conozco hasta la zona más recóndita de tu cuerpo, ¿y aun así me dices que no te sientes cómodo conmigo? —Tom ahogó una sonrisita por lo ridículo que le parecía eso. Bill no refutó, alzando un hombro—. Ven aquí, no te quedes ahí paralizado y congelándote de frío.

Se acoplaron a la perfección en la cama, de costado y Tom insistiendo en ser en el que abrazara. Las rastas de Bill estaban secas y destilaba una fragancia que si se concentraba en él, le mareaba. “Hueles bien”, comentó. Hablaba en general, muy en general. Bill siempre olía bien, independientemente de cuál perfume o crema hubiera usado. Era su esencia la que le sentaba tan bien, lo que su piel exudaba.

Al igual que los cambios de temperamento, Tom no había registrado una alteración pavorosa en sus sentidos. Su oído y olfato sí se habían agudizado, y ahora contaba con la facultad de distinguir, escuchar, olfatear cosas que para cualquier persona normal era imposible, pero había sido un proceso más bien gradual y se lo había tomado con calma.

—¿Cómo es que no nos volvemos locos con tantos aromas, tantos ruidos? —había interrogado un día, asombrado mientras olisqueaba la colección de sales de baño que recién había comprado Bill.

—Involuntariamente eliges qué olor absorber, a menos que uno sea demasiado intenso y se imponga, podría decirse. Si fuera de otro modo sería una marea insoportable de aromas y hedores —contestó Bill, arrugando su nariz, la simple idea disgustándole más de lo que podría expresar—. Con los sonidos es igual. Ellos están ahí, depende de ti brindarle atención o no.

—Ya veo…

Había sido en las dos visitas ineludibles a la casa de sus padres en las que Tom había puesto a prueba lo afirmado Bill. Se había adentrado en el bosque colindante y lejos, en las partes más agrestes, había aspirado profundamente, llenando sus pulmones y permitiendo que los ruidos y olores de la naturaleza hicieran una representación fiel de sus alrededores en su cabeza sin necesidad de que tuviera los ojos abiertos, ingresando todo por su nariz y oídos. Había sido maravilloso en cada una de sus letras.

Bill durmiendo entre sus brazos también era maravilloso, caviló, bostezando. No más de un cuarto de hora después, Tom también dormía.

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por el aroma invitante del desayuno recién preparado. Bill estaba en la cocina, tarareando y moviéndose con soltura para servir las tostadas, café, huevos revueltos y jugo en la mesa.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —interrogó con la boca llena.

—Hoy es un día especial —dijo Bill, haciéndole un gesto para que tragara antes de hablar—. Será difícil para ti, Tom, pero estaré ahí.

“Estaré ahí”. Tom no dijo nada, sonriendo y dándole otra mordida a su tostada.


	11. Luna llena III (Nexo sempiterno)

 

 _And all that you love  
and all that you hate  
all you distrust  
all you save  
and all that you give  
(...)  
and all you create  
and all you destroy  
and all that you do  
and all that you say  
But the sun is eclipsed by the moon_  
Pink Floyd ~ Eclipse

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Tom estaba fumando, sentado en la sala y con la mente en blanco. Bill había recibido una llamada un par de horas atrás, y anunciando que no tardaría mucho, había agarrado unos lentes de sol y sus llaves, sin cambiarse la simple camiseta negra o los pantalones sueltos que llevaba, y se había marchado. Encendiendo el que sería su quinto cigarrillo, arrugó la cara en una mueca. Algo sucedía. Tenía un sentimiento incomprensible en la boca del estómago que no lo dejaba en paz y que no hacía más que aumentar.

Una parte le decía que era porque esa noche habría luna llena y sufriría un cambio radical y se convertiría en un animal, pero la otra, y la que parecía estar más en lo correcto, aseveraba que era debido a que Bill no estaba bien. “Mierda”, gruñó, aplastando la colilla en un cenicero. Solo le quedaba esperar.

Y esperó, paseando de un lado al otro del piso, las manos sudorosas, y ansioso hasta que sintió un olor inconfundible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la calle. El BWM blanco estaba estacionado al frente y al abrir la puerta del conductor, encontró lo que su olfato le había anticipado: Bill estaba lastimado, aferrado al manubrio y el maquillaje corrido, mostrando un aspecto tan gastado y frágil que la respiración se le cortó por un instante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —quiso saber en voz baja, preocupado.

No hubo respuesta verbal, sin embargo, Bill salió del auto, rechazando su ayuda y caminando con lentitud hacia la entrada del edificio. Tom le siguió de cerca hasta llegar a las gradas, delante de las cuales Bill se detuvo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos. Su aspecto era deplorable, había sangre brotando de varias heridas distribuidas en sus brazos y torso, siendo su rostro el único intacto; su ropa estaba hecha girones y tenía rastros de tierra en ella, al igual que en el cabello. Era evidente que había peleado… quizá peleado a matar o a morir. Pero con quién y, aún mejor, por qué, era la pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —repitió.

Bill negó con la cabeza e intentó subir un peldaño, perdiendo levemente el balance y teniendo que recurrir al pasamanos para no caerse. Tom no volvió a insistir, cargándolo en sus brazos sin hallar resistencia y con una facilidad que le sorprendió, y subiendo las escaleras. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta al llegar a ella y acostó a Bill con gentileza en su cama.

—Regreso en un momento —informó, tal vez vanamente considerando el estado en el que Bill se hallaba, uno en el que Tom nunca lo había visto.

Fue a la cocina, poniendo a calentar un poco de agua mientras agarraba el botiquín del baño y un paño. Después, vertió el agua tibia en una palangana y se encaminó a la habitación. Bill estaba con la mirada vacía adherida al techo, inmóvil y con el cobertor blanco sobre el que estaba echado ya luciendo manchas rojizas.

—Curaré tus heridas —murmuró, enderezándolo lo requerido para sacarle con cuidado la camiseta rasgada.

Bill se dejó hacer, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando el paño tibio limpió los vestigios de sangre seca y suciedad de su piel injuriada, y obedeciéndole al pedirle que se levantara para deshacerse de los pantalones y zapatos sucios. Tom actuaba manteniéndose sereno, dejando en lo más recóndito las interrogantes y lo que sucedería las siguientes horas y se cernía sobre ellos, amenazante; no podía dejarse vencer por la ansiedad.

—Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí te vendaré —dijo, viendo cómo estaba la cama de Bill. Hubo un vago asentimiento—.  ¿Peleaste con Georg? —preguntó de repente en el trayecto de un dormitorio a otro, teniendo un brazo del otro hombre en sus hombros.

—No, Georg es mi amigo.

—¿Entonces con quién? —presionó, asombrado de haber obtenido una respuesta. Soltó a Bill, quien se sentó y se mordió el labio, haciendo un ademán para que cumpliera lo que había dicho y le vendara las heridas, en especial las que todavía estaban abiertas. Tom suspiró—. Eventualmente tendrás que contármelo.

—Eventualmente —consintió Bill, observándole—, ahora no. Está por anochecer —agregó en un murmullo.

—Lo sé, y estás todo golpeado. —Había sonado como un reclamo, Tom se dio cuenta, pero no agregó nada para enmendarse, concentrado en comprimir las vendas lo justo y necesario.

—Que no fuera a esa reunión era imposible, igual que la disputa. Pero sí que elegimos un buen día —ironizó sin ánimo.

—Hubieras podido ignorar la llamada —Tom dijo casual, concluyendo con los vendajes.

—No, no podía retrasar lo ineludible. —Bill lo abrazó intempestivamente, sin duda haciéndose doler y enterrando la cara en su cuello, sin disminuir la fuerza—. Somos tú y yo frente a todos. Es el destino, ¿verdad?… Tú y yo.

Tom no supo qué decir, y a pesar de que guardó silencio, devolvió el abrazo desesperado por lo que pareció una eternidad, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que escuchó un balbuceo repetitivo, ininteligible y manos frías colándose debajo de su ropa, acariciando su vientre y urgiéndole a que se quitara la camiseta. Lo hizo, y tampoco impidió que su bragueta fuera abierta y sus pantalones cayeran al suelo.

El “ponte sobre tu espalda” que recibió a continuación le dejó aturdido y no actuó hasta alzar los ojos y toparse con una sonrisa que gritaba con el mismo ímpetu lo mucho que lo deseaba y que debía alarmarse. Cuando se tendió, Bill se puso encima, una pierna a cada lado, colindando sus ingles y lo besó, con ansias y hambre, acariciándole el rostro con una mano y con las uñas de la otra rasguñándole el pecho con suavidad. Ambos conservaban su ropa interior pero aun así la fricción era la suficiente para dejarlos con ganas de más.

Tom se abandonó entre la excitación y algo oscuro, fatuo que empezaba a elevarse desde lo más hondo su ser a la superficie de manera incontrolable. Y ciego, ávido de más contacto, súbitamente empujó a Bill, quitándole la única prenda que tenía y viéndolo con intensidad bajo la luz combinada de la luz de las lámparas y de la luna llena, las vendas con franjas rojas, los arañazos y los moretones que comenzaban a lucirse. Comprobó lo magullado que estaba, pero también miró su sexo erguido y orgulloso, y sus mejillas prendidas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos centelleando pasión y lujuria… sobre todo, amor. Amor.

—Tom, ven —dijo Bill en un tono bajo, casi parecido a un maullido y apartando las piernas—. Ven y hazlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó en un gruñido más que por furia, por buscar asirse al único hilo frágil de cordura que le impedía perder el dominio—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —exhortó, agarrando del primer cajón de su mesa de noche un tubo pequeño y vaciando un poco del contenido en sus dedos.

Si Bill pensaba contestar, Tom no aguardó a que se decidiera, hundiendo dos dígitos en la carne que lo recibió relajada y anhelante. Su lucidez estaba tan difusa y aquello indefinido todavía creciendo a pasos tan agigantados, nublándolo, que no se detuvo a reflexionar que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había tenido a Bill tan sumiso a lo que quisiera hacerle, limitándose a gemir, a retorcerse y recibir lo que quisiera darle sin quejas ni peticiones. Pasar de dos dedos a tres fue fácil, y lo mismo posicionarse y arremeter hacia lo más profundo que pudo, siendo bienvenido y envuelto por una calidez que lo ofuscó y le hizo jadear.

—Muévete —dijo Bill sin aliento, arqueándose. Tom lo afianzó de sus muslos, inmovilizándole y haciéndole resoplar—. ¿Qué esperas?

—No me dijiste qué querías que haga…

Estaba trémulo de lo mucho que le costaba quedarse quieto e hizo un sonido gutural cuando Bill apretó adrede sus músculos interiores, prácticamente haciéndole ver estrellas. Y la situación cambió de un segundo al otro, Tom pasando de estar reclinado sobre sus rodillas y sujetando a Bill, a quedar bocabajo, su cabeza de lado y aplastada contra una almohada y sus piernas flexionadas y separadas.

—No importa que tan débil esté, puedo lidiar contigo —musitó Bill, poniéndose detrás y ondulando su lengua en su lóbulo, a la vez que frotaba con descaro su erección entre las nalgas de Tom que a pesar de que a duras penas respiraba y asimilaba el cambio, sonrió.

—No. Tú mismo lo has dicho: estás débil —refutó Tom, entrecortadamente, antes de balancear las caderas, ofreciéndose y con la respiración agitada—, por lo que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer solo pasará si yo lo permito. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres, Bill?

—Quiero que te entregues… Lo quiero todo de ti, ¿recuerdas?

La primera embestida que recibió Tom fue brusca, una que se abrió camino de manera seca, causando fricción y latigazos de dolor, y que le arrancó un bramido que retumbó en el cuarto y que se convirtió en jadeos cada vez más irregulares mientras Bill se movía a un ritmo atropellado. No había placer en ninguno de los dos, no placer propiamente dicho, sin embargo, estar así les proporcionaba un escape a la conmoción provisional y desgarradora que estaba poseyéndolos.

Sin llegar al orgasmo, Bill dio una estocada final y cayó rendido en el colchón, aspirando grandes cantidades de aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando precipitadamente. Sus vendas estaban hechas un desastre, la mayoría desajustadas y dejando descubiertas algunas heridas con una costra de sangre coagulada y otras de las que seguían saliendo sangre fresca.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero? —masculló Bill, haciendo trizas el silencio en el que estaban sumergidos. Tom estaba a un costado, tenso y a esperas de que el caos en su interior se desatara, cerró una mano entorno a una de sus muñecas, apremiándole a que siguiera—. Quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor.

“Hacer el amor”, Tom hizo eco en un siseo neutro varias veces, asimilando la oración hasta que lo dulce y sentimental le sobrecogió, y con una delicadeza que no estaba seguro de tener y con brazos trémulos, puso a Bill de lado y se situó a su espalda, acariciando la piel lastimada y esparciendo líneas de líquido rojo. Su dureza vibró al acunarse en el calor y la humedad proveniente de la entrada de Bill, haciéndolo relegar a un plano secundario todo el resto y empujar hacia dentro con pereza.

En un principio, su vaivén fue acompasado, pero pronto el deseo se impuso y después de encontrar el ángulo perfecto que hacía a Bill gimotear y retorcerse, se entregó de lleno, apretando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios para no desbaratarse en ruidos de satisfacción. Era sexo y, aun así, se sentía como algo más, como si una defensa hubiera sido removida… Deslizó la mano y la puso junto a la de Bill que tocaba su erección, enajenado y en búsqueda de un orgasmo que no tardó en alcanzar. Tom le siguió tres embestidas después en un gemido prolongado que no sofocó y que se distinguió ligeramente similar a un “Bill”.

No tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse, porque ni bien posó la cabeza en el pecho palpitante de Bill, un sentimiento indescriptible y poderoso eclosionó finalmente en sus entrañas, haciéndole sentar de inmediato y doblarse en dos, la garganta cerrada y los ojos escociéndole, acuosos.

—Inhala y exhala —escuchó lo que parecía a una enorme distancia—. Deja que fluya y no te olvides de respirar. Respira y terminará.

Tom intentó hacer caso, pero fue en vano, y una agonía insoportable invadió cada fibra y tejido, haciéndole gritar. Cayó al suelo entre espasmos de dolor, justo como si le arrancaran la piel que había empezado a quemar. No pasó mucho para que su grito se volviera suaves quejidos y permitiera que el sonido de sus huesos traqueteando y reubicándose llegara a sus oídos.

Sus hombros se dislocaron y su torso tomó otras dimensiones; eran músculos creciendo sobre músculos y con un crujido, sus costillas se expandieron para hacerle soporte a los nuevos músculos. Haciéndole chillar, su mandíbula se desarticuló, ampliándose y formando un hocico que no dejó que más ruidos de padecimiento surgieran. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, sintiendo lo afilados que estaban… dientes que ya no eran dientes, sino colmillos largos y numerosos, hechos para despedazar. Sus piernas y brazos ya tampoco estaban ahí, en su lugar, habían cuatro firmes patas, de las que emergieron garras en un último ramalazo.

Y, por fin, el dolor se disipó.

Bill había visto la transformación desde la misma posición, inerte y con la mirada colmada de lágrimas de impotencia que no derramó. Tom no se quedó estático, enderezándose y tratando de habituarse a su nueva complexión; no fue complicado y avanzó unos metros, moviendo la cola y olisqueando el ambiente, percibiendo en él a Bill con su esencia tan penetrante y particular, y sintiendo la ambivalencia de querer ir a su encuentro y una aversión que le encrespaba los pelos.

Sin optar por nada, siguió avanzando y llegó a la sala, en donde fue hasta el medio, cerca de los sillones, y solamente se detuvo al contemplar con atención sus patas delanteras alumbradas por la luna. Y cumpliendo con un inesperado impulso, enterró los colmillos en una, sintiendo al momento el sabor de su propia sangre, metálica y agradable. Lamió la herida y, sin saber cómo o por qué, aulló tendida y desgarradoramente hasta que un “Tom, basta” dicho con calma lo detuvo. Giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Una figura alta y esbelta estaba aproximándose de modo lento pero firme y se puso en posición de ataque, listo para dar un salto y pelear.

—Concéntrate en mí, Tom. Escúchame, mírame… huéleme. Estoy aquí.

Tom escuchaba y miraba y olía, la adrenalina acrecentando rauda. El aroma que desprendía Bill se cernía sobre él, y no le gustaba, porque sentía que lo dominaba. Gruñó en advertencia y logró que el otro hiciera una pausa que no duró más un parpadeo, y, entonces, combatiendo su voluntad e inclinaciones, se lanzó contra Bill y lo tiró al suelo.

Intentó prensar su mandíbula en alguna parte, queriendo lastimar, sin embargo, no cumplió su cometido, y dos manos se cerraron en su cuello, bloqueándole el oxígeno e impidiendo que se soltara. A pesar de que Bill lo retuvo por largos segundos, a base de forcejo logró liberarse del agarre y dio un brinco, apartándose unos metros y haciendo gruñidos que mostraban sus colmillos. Quieto y dejando de gruñir, vio a Bill caer al piso y encorvarse, gimoteando y erguirse únicamente cuando estuvo convertido en un lobo jadeante de iguales proporciones y negro como la noche. Si bien la sensación de amenaza disminuyó por alguna razón, no desapareció.

Sin embargo, Tom fue incapaz de rechazar a Bill que se acercó y lamió su pata lacerada con esmero, y después, al estar satisfecho, apoyó el cuello en su lomo, coaccionándolo a que se echara sobre la alfombra. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora había reducido su loca carrera y estuvo de acuerdo en echarse, bajando el cuerpo y acomodándose, dejándose consentir por el hociqueo del que fue objeto y lo envolvió en una placidez de la que ni siquiera salió cuando Bill dejar de ser lobo y volvió a ser humano.

—No podrías haberlo sobrellevado mejor —escuchó en un arrullo remoto.

No tuvo ninguna reacción a las palabras, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Bill gateó hacia donde estaba tendido y tiritando de frío y acariciando su cuello y entre sus orejas, canturreó una melodía cualquiera que terminó de arrastrarlo a la inconsciencia.

Un estornudo proveniente de otra estancia fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero el reloj digital de su velador indicaba las ocho de la mañana. Tom se estudió las manos y se palmeó los brazos y el pecho. Se había quedado dormido como lobo y ahora despertaba como humano, ¿eso tenía lógica? Debía ser. Reconociendo que no tenía ningún malestar o dolencia, aparte de sus partes bajas y pequeñas heridas en un brazo, y que dormir unas horas más sería un desperdicio, se puso en pie y cubrió su desnudez.

La noche había sido extraña… extraña e íntima a un nivel que le costaba concebir. “Hacer el amor”. Sonrió, pero al escuchar otro estornudo, arrugó el entrecejo al oler que Bill, además de resfriado, no se hallaba solo. Georg estaba con él, y estaban acompañados de waffles recién preparados y café humeante. ¿Su olfato estaba más agudo? Aquietando su curiosidad, primero fue al baño en donde se lavó los dientes y tomó una bocanada de agua de grifo para aplacar su sed.

—Buenos días —le saludó Bill al verlo entrar en la cocina. Estaba pálido y con ojeras, y llevaba un jersey azul y grueso que daba la impresión que estaba devorando su cuerpo delgado. A Tom no le gustó su talante—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

—Creo que mejor que tú —dijo, haciendo que una sonrisa curvara los labios de Bill. Georg resopló y tomó un sorbo de café—. Pero anoche fue infernal. ¿Será así cada mes? —Casi no quería saberlo, sin embargo, Bill negó y sintió una ola de alivio recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

—Has sufrido tanto por ser la primera vez que tu organismo atraviesa el trauma del cambio. Al pasar los meses no dejará de dolerte pero se hará llevadero… ¿Tienes apetito?

Tom se sentó y Bill le puso delante un plato de waffles, sirope y una taza de café. El ambiente estaba tirante y no saber con exactitud por qué, le exasperaba. La presencia de Georg no le placía pero había más que le era desconocido.

—¿No buscó a nadie para atacar? —preguntó Georg bruscamente, rompiendo su mutismo cuando Bill volvió a su sitio.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente —reclamó Tom, sin tocar la comida y en un bufido. Bill estornudó, sin responder—. ¿Por qué _buscaría_ a una persona para atacar?

Salir en búsqueda de terceros para agredirlos a propósito le daba una dimensión desconcertante a todo el asunto hombre lobo y de la que no estaba al tanto. Es decir, sabía que cabía la posibilidad, pero la forma en la que Georg lo había dicho daba a entender que era inevitable e incluso natural. Bill suspiró.

—Si los humanos son mordidos, al llegar la luna llena pierden completamente el raciocinio. Se vuelven animales peligrosos, sedientos de sangre… y a los que es necesario matar, debido a que su espíritu se liga tanto con el de la bestia que nunca más vuelven a ser ellos mismos.

—¿Por qué no me ocurrió a mí?

Tom estaba mareado, tal vez por la furia, no podía asegurarlo.

—Esto ya llegó a un extremo ridículo, Bill. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —gruñó Georg, interviniendo. El mencionado no replicó, como si diera luz verde y Georg giró a Tom con voz templada—. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un puto espejo? O mejor pregunta todavía, ¿no has visto a Bill? ¿Con la cara limpia, sin maquillaje?

Tom miraba con intensidad a Bill, quien sostenía sus ojos, impenetrable y rígido. Su estómago estaba contraído violentamente y transpiraba, intranquilo, mientras las escasas ocasiones en las que había visto aquellas facciones bellas sin ápice de pintura regresando y arremolinándose en su mente. Esas ocasiones, había notado una semejanza innegable y abrumadora.

—Habla claro. ¿Qué mierda estás implicando? —Lo sospechaba, pero hasta que no hubiera una confirmación irrevocable, estaba dispuesto a conservar el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Aunque Georg abrió la boca para contestar, Bill hizo un gesto en el aire, indicando que él se encargaría. Al hablar, su tono era inconsistente y quitó la mirada, centrándola en algún punto muerto a su derecha.

—La licantropía estaba en ti mucho antes de que yo te mordiera. Ese es el motivo por el que no perdiste los estribos. Nosotros… somos familia. Hermanos.

La visión de Tom se tornó borrosa a medida que las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con Bill lo atravesaban, todas las charlas, el sexo, la comprensión que habían compartido… Esa pequeña llama a la que se había atrevido a dominar felicidad. Sintiendo un sabor amargo en la lengua, se elevó en un salto y corrió hacia el baño, en donde arrodillado frente al inodoro vomitó saliva y bilis hasta que no tuvo fuerzas y los ojos le quemaban, rojos y húmedos.

 


	12. Destinado a ser IV (Aftermath)

_I'm in the same place I used to be  
but I'm trying harder not to be_  
Marianas Trench ~ Alibis

El sol estaba puesto en lo más alto y los edificios no proyectaban sombra, sin embargo, la pequeña laguna que estaba en el centro del parque sí los reflejaba. Completando el paisaje, los árboles frondosos al lado izquierdo, y al derecho, un camino empedrado y cercado por flores de varios colores. Tom se encontraba sentado en una banca ubicada en un sitio preferencial desde la que se veía todo, inclusive la zona de juego llena de niños y una que otra madre preocupada. Era agradable, y estaba intentando plasmar la vista en un boceto en el que había estado trabajando la última hora.

—Bonito dibujo —comentó alguien a su costado, tomando asiento y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Sus emociones que habían estado tranquilas casi al punto de inercia se pusieron en alerta. Había sentido en el ambiente que alguien estaba aproximándose, pero no había llegado a sopesar la posibilidad de que se sentase a su lado y menos que le hablase como si se conocieran. Mayormente no era así. Bill había dicho la verdad: los hombres lobos en Berlín no eran numerosos, y los pocos con los que se había cruzado habían elegido mantener la distancia. Y no había tenido quejas. Frunciendo las cejas, miró despectivo al hombre rubio que seguía echándole una persistente ojeada a la cartulina entre sus manos.

—Tal vez te falte un poco más de técnica, pero el talento lo tienes —añadió, al fin alzando la mirada y chocando sus ojos oscuros con los suyos—. Baja la guardia, Tom —pidió con amabilidad—, solo quiero hablar contigo por un instante. Mi nombre es Andreas.

—¿Bill te ha pedido que vinieras? —fue la pregunta que lanzó sin resquicios de cortesía.

Instintivamente, Andreas retrocedió un poco ante su agresividad y asintió con lentitud.

Tom se hallaba listo para levantarse e irse, o dar pelea, si el caso se daba; sin embargo, no lo hizo. Giró el rostro, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Andreas tenía que decir. Bill no había intentado establecer contacto, al menos no directamente. Había habido un par de ocasiones en las que se le habían parado los vellos de la nuca y se había sabido observado, pero no pasó de eso. El distanciamiento que había impuesto el día que se había enterado de la verdad no había sido violado, dándole tiempo para macerar la revelación. Aunque todavía no sabía con exactitud qué posición tenía, sí estaba al tanto que hacer como si no supiera nada era imposible.

En su sangre, en su carne estaba lo ineludible.

—¿Por qué Bill mismo no ha venido? —quiso saber, distendiendo su tono.

—Pensó que no lo querías ver y que era más probable que me escucharas más a mí que a él. —Tom no refutó—. Me pidió que te dijera dos cosas, una es que recordaras el secreto que te dijo hace tiempo. Lo segundo, que te extraña… Nada más.

¿Eso era todo? No se acordaba a qué secreto se refería y dudaba que el tal Andreas supiera, por lo que omitió cuestionar. ¿Cuánto era que no estaba en presencia de Bill?… Diecisiete días, tiempo que parecía tanto y, a la vez, no daba la impresión de ser más que unos minutos. Quedó un momento en silencio hasta que indicando una dirección y hora precisas, solicitó a Andreas que le comunicara a Bill que quería verlo.

Si bien aún no sabía cómo sentirse con todo el asunto “somos familia”, la frustrante sensación de vacío que anidaba en sus entrañas causada por todas las interrogantes que pendían encima de su cabeza y carecían de contestación, le ofuscaba.

Andreas dijo que hablaría con Bill, pero no marchó como Tom esperaba que lo hiciera, sino que se quedó contemplando el panorama con un ensimismamiento del que no salió hasta que se escuchó el chillido de un niño cayéndose de un columpio.

—Nunca imaginé que Bill tuviera un hermano. —Tom hizo una mueca; él tampoco lo había imaginado—. No me lo contó hasta hace unos meses.

Sin poderlo evitar, sintió curiosidad por saber si Bill había hecho partícipe a otro de la relación que habían tenido, esa en la que la seducción y la compañía habían sido los ingredientes esenciales. Georg había estado al tanto desde el inicio, era más o menos indiscutible, sin embargo, que una persona más lo supiera lo hacía más grande. Más real y retorcido. Se había estado enamorando de su hermano. Por un segundo, Tom se sintió mareado.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —Sin esperar réplica, Andreas continuó—: Bill es muy testarudo, déspota y está acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere, pero en el fondo es tan indefenso como cualquiera de esos críos que ves jugando ahí. Ahora que eres el único con el verdadero poder de crearle un maldito infierno, no lo hagas sufrir tanto.

Sin aguardar que formulara una respuesta, el hombre rubio le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y tan desapercibidamente como se había acercado, se alejó. Tom no le dio muchas vueltas a las palabras de Andreas, centrándose en su dibujo a medio hacer y negándose a pensar más de la cuenta.

Ese día, dos semanas y medias antes, después de escuchar a Bill había corrido al baño a vomitar, las arcadas imparables y sus ojos botando lágrimas ácidas y abundantes. Lo que le pareció una eternidad, se quedó quieto, sumido en el shock y sin ningún pensamiento o sentimiento coherente, y había seguido así hasta que un “tengo que irme” que se había hecho tangible. Se obligó a ponerse sobre sus pies, se echó abundante agua en la cara en el lavamanos, y se fue del piso.

Nadie le detuvo.

Recorrió las calles sin dirección, un dolor horrible en su estómago… y en el pecho, como si tuviera encima un peso que le pulverizaba el corazón, por más estúpido e improbable que sonara. Porque igual de estúpido, era innegable. Y había puesto a prueba algo de lo que había estado seguro de ser incapaz unos meses antes: odiar a Bill. ¿Sentía odio por ocultarle semejante cosa? La respuesta no la había sabido inmediatamente, siéndole difícil reconocerla entre la marejada de emociones que solo de a pocos y con el paso tortuoso de las horas fue calmándose.

De algún modo, había acabado al otro lado de la ciudad, afueras de la casa de Gustav y sentado en la vereda rodeado de colillas. Había fumado una cajetilla entera de cigarros y no se había detenido a probar bocado, pero no tenía hambre ni frío a pesar de que la temperatura descendía rápidamente y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

—¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Había escuchado la puerta y percibido a su amigo aproximándose, pero no se movió ni para dar señales de vida—. Una vecina nos ha llamado para señalarnos que un hombre ha estado desde la tarde en la acera. Estaba por llamar a la policía cuando le dije que yo me encargaría… Ni te pregunto si estás bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tom no había pronunciado nada que Gustav se puso de cuclillas y le dio enérgicas palmadas en una de sus mejillas, acompañadas por un insistente “¿Qué te ha puesto en este estado?” que logró su cometido de despabilarlo. Le había costado muchísimo despegar los labios y que brotara la oración fatal: “Bill es mi hermano”, sin embargo, de ahí en adelante, y sin importarle la expresión atónita de Gustav y sus siguientes reacciones, se había deshecho en un discurso interminable dicho en susurros apagados en la que se expuso de manera desordenada e imprecisa.

Había musitado sobre viejas atracciones y sentimientos nuevos. Sobre su fascinación al principio por la persona intrigante y bella que era Bill, y su actuar extraño al que únicamente le siguió la corriente; sobre el sexo feroz e íntimo de la noche anterior, su convivencia relajada y que se había atrevido a especular que el concepto de felicidad era terrenal y alcanzable; sobre cómo sentía que había dejado de ser un autómata y cómo había recibido la noticia…

—Vomité al enterarme, no sé si por asco hacia él y a mí, o por el estupor en sí; no interesa, Gusti, ahora no. Lo que sí quisiera saber es si siempre ha tenido conocimiento de nuestro jodido parentesco y aun así buscó por todos los medios introducirse en cada una de mis células y cada centímetro de piel. Porque lo logró, el hijo de puta, y el incesto es hasta ilegal…

—Sí, el incesto es ilegal —había dicho Gustav de repente, interrumpiéndole. Seguía de cuclillas y digiriendo sus confesiones—. Pero nadie podría decir que él y tú son hermanos, y técnicamente y por tu perorata, deduzco que no habría forma de probar lo contrario.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Tom había parpadeado, alzando la vista para ver a su amigo por primera vez desde que había iniciado su palabreo.

—No lo sé. —Gustav se pasó los dedos entre su cabello rubio—. No sé —repitió—. Es colosal que tu amante, o novio, o como sea, te haya revelado que son familia. ¿Bill te ha dicho por qué esperó que pasara tanto entre ustedes para decírtelo?

—No he hablado con él. Todo esto me está tomando como si me hubiera explotado una bomba en la cabeza y tuviera que reunir cada seso y tejido antes de saber qué mierda sentir, y… —Se levantó pesadamente, cortando lo que estaba diciendo y logrando que Gustav le mirara con desconcierto—. Alguien viene.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Gustav al advertir una figura corpulenta de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño materializarse en una esquina.

Era Georg, pero Tom no contestó. Al estar cerca de ellos, Gustav y el recién llegado se miraron por un instante, pero Tom no sintió el mínimo deseo de presentarlos. Ni siquiera en una circunstancia normal podría hacerlo con gusto, mucho menos en la que se encontraban…

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a ser el abogado del diablo? —preguntó tranquilo, guardando la sorpresa de poder hablar con naturalidad y mesura.

—Pago un favor. Estoy aquí para averiguar cómo estás. —Georg había sostenido su mirada con neutralidad—. No excuso la conducta de Bill. Intenté disuadirlo de consolidar una relación contigo, pero es un imbécil sin remedio. Sigo asombrado de que esta mañana no me hiciera polvo al abrir la boca.

Georg sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y dándole una calada. Tom miró el humo y lo aspiró, conteniendo buscar en sus bolsillos algo que sabía que no encontraría. No hubo necesidad de que hiciera su petición, porque uno le fue tendido. Gustav los contemplaba en silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Orillar a Bill a que me lo dijera.

—Porque el maldito circo ya había tenido su acto primordial, ¿viste cómo llegó ayer? Lo que siente por ti superó la máxima prueba y era suficiente, tú debías saber que son hermanos… uhm, más que hermanos. Gemelos idénticos.

—Los gemelos comparten un 100% de código genético, y él, y yo… —Tom no siguió, no podía. Gustav estaba ahí. Recordaba que Bill le había dicho que habían nacido el mismo año, ahora que lo recordaba, ¿pero cómo era posible? La boca se le secó y sintió una presión en el pecho, teniendo que obligarse a respirar—. Es absurdo.

—Yo no soy quién debe aclarar todas tus dudas —dictaminó Georg.

Después de eso, la conversación no había sido más fructífera, y una vez que Georg se fue, Gustav había hecho entrar a Tom a su casa y forzado a comer una cena abundante. Esa noche durmió poco, resolviendo qué iba a hacer y apenas amaneció, tomó un taxi y fue al piso de Bill, al que encontró echado en el sillón, cubierto con una manta, y su nariz hinchada y roja, al igual que sus ojos. Estaba rodeado por una botella de vino a la mitad, un cenicero abundante de colillas y muchos pañuelos desechables esparcidos en el suelo.

Al comienzo no intercambiaron más que miradas, y Bill no abandonó el sillón para seguirle cuando cogió sus pertenencias básicas de su habitación, limitándose a estornudar seguido, sonarse la nariz y seguir bebiendo su vino. Recién hubo otro sonido en la estancia al llegar a la puerta, su mano ya en el picaporte.

—Tom, ayer lo hicimos sin protección —había dicho Bill con voz ronca por la enfermedad, deteniéndolo. No viró para enfrentarle, pero su estómago se contrajo y su cara enrojeció; no había concientizado eso—. Estuvimos físicamente lo más cerca que jamás podremos estar… ¿Me odias por eso?

—No. Por más que quisiera odiarte, no podría —fue su réplica acompañada de un tono determinado antes de marcharse. Prácticamente saborear el olor de Bill, esa esencia a la que tan habituado estaba y le gustaba, se lo había hecho aceptar.

De eso diecisiete días. Diecisiete largos y jodidos días de los cuales casi una semana había permanecido en un hotel de cuarta. Luego había pasado a cuidar la casa en la que había crecido, ya que por alguna coincidencia, sus padres habían decidido irse de vacaciones quince días a recorrer las islas griegas. Las preguntas no habían brillado por su ausencia al decir que no tendría problemas con hacerles el favor, pero las había evadido lo mejor que pudo con sonrisas falsas y asegurar hasta el cansancio que todo estaba bien.

No había perdido la motivación para dibujar y pintar, sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Nada era lo mismo desde que la ausencia de Bill se había convertido en sombras que le acosaban hasta en el sueño y opacaban a su mínima expresión sus nuevas habilidades corporales, como haber triplicado su fuerza y dar saltos de gran longitud y altitud. Todavía ni había intentando convertirse en un lobo por voluntad propia, esperaba algo, pero no sabía qué…

El lugar en el que había citado a Bill era el mismo mirador apartado de la ciudad en el que había tenido su primer encuentro con él transformado. No había ningún alma a kilómetros a la redonda, y apoyado contra el capó de su camioneta, los minutos pasando y mirando las lucecitas azules y amarillas a la lejanía, se cuestionó si había sido acertado escoger un sitio tan desolado. No tuvo oportunidad de seguir examinando posibles escenarios debido a que un auto apareció en la carretera y poco después estaba estacionándose a una corta distancia.

Bill seguía con sus rastas, pero estaban más cortas y sin mechas blancas, y su rostro seguía tan hermoso como estaba grabado en su memoria. ¿Era narcisista pensar eso? Porque detrás del maquillaje y las diferencias que saltaban a la vista, ahora sabía que esas facciones eran idénticas a las suyas. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sabiendo que sería difícil y que no sabía en qué podría resultar. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban… En un análisis rápido, notó que sentía irritación contra Bill, pero también añoranza; ganas de estamparlo contra el suelo y ahorcarlo, y besarlo. Todo a la vez, todo en una.

—Hola. —Una sonrisa nerviosa, probablemente fingida, bailaba en los labios de Bill. Tom no podía negar que disfrutaba ser el dueño de la situación, pero en el fondo se cuestionaba cuánto iría a durar. La conversación trivial tenía que acabar—. Me gusta tu cabello. Te queda muy bien.

Tom no sonrió, solo asintió sin agradecer el cumplido.

Había tenido rastas desde una edad temprana. Aún recordaba todas las tareas domésticas que había tenido que hacer con talante complaciente y las buenas notas para demostrarle a su mamá que se merecía un premio por ser un hijo estrella. De alguna manera, las rastas se habían vuelto parte de sí mismo, y una mañana se había levantado y la persona que le había devuelto la mirada en el espejo no había sido él. Tom, el hombre resignado a una vida normal ya no existía en él, y había querido evidenciar en su apariencia ese cambio de total. Hacerse cornrows y teñirse el cabello de negro fue una decisión que tomó con rapidez pasmosa cuando la estilista le había preguntado qué quería hacerse.

—Tú… —Se detuvo, sintiendo que era insostenible adicionar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Era prohibido. Carraspeó y resguardó las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Siempre supiste?

—Sí. —Bill hizo una mueca que no evolucionó a una sonrisa—. No cuando te vi y comenzamos a hablar, sin embargo, al besarte, al acariciarte, súbitamente lo supe con certeza. Hice que te marcharas y averigüé todo sobre ti. El resultado era predecible, y no hice nada por evitarlo… No quise.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste apenas te enteraste? —demandó saber.

—Estoy tras tu pista desde que tengo uso de conciencia, Tom. Es decir, siempre supe que existías, más que por los rumores y comentarios, porque me sentía roto e incompleto… Y luego te encontré de pura casualidad y no puedes ni imaginar el júbilo que sentí. Pero incluso así, acercarme y decirte, “hola, tú eres mi hermano perdido y aunque no me conozco ni te conozco, te amo con toda mi alma”, no hubiera sido ni de cerca suficiente.

Tom conjeturó que si hubiera sucedido eso, se habría remitido a mirar a Bill como si estuviera desquiciado y, muy posiblemente, se hubiese encogido de hombros y afirmado que su vida estaba bien tal y como estaba, y que no necesitaba de ningún hermano o lo que sea.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

Bill parecía a una nada de desesperarse, lo demostró poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndole girar con brusquedad para que lo mirara. El contacto le quemó a Tom a través de la ropa, pero no lo rompió ni retrocedió.

—Para que tú sintieras lo mismo. Además… eras como un zombi, asfixiado por una vida que no te satisfacía y a la que no le dabas pelea. Me armé de paciencia y me presenté como lo que más necesitabas: una vía de escape. —Hubo un silencio corto. Bill cerró la mano, haciendo presión y dio un paso hacia delante, acortando el espacio que los separaba—. Esa actitud pasiva que tienes me pone de los nervios. Preferiría que estuvieras haciéndome comer polvo o reventándome la nariz, créeme que me dejaría.

Tom rió, dejando helado a Bill y asombrándose él mismo. Esta vez sí retrocedió y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos, hizo que el otro le soltara. Su corazón seguía latiendo apresurado y algo le decía que si se quedaban callados y contenía la respiración, también podría escuchar el de Bill, igual de acelerado y alocado.

—Una fracción de mí quiere medir fuerzas y probar si puedo dejarte tan malherido como he acabado más de una vez por tu culpa.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad, reparando en que verdaderamente no había ningún motivo para no pegarle… Solo fue un derechazo. Tal vez Bill lo vio venir pero lo había recibido sin moverse un milímetro y la sangre empezó a salir de su labio partido en dos—. ¿Mejor?

—Dímelo tú.

No estaba mejor, ni peor; era improductivo. Lo que quería era respuestas y el resto no le concernía, al menos no en ese momento. La sangre manchó el mentón de Bill e impulsivo lo limpió con una de sus mangas, y siguió haciéndolo a cada gota de sangre que se derramó.

—¿Cómo es posible que seamos gemelos? Mientras tú has sido capaz de transformarte y contar con toda la mierda sobrenatural, si no me hubieras mordido mi vida seguiría indistinta a la de cualquier otro tipo normal. No tiene sentido.

—No sé a ciencia cierta pero sí sé que eres especial, como una rareza genética. A lo largo de los siglos ha habido pocos casos como el tuyo: un bebé con padres de la misma especie que nazca sin el patógeno. Cuando nacimos, fue evidente que a pesar de ser gemelos éramos diferentes. Tu lado humano era mucho más fuerte de lo que debería y al hacer las pruebas requeridas salió que en tu sangre no estaba el patógeno.

—¿Tú naciste más… lobo que yo? —Bill asintió vacilante. Y Tom se halló lidiando con algo con lo que no había contado: incredulidad… o negación, no estaba dispuesto a discernir—. Esto no tiene ni puto asomo de lógica. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que hablas? Nos parecemos, está bien. Soy adoptado y no sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres, también está bien. ¿No puede ser que estés equivocado?

—¡No me equivoco! —exclamó. La sangre seguía brotando del labio hinchado de Bill, y Tom seguía limpiándosela automáticamente.

—¿Por qué me dieron en adopción? ¿Por no estar… enfermo y tener la capacidad de mutar en un animal como todos ustedes?

—Para protegerte de mí. —La voz de Bill se quebró, pero siguió hablando—. Pensaron que podría llegar a matarte sin el control que solo se alcanza al llegar a la pubertad, y más porque parecía que el poder que debía ser dividido entre los dos, fue imprimido en mí.

—No basta, quiero pruebas —refutó, terco.

Tom se preguntó si quería desesperadamente que no fuera verdad, porque si era así, podría echarle tierra a todo el asunto y mirar hacia delante, a un futuro en el que podría compartir con Bill todo lo que quisiera sin ir en contra de normas sociales bajo las que había crecido ni enfrentarse con el constante pensamiento de “este es mi hermano”. Mierda. No sabía con seguridad si podría reducir a lazos filiales lo que sentía por Bill, aquello que no moría y que parecía tener unas raíces muchísimo más profundas de las que jamás hubiera esperado.

Al levantar la vista con un dolor agudo en las sienes y sin saber cuándo había bajado los ojos, vio una sonrisa débil y amarga en posada los labios de Bill. No limpió el rastro de sangre.

—¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque lo siento aquí —dijo Bill, posando la mano en su pecho antes de dejar ir un suspiro—, y si eso no te alcanza, tengo tu partida de nacimiento y miles de documentos más.

Tom se quedó callado, resistiendo las ganas de huir y su negación rota en miles de pedazos imposibles de volver a juntar nunca. No había escapatoria de lo que sentía él ni de lo que sentía el hombre que tenía a menos de un metro.

—Somos almas gemelas —murmuró Bill al cabo de unos segundos—. Quiero fundirme contigo, que seamos uno como tal vez estábamos destinados a ser en el vientre de nuestra madre.

La oración era tan intensa, al igual que la mirada de aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos, que se estremeció. El cuarto de hora que siguió y se quedaron quieto, sin decir nada, el viento incrementó y copiosas gotas de lluvia cayeron, mojándolos y formando barro con la tierra.

—Lo que le dijiste a Andreas, ¿qué era? —dijo Tom, apenas escuchándose. Se había acordado repentinamente de eso—. Eso del secreto.

—Hace meses te dije que era especialmente bueno para herir a las personas que tenía cerca —contestó Bill sin hacerle esperar—. Hablaba en serio. Tom, siempre me has preguntado qué es lo que quiero. Ahora soy yo quién quiere saber. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿No importaría si… retrocedemos mucha de la distancia que hemos recorrido?

¿Qué era lo que proponía? No lo sabía con convicción, pero si no se aferraba ciegamente a esa resolución difusa, perdería la cabeza y los fantasmas que lo perseguían, devorarían todos los bocados posibles hasta no dejarlo más que una masa trémula y solo ávida de toques y amor.


	13. Gris IV (Atmósfera: El aire que pesa y no cae)

_There's a game that I play  
there are rules I had to break  
there's mistakes that I've made  
But I've made them my way_  
Black Lab ~ This night

Miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y arrugó el ceño, fastidiado consigo mismo. Si bien podía eludir con habilidad las preguntas que recibiría, las constantes miradas de reprobación y preocupación no cesarían durante toda la visita. Pasó la yema de dos dedos por el raspón en su mejilla izquierda y se obligó a relajar sus facciones, sabiendo que no había caso.

Había sucedido unos días atrás, en su segunda noche de luna llena, mientras corría en sus cuatro patas una carrera desbocada contra competidores invisibles en el bosque, buscando drenar la energía que le bullía en cada centímetro del cuerpo. El ramaje profuso, las raíces salidas y las numerosas caídas que había tenido no le habían hecho detenerse, pero sí habían causado que a lo largo de sus brazos y piernas tuviera cortes superficiales y rasmillones. Cómo se había herido precisamente el rostro era un misterio deducible, y no había pasado desapercibido para Bill que apareció de la nada entre los árboles y cubrió su desnudez con su abrigo cuando el alba despuntaba.

—La siguiente luna llena estarás conmigo, quieras o no —había asegurado en un bisbiseo.

En ese momento, Tom no había reunido la fuerza suficiente para negarse, exhausto incluso para poder respirar a un ritmo regular. Pero al cavilarlo con más calma, la idea le había producido el mismo recelo por el cual se había alejado lo más posible de Bill y había sufrido a solas la transformación cerca de un bosque colindante a la ciudad. Todavía había muchas cosas que debían aclararse…

Dobló un último recodo y llegó a la casa de sus padres. Era domingo de obligatoria cena bimensual. Bajó de su camioneta y caminó a la puerta, rodeando un auto estacionado que no reconocía y se preguntó quién podía ser; no tenía mucha familia que vivía en Berlín, ni siquiera en Alemania.

—Cariño, quise comunicarme para avisarte que teníamos compañía pero tu teléfono sonaba muerto —dijo su madre, recibiéndolo en el vestíbulo. Estaba por darle un abrazo, cuando ella le tomó de la cara y la examinó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

—Una mala caída, nada relevante. Mamá, ¿quién ha venido? —inquirió, zafándose del agarre con gentileza y percatándose de un abrigo femenino colgado en el perchero.

—Leah. Ella y tu papá están en la sala —dijo Simone bajando la voz, como si le confiara un secreto—. Sé que lo de ustedes es muy reciente, pero llamó esta mañana para preguntarnos cómo estábamos y le pedí que viniera a cenar con nosotros. Espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema —afirmó, sacándose la chaqueta y siguiendo a su mamá a la sala.

Y no era mentira, no tenía problemas. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba lo incómodo. Hacía tanto que no estaban en la presencia del otro, desde esa vez que Leah había ido a recoger sus cosas; casi tres meses atrás, si no calculaba mal. Al hacer su entrada, la plática amena Gordon y la muchacha se detuvo, y los saludos fueron hechos con cordialidad.

Leah lucía bien, con maquillaje tenue y un vestido crema entallado. Su rostro bonito y sus ojos avellanados rebosantes de vida seguían como los recordaba. Había dejado ir a una mujer espectacular, lo sabía sin necesidad de que su madre lo suspirara en algunas ocasiones, justo antes de añadir que era su decisión y lo apoyaba.

—Leah nos estaba contando sobre su trabajo, dice que ya ascendió a supervisora adjunta de su división —intervino Simone, tomando asiento al lado de Gordon e impidiendo que la tensión se apoderara del lugar. Tom miró a Leah, felicitándola de manera tácita.

—Ha sido difícil, pero es bueno para conocer todos los aspectos de la empresa —sonrió Leah. Tom quiso devolver el gesto y falló—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Teniendo éxito en arreglármelas para seguir viviendo, así que no me quejo —dijo en un tono ligero que hizo que su obvia evasiva pasara inadvertida.

En la circunstancia en la que estaban, el “cómo estás” le sabía a pregunta capciosa. Por suerte, Gordon hizo un comentario jocoso en réplica a su respuesta, y la conversación continuó por unos minutos más, centrada en el supuesto incidente a mitad de la noche que tuvo que inventarse para justificar su herida en la cara. Pasaron al comedor, donde Simone con la ayuda de su esposo y su hijo sirvió la comida; Leah, a pesar de sus protestas, quedó excluida de ayudar, alegándose que era una invitada. La cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes y con una charla que fluyó sin dificultades, para sorpresa de Tom, que dentro de sí aguardaba el instante en el que un comentario sin intención sembrara la tensión. No sucedió.

—Creí que no querías volver a verme, menos tan pronto —dijo con franqueza, acompañando a Leah a su auto. Las despedidas habían sido dichas y los “tienes que volver a visitarnos”. Tom también había dicho adiós, alegando que estaba cansado y debía levantarse temprano.

Recibió una sonrisa apagada que provocó que se arrepintiera de no haberse podido morder la lengua, pero quería saber.

—¿Cómo podría? Sabes que quiero a tus papás, y que es probable que el amor que siento por ti no desaparezca jamás… —Tom se quedó neutro, sin saber qué responder si Leah no seguía hablando. Para su alivio, ella no quedó callada—. No me malinterpretes ni me tengas pena, ¿de acuerdo? Me sigue costando seguir adelante sin mirar el pasado, y como te digo, mis sentimientos no se desvanecerán del todo, pero estoy bien. No lamento la resolución que tomé.

Nuevamente, pensó que eran tres meses, una cantidad insignificante a comparación del tiempo que habían pasados juntos y, con cierta culpabilidad, razonó lo poco y nada de espacio que había ocupado Leah en su cabeza desde que la relación que tenían se había acabado.

—¿Tú estás bien, Tom? ¿Desearías que no hubiera venido?

Negó, y Leah reiteró su pregunta de si estaba bien. Tom no dijo nada, queriendo ser franco y cavilando con rapidez si estaba bien, y lo que surgió en su mente fue: “tengo a Bill”. Porque tenía a Bill, quisiera o no, y ahora eso claramente influía en su bienestar.

—Estaré mejor —dijo al fin.

—Esto es suficiente. —Su ex novia lo rodeó con sus brazos, y no lo soltó al seguir hablando, su largo cabello que olía a champú directamente en su nariz—. Ahora que hemos estado alejados, fui capaz de aceptar algo que me rehusé a ver: no eras feliz conmigo, y mereces ser feliz. Más vale que no te lo niegues.

—¿Negármelo? —cuestionó curioso. La fragancia natural de Leah era agradable, más en mezcla con su champú de manzanilla y una crema corporal, no se había dado cuenta antes y le gustaba.

—Los años que estuve contigo no fueron en vano —aseveró ella con confianza, separándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Si encuentras a esa mujer ideal, no la dejes ir, que no te interesen los demás ni los inconvenientes. —Una risa triste se le escapó—. Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, pero sabía que me romperías el corazón tarde o temprano.

No hubo más abrazos, sonrisas o palabras. Leah se enjugó los ojos húmedos y se acomodó el cabello, subiendo a su auto y haciéndole una seña de despedida antes de partir. Tom tuvo el vago presentimiento de que ya no quedaba nada por decir y que pasaría mucho para que sus caminos se volvieran a topar… Escapando del olor impregnado en su ropa, abrió la ventana y condujo a velocidad, llegando a su destino en tiempo récord.

Ya había anochecido, y el piso estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, sin un alma. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se hundió en uno de los sillones. Había regresado a vivir con Bill. Bill, su hermano. Bill, su amante. Bill, esa persona que le había tendido una telaraña en la que estaba siendo sofocado con nada menos que una sonrisa llana y con la que no sabía qué hacer, si pelear, besar, hacer el amor o asfixiar.

Después de que las vacaciones de sus padres llegaran a su fin, había regresado al hotel en el que había estado quedándose antes y en el que empezó a recibir visitas esporádicas de Bill. Al principio había sido extraño e irritante verlo aparecer sin avisar, siendo pura amabilidad y estando dispuesto a contarle lo que quisiera. Y como Tom había querido saber tantas cosas y las sonrisas de Bill habían sido tan inocentes y dulces, de a pocos y exasperados pasos el tinte de normalidad se había reanudado entre ellos.

O algo así. “Normalidad” seguía siendo un concepto ajeno.

Había dejado de estar en el limbo en cuanto a sus raíces y sobre Bill, y aunque estar al tanto de que provenía de una larga y ancestral línea de hombros lobos no cambiaba su realidad, saber que nunca podría conocer a su madre biológica, quien había fallecido al darlos a luz, era información útil.

También ahora sabía que su padre no había superado la pérdida de su esposa, sin embargo, eso no había afectado su forma de comportarse con Bill, ni la niñez de este, rodeada de afecto de sirvientes que lo adoraban, y cada pequeño capricho siendo cumplido apenas abría la boca, por más caro o lujoso que fuera, debido a que el negocio familiar que consistía en una casa de subastas bastante prestigiosa en el círculo de entendidos y otros negocios en otras ramas, los posicionaba en estatus de acaudalados.

Terminó su tercera lata de cerveza y siguiendo el antojo de algo más, sacó una botella de vino tinto y una copa, yendo de vuelta a la sala. El vino no era lo suyo, pero le rememoraba infinitas oportunidades en las que había tomado botella tras botella de ese líquido con Bill… y con Leah. Chasqueó la lengua y llenó una copa.

Las conversaciones que había tenido con Bill se habían mantenido dentro de estrictos parámetros seguros sin mencionarse nada de lo que Tom no había querido tratar, y siguió así hasta que dos o tres días antes de luna llena.

Luego de una cena rápida en un McDonald’s, al regresar al hotelucho había encontrado a Bill al borde de la cama con brazos cruzados y portando una expresión ilegible. Se sentó al costado de Bill, encendiendo un cigarrillo y botando descuidadamente la ceniza en el piso sucio.

—Regresa a vivir conmigo, tus pertenencias siguen allá y me haces falta —había dicho Bill, apacible e interrumpiendo su mutismo—. Prometo respetar lo que quieras hacer o dejar de hacer, solo deja este sitio. Es horrible y deprimente.

Por la cantidad de euros que pagaba a diario por el cuarto podía ser considerablemente peor. Botando el humor por la nariz, sin contestar, Tom giró para contemplar a Bill, su perfil perfecto y lo inmutable que estaba. Había sentido un espiral irrebatible de emociones que ni siquiera la nicotina calmó y se inclinó hacia él, lo necesario para sentir su calor corporal pero no para tocarse. No lo besó, aunque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, y sin más dramas o complicaciones, accedió volver al piso.

La convivencia iba sin grandes pormenores con escasas excepciones.

Bill ya no seguía un horario de trabajo por algún motivo que no cuestionó, pero sus horas fuera de casa no habían disminuido. Había cumplido con su palabra, sin involucrarse e incluso mostrándose distante. Pero todo era como un explosivo que esperaba su momento para detonar: los sentimientos seguían ahí, su nexo sanguíneo y espiritual, el “quiero fundirme contigo” y la electricidad que brotaba con un mero roce…

Lo había comprobado, sin querer y con estupidez al despertar por primera vez en varias semanas en su cama de vuelta en el piso de Bill, y no había tenido mejor ocurrencia que intentar convertirse.

Había despreciado el pensamiento hasta ese día por miedo a perder el autodominio por cualquier razón, pero ahí y frente al espejo enchapado en su ropero y sabiendo que si algo iba mal podría ser contenido, se concentró, imaginándose a sí mismo en cuatro patas y como un lobo. No había funcionado de inmediato, sin embargo, cuando estaba por rendirse se dobló hacia delante por el dolor y las sensaciones olvidadas retornaron.

La piel le quemó al brotarle el manto de pelos y sus hombros y mandíbula dislocándose le arrancó gemidos que mutaron en suaves resoplidos y aullidos de padecimiento. Dolió, pero no tanto como recordaba haber sufrido en su otra transformación. Una vez recuperado se había estudiado en el espejo: sus ojos eran pardos y su pelaje blanco, blanco como nieve recién caída. Pasando la lengua por los colmillos, había corrido hacia el dormitorio de Bill que seguía durmiendo y saltó sin delicadeza en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —había dicho Bill en bufido somnoliento, abriendo los ojos. Al verlo tan cerca, su hocico a solo centímetros de su cara, se había relajado—. Tom —saludó, acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

Tom quiso hablar y probó hacerlo, pero únicamente brotaron sonidos parecidos a quejidos, gruñidos y una combinación de ambos. Se concentró de nuevo, así como lo había hecho unos minutos antes, y cobró su forma humana con facilidad casi indolora y asombrosa. Tomó conciencia de que estaba prácticamente desnudo encima de Bill y el estómago se le retorció, olvidándose de lo que quería decir y sintiendo agudos latigazos de deseo y la piel de gallina.

—Está bien —susurró Bill, todavía acariciando detrás de sus orejas, en su nuca, sin dejarle apartarse—. Está bien que estés así, que sientas eso.

No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero sí sabía que esa delgada sábana que funcionaba de barrera para que no se tocaran no frenaba su erección pulsante y creciente, y mucho menos su corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. La boca se le secó.

—Mi pelaje es blanco mientras el tuyo es negro —había musitado, paralizado y muy tentado a rendirse y ocasionar fricción contra la pierna caliente que se le ofrecía.

Bill había dicho un “lo sé” e iba a agregar algo que ahora jamás sabría, porque no había podido soportar el aliento tibio contra su oído, y se movió errático y jadeante, imposibilitado emocionalmente y ciego por la lujuria. Eso era lo que su cuerpo ansiaba, y no solo a causa del sexo que ya no tenía con desconocidos en baños mugrosos o habitaciones anónimas, sino por un amor categórico y absolutista que lo arrastraba a un callejón sin salida. Llegó al orgasmo y no se había detenido hasta que Bill también llegara, y entre músculos temblorosos y sudor, había tenido ganas de llorar…

La puerta abriéndose le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo advertir que en su copa estaba lo último de la botella de vino; su cabeza estaba pesada, pero le faltaba para lograr embriagarse completamente, por lo que pudo distinguir que Bill cargaba un aroma peculiar, como a tierra mojada, a sangre y a otro lobo. No se movió, escuchando los ruidos en la cocina y la luz no se prendió hasta que Bill apareció en la sala con una hielera, un vaso y una botella de escocés.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —interrogó, escrutando la apariencia del otro.

Bill le miró con intensidad por un segundo, sus ojos refulgiendo entre sus mechones de cabello negro y liso; las rastas ya no estaban. Su ropa estaba rasgada y con manchas de lodo, y tanto su cuello como su brazo derecho tenían sangre seca. Era evidente que había peleado. No recibió una contestación y no instó una, observando cómo Bill llenaba con cuidado su vaso de hielo y whisky, y gran parte del alcohol desaparecía en su garganta.

—No me gusta tu olor —dijo Bill entre dientes.

—Y a mí tampoco el tuyo —replicó con serenidad. Podía apreciar que Bill traía un humor de esos con los que no había tenido que lidiar en bastante, y era peligroso—. ¿De quién es esa sangre?

—¿Por qué tienes impregnado olor de mujer? Uhm… Tom, tu noviecita, ¿cómo está?

—Vete al infierno —gruñó, percibiendo la agresividad y los celos. Bill saltó con vertiginosa energía hacia él, tumbándolo y aplastándolo.

—Si es contigo, adonde sea —murmuró contra sus labios.

Tom no luchó, obligándose a respirar y a que el licor en su sistema no le nublara los sentidos. Sabía que si Bill quería hacerle daño a Leah, hubiera podido hasta asesinarla mucho antes, y que la pelea o lo que fuera le había disparado su adrenalina: no estaba siendo completamente él. Pero esto no era el explosivo detallando, era más bien jugar a pasar los dedos por el botón rojo.

—Bill, tranquilízate —pidió, ignorando las manos paseándose en su torso.

—Solo si me besas… por favor.

Se quedó quieto, y Bill sujetó su mentón, mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos se leía tal consternación que venció a Tom y se alzó lo requerido para pegar sus labios a los suyos en un toque casto y seco. Aparentemente satisfecho con eso, Bill dejó de empinarlo en el piso.

—¿Me dirás qué ha pasado? —dijo, levantándose y aceptando el vaso de whisky que le fue tendido con manos trémulas. Tom vio cómo Bill pretendió responderle, pero no halló la voz para hacerlo—. Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas.

—No… es eso. Pasa muy rara vez —declaró, sentándose en el brazo del sillón. Sus manos seguían temblando—. Que uno de los nuestros muerda a un humano, pero pasa. A veces huelo que hay recién convertidos, los rastreo hasta encontrarlos y los mato.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Bill se encogió de hombros y tomó su trago. Su comportamiento y ánimo era como una montaña rusa; Tom ya no sabía que esperar.

—Empecé a hacerlo cuando era un adolescente. Es una manera de evitar que ataquen civiles y es una ocasión en un millón, ya que mayormente quien cometió el error es quien lo resuelve.

Algo le decía que lo que Bill hacía no era servicio a la comunidad. Depositó el vaso en una mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

—Déjame ir contigo la próxima vez.

—Por supuesto que no —dictaminó. Tom sabía que le dirigió a Bill una mirada dura, y la prepotencia en el tono desapareció al explayarse—: Es peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada. Aún ni siquiera sabes todas tus habilidades físicas y…

—¿Eso es lo que te pasó hace un mes? —Se refería a cuando Bill había aparecido malherido. No hubo necesidad de explicarlo, porque algo en los ojos marrones cansados le indicó que le comprendía y lo ratificó todavía más a recibir un suspiro y una negación en respuesta—. ¿Entonces?

—Tuve una confrontación. Con papá.

Tom no reaccionó. Había contemplado la posibilidad de conocer a su padre con mucha vaguedad; Gordon y Simone siempre serían sus papás, pero el pensamiento de estar frente a frente al hombre que había aportado para traerlo a la vida le producía sensaciones encontradas.

—Estabas muy lastimado…

—Perdió los estribos al contarle que te había mordido —explicó Bill con suavidad—. Era él o yo, y… lo maté. Tom, quita esa expresión, por favor. A ti no podría herirte —pidió con los ojos brillantes. Lucía tan frágil.

Tom no podía sentirse triste por alguien que nunca había visto, no sentía la pérdida, pero sí estaba turbado. Bill tenía en sus manos la sangre de su padre, ¿esa era la clase de mundo del que ahora era parte? Quiso incorporarse, irse lo más rápido que podía, pero no pudo, parecía pegado al sillón. Recordó a Leah, al trabajo de cubículo y lo aburrida y normal que había sido su vida hacía unos meses, y fue ambivalente, sintiendo rechazo y nostalgia. Sin embargo, sabía que no, no le gustaría volver a esa época aun así tuviera la opción.

Porque esto era lo que vivía ahora y debía enfrentar. Era un hombre lobo con instintos que no podía reprimir y enamorado de su hermano, alguien cuya naturaleza no dejaba de horrorizarle y atraerle en similar cuantía.

—¿Tendrás problemas? ¿Represalias? —Bill meneó la cabeza. Eso no era lo que quería preguntar y se obligó a seguir adelante—. Sé honesto, podrías matarme si quisieras, ¿verdad?

Bill volteó hacia él.

—Si hablamos de fuerza, no lo sé, tendríamos que estar en la situación. Lo que sí sé es que no importa, porque por más que pueda lastimarte, hacerlo sería como arrancarme el corazón de cuajo y pisotearlo. No pienso perderte por nada… ni nadie.

“Nadie”. Bill lo había probado. Ese cariño incondicional le escoció y ante esa mirada, esa fisonomía, la batalla fue perdida, y cuando Bill le abrazó como si el alma se le fuera en eso, devolvió el abrazo. El miedo ni la perplejidad le detuvo, y lo único que quedó fue el silencio.


	14. Destinado a ser V (Silencio; Celos; Amor)

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
(Take me if you want)  
Without you it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces..._  
Nine Inch Nails ~ The perfect drug

Era insoportable. Seguían viviendo juntos, compartían una que otra comida pero se había instalado entre ambos un silencio infranqueable, uno con palabras cordiales y sonrisas, pero sin roces ni siquiera casuales y sin hablar de lo fundamental.

A veces sentía que ya no podía más, que cedería y acabaría arrastrando los pies hacia donde estaba Bill y lo agarraría de los hombros y del pescuezo, quitándole el aire, besándole y obligándole a hablar. A realmente _hablar_. Sin embargo, se contenía por orgullo… y, en especial, debido a que cuando uno de los dos pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa, no habría más excusas para no eliminar todos los vacíos y dejar en claro qué sucedería de ahí en adelante, con determinación y sin vuelta atrás. Eso le producía miedo. Porque sería definitivo, un “para siempre” inquebrantable.

Eran cinco días que estaban así, cinco días desde que Bill había llegado con la ropa ensangrentada y sucia, y reveló que había matado a su padre. El abrazo que se dieron había durado hasta sus brazos se engarrotaron y un “te amo” fue pronunciado en un murmullo frágil.

A la mañana siguiente, Tom se había levantado es un estado imposible de definir y sin haber podido dormir más de una hora, y había ido hacia el ventanal en la sala en el que Bill estaba fumando un cigarrillo junto a un cenicero rebosante de colillas, aún con el atuendo de la noche previa y una palidez fantasmal. Ninguno abrió la boca más que para botar el humor… Nada más fue dicho.

—Buenos días, Tom —escuchó detrás de él, trayéndolo al presente. Pasaba del mediodía desde hacía mucho, sin embargo, no comentó al respecto ni devolvió el saludo. A Bill no pareció interesarle—. Georg y Andi vendrán por unos tragos mañana —dijo con soltura, sirviéndose un café frío y sentándose.

¿Qué debía contestar a eso? Durante el tiempo que habían estado conviviendo, Georg había aparecido en el piso contadísimas oportunidades y al otro, Andreas, solo lo había visto una vez. Si se supone que debía buscarse donde dormir o mantenerse encerrado en su habitación, se irritaría. Quedó callado, observando cómo Bill hacía un gesto de desagrado a su café y lo depositaba en la mesa. También observó que seguía en pijama, su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo, y su rostro sin maquillaje que dejaba a la vista oscuras ojeras y labios resecos. Se veía exhausto, y a Tom el estómago se le contrajo por el abatimiento.

—Quiero que pases un rato con nosotros —continuó Bill, como si no reparara en su escrutinio—. Cabe la posibilidad de que sea incómodo al inicio… —Se interrumpió, pensativo—. Es decir, sé que has tenido roces con Geo, pero una vez que llegues a conocerlo te caerá bien y con Andi tienes más en común de lo que podrías creer.

—¿Por qué van a venir? —cuestionó con neutralidad, bajando la mirada.

—Estamos treinta y uno de agosto. —Con esto, Bill se levantó, al parecer desdeñando comer o tomar algo. Antes de salir de la cocina y sin girar, agregó—: Espero que lo consideres, sería importante para mí.

Tom se limitó a parpadear, sin comprender por un instante qué implicación había con que casi terminara agosto, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta: su cumpleaños era el primero de setiembre… su cumpleaños y el de Bill. Después de todo, eran gemelos. Sintiendo una agitación abrumadora que provocó que sus manos temblaran, se obligó a serenarse.

Se quedó en la misma posición, quieto y divagando hasta que escuchó el sonido de botas contra el piso y el tintinar de llaves, y automáticamente se puso rígido. Eran cinco días, ciento veinte horas en una miseria en la que sabía que también estaba Bill, aunque no lo manifestara abiertamente, y en tres trancos se encontraba a mitad de la sala.

Articuló un “¿Vas a salir?” antes de pensarlo. Era una pregunta tonta, considerando la vestimenta de Bill, y este se lo hizo notar con delicadeza. Tragó saliva.

—Quiero pedirte algo —dijo de inmediato, esta vez reuniendo determinación. Bill le devolvió la mirada, calibrándolo y forzó una sonrisa, escuchándole. Tom escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero sostuvo la mirada de los ojos idénticos a los suyos y habló con decisión—. Posa para mí.

Estaba dicho. Lo había pensado millones de veces, pero se había sentido incapaz de representar la belleza etérea de Bill en un lienzo haciéndole justicia. En ese mismo momento no estaba tan seguro, sin embargo, algo en su interior le increpaba a que recurriera a cualquier subterfugio para poder pasar tiempo junto a Bill, incluso con la muralla que se había elevado entre ellos y causaba tantas heridas.

Su petición había sido sorpresiva, podía decirlo por las cejas alzadas y la falta de respuesta.

—¿Quieres que sea tu modelo? —Bill se mordía el labio pero su sonrisa vacilante se había tornado una tímida y genuina—. ¿Un boceto o una pintura? Ya sabes, acuarelas, óleos o lo que sea… Dios, qué más da, sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —dijo enarcando la ceja. Era un flirteo diminuto y descarado, y la sonrisa de Bill desapareció en un santiamén mientras asentía con seriedad.

Tom tragó saliva y sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente, lo cual era estúpido desde cualquier perspectiva. Había poco que Bill y él no hubieran compartido, y más en el aspecto físico, pero a la par, la nueva dimensión abierta por las confesiones que en ocasiones parecían digeridas y otras como una piedra en la garganta, estaba ahí. Solo la vez en la que se había transformado en lobo por voluntad propia no se había contenido, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el amor. Y Bill no le buscaba ni le presionaba a nada… Hacía más de un mes, al enterarse, había pedido distancia, retroceder lo que habían avanzado desde que se habían conocido, y únicamente de a poco se había dado cuenta de que su deseo había sido cumplido, y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, podemos comenzar ahora —habló luego de carraspear, rompiendo la tensión. Mentalmente repasó tener la cantidad suficiente de materiales.

—Lo que iba hacer puede esperar. Soy todo tuyo —dijo Bill al cabo de reflexionar tres segundos exactos, deshaciéndose de su bolso y quitándose la chaqueta. Parecía ansioso, lo cual hizo que una ola de satisfacción invadiera a Tom.

“Todo mío”. Con la oración repitiéndose como disco rayado en su mente y una imperceptible sonrisa de lado, se vistió con las prendas salpicadas de manchas de varios colores que utilizaba para pintar y reunió lo que necesitaba en la sala. Bill aguardaba impaciente por él, ya sin sus botas, y al solicitarle que se sacase el maquillaje, se retiró al baño. Cuando salió, Tom ya sabía a la perfección qué concepto quería plasmar y cómo quería hacerlo.

—¿No quieres que me cambie? —quiso saber Bill, señalando sus jeans negros ajustados y su camiseta suelta blanca y con un estampado vistoso en el medio.

—Solo deja a la vista tus clavículas —aseveró, pasándose sin querer la lengua por los labios—. La ropa es lo de menos.

—¿Clavículas? —Arqueando una ceja, Bill dejó que Tom lo guiara hacia el sillón, en el que le hizo echar de un modo preciso, acomodando su camiseta y el cabello—. ¿Nada más? Parece… simple.

—Lo es, pero ese es el punto. Déjalo en mis manos.

La posición era ideal, e hizo los trazos guías, sintiendo emoción y a la vez un sosiego desconocido. Una de las piernas de Bill, cuan larga como era, llegaba al el piso de manera descuidada mientras la otra estaba flexionada y hacia un costado, muy rígida. Era un contraste que también lo evidenciaba en los brazos y emplearía toda su habilidad para también exhibirlo de los hombros para abajo y en el rostro hacer una conjugación. Las facciones de Bill se prestaban para eso… En sí, se prestaban para cualquier cosa, y más sumado a su habilidad para la utilización de los colores.

El entusiasmo con el que comenzó no disminuyó al pasar de las horas, y ni siquiera sus dedos cansados y los retorcijones le hicieron cesar. El cielo se descoloraba cuando los movimientos leves que Bill hacía para descansar sus músculos adoloridos dejaron de ser tan sutiles. Por el lapso de quince minutos, incluso, había caído dormido.

—¿Estás cansado? —Más que preguntar, Tom se hallaba afirmándolo, por lo que no requirió de una respuesta y procedió a limpiarse las manos con un paño, percatándose de que su cuerpo también agradecería una tregua. Bill se levantó, estirándose—. Seguiré con los detalles y es muy posible que para mañana esté acabado.

—¿Puedo ver?

Al decir un firme “no”, Tom escuchó un resoplido exasperado con una sonrisa. Si Bill quería ver la pintura inconclusa, sencillamente podía acercarse y ver sobre su hombro, sin embargo, no lo hizo; y su sonrisa y complacencia murió al advertir cómo el otro se calzaba y de su bolso sacaba un delineador y un espejo de mano, procediendo a maquillarse con rapidez. No se quedó observando con desfachatez cómo el otro hombre se arreglaba, como sintió ganas de hacerlo, y se ocupó entre arreglar los elementos que ya no usaría y poner el cuadro en una posición estratégica para su secado.

Quería decir algo para detener a Bill, pero su lengua parecía estar pegada al paladar y luego de una corta despedida, se encontraba a solas y lo único que se oyó fue un suspiro que retumbó en el silencio del sitio.

Tom se dio un baño larguísimo con abundante agua caliente y su estómago gruñéndole le hizo ordenar una pizza de la cual devoró hambriento más de la mitad apenas arribó. Como había dicho, se centró en los detalles de su pintura, satisfecho por cómo le estaba saliendo. Antes había retratado personas, mayormente desconocidos que le llamaban la atención estando en parques o cafés, y se quedaban inmóviles lo suficiente para captar los rasgos trascendentales en minuciosos bosquejos a carboncillos. Sin embargo, no había creído que pasar de eso a hacer un lienzo a color le resultaría tan fácil y natural.

A medianoche, Bill seguía sin regresar.

Se quitó los vestigios de pintura con exagerada lentitud. Podía irlo a buscar, lo sabía. Tenía grabados su esencia, y a pesar de no haber sometido sus sentidos agudizados a pruebas exigentes, su instinto natural no le fallaría. Se puso su pijama con la misma languidez, sin desdeñar la idea o ponerla en práctica, pero no logró llegar a ninguna resolución porque el rugido de un motor conocido cuatro pisos abajo se anunció.

Se sentó en su cama, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y esperó. Su olfato le decía que Bill aparecía en el umbral de su puerta y se plantaría ahí hasta que obtuviera lo que quisiera. Llevaba un olor distinto en mixtura con su aroma habitual, uno nauseabundo: el hedor de otro hombre, de sus deseos, de sus caricias, y mientras más próximo estaba, el olor se intensificaba; Bill ni siquiera no se había molestado en encubrir lo que había hecho… era como si se lo restregara en la cara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con suavidad, sin exponer la conmoción en la que estaban sus sentimientos.

—Lo necesitaba. —La contestación había sido expresada con indolencia.

Tom despegó la mirada del suelo, se incorporó con una parsimonia que no tenía dentro de sí y fue hacia Bill. Esta había sido su forma de acelerar el proceso, de romper con el silencio y el hielo que los calaba. Pero una vocecita muy hondo cuestionaba si no había ido demasiado lejos en esa desesperación; la herida era dolorosa y podía percibir los celos. Malditos celos que nunca no había sentido así de fuertes. Llegó a su altura y cerró una mano en torno a su cuello, justo como se había imaginado hacer, dejando una separación ridícula de unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —No quería saberlo y Bill no quería decírselo, pero presionaba a sabiendas. El explosivo estaba destinado a detonar ahí y sin más demora.

—Lo que no puedo conseguir de ti gratuitamente. Sé lo que quieres hacer… Hazlo —dijo, sin amilanarse por la distancia o falta de. Su voz era desafiante, sin embargo, sus ojos eran un pozo profundo de ansiedad y tristeza—. ¡Hazlo!

—No —dijo con los dientes apretados. Su mano seguía en el cuello de Bill sin apretar—. Mierda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con gratuito?

—¿Acaso no merezco ni tus golpes? —fue lo que consiguió en vez de una respuesta aclaratoria. Ahora sí no había muestras de confianza o apatía fingida. Todo lo contrario, el punto de quiebre parecía haber sido alcanzado.

—Qué hablas —murmuró incrédulo. ¿Bill estaba tan roto? No había recibido señales… o quizá sí las había recibido, pero ciego en su propio infierno no las había registrado—. Ven aquí —dijo, abriendo los brazos y envolviendo con ellos el talle esbelto.

Bill se desbarató sin lágrimas y en sollozos secos, musitando que lo lamentaba. Quedaron así por largos minutos, hasta que se separó y besó la comisura de sus labios. Tom se apartó, sintiendo rechazo y el olor de un hombre anónimo alejándolos.

—Tenemos que… —intentó explicarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé —cortó Bill comprensivo, sobándose los ojos—. Si tú hubieras buscado a otra persona te habría dado la paliza de tu vida.

—Te creo. —Y no había espacio para la duda.

A Tom se le hacía curioso como lo tirante del ambiente parecía irse evaporando entre sus respiraciones agitadas que iban al unísono y el calor corporal que compartían debido a que los centímetros entre ellos seguían siendo escasos. A diferencia de otras veces, parecían haber superado unos de los momentos más críticos sin sangre de por medio. Cogió a Bill de la mano y haló hasta sentarlo en la cama junto a él. Aspiró una bocanada, dándose una calma y valentía falsas.

—Somos gemelos… —Era la primera vez que lo decía.

—Lo cual lo hace _enfermizo_ , ¿no? ¿Pero por qué seguir lo que nos dictan? Nos convertimos en las creencias de nuestra sociedad, de nuestra religión. Ser así es como… ser animales —Bill sonrió agriamente por su elección de término—, animales auto-domesticados. Te amo, a pesar de ti, a pesar de lo que cualquiera puede decir. Incluso, a pesar de lo que mi propio padre dijo. ¿Tú crees que no sentí dolor, remordimientos al pelear y matarlo? No teníamos la mejor relación, pero era mi papá.

Eso traía a colación el otro tema ineludible que debían tratar.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

—No seas imbécil, ya te lo dije. Somos tú y yo, solo hace falta que tú aceptes lo que sientes. —Tom ya había aceptado lo que sentía, ese irrevocable amor en su pecho y entrañas, pero no dijo nada—. Eso es lo que nos mantiene aislados uno del otro. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo con simplicidad, esta vez sin quedarse mudo. También era la primera vez que lo decía con tanta sinceridad. El miedo seguía ahí persistente, pero frente a seguir alargando lo que era inevitable y ser desdichados, prefería tragárselo.

Los ojos marrones de Bill se abrieron como dos platos, tal como si jamás hubiese esperado escuchar esas dos palabras juntas, y Tom aprovechó que estuviera atónito para sujetarlo de la cara con gentileza y frotar los pulgares contra sus mejillas. No sentía el rechazo de hacía un rato, sino la ternura, el entendimiento.

—¿Me contarías cómo pasó? —Bill asintió.

—Él jamás quiso que estableciera contacto contigo, por lo que me ocultó hasta tu existencia. Asumo que quería que tuviese una vida corriente, pero ya te he dicho que me sentía incompleto y me hacías falta aún antes de saber que tenía un gemelo. Te encontré, te… engatusé para tenerte —Tom sonrió por un milisegundo—, y papá se enteró. No sabía todo lo que había hecho, sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente para estar furioso, y los gritos y los golpes no tardaron porque seguí rebatiéndole hasta que dejó de razonar. Murió en mis brazos.

Bill seguía sin llorar y Tom no le consoló, reclinándose para apoyar la frente en su hombro en un semi-abrazo.

La oscuridad, parte irrefutable en todos, era más imperiosa en ellos por la subespecie que eran: poderosos hombres lobos con la capacidad de transformarse en animales de colosal fuerza y caminando en una fina línea entre dominio y descontrol, principalmente al estar bajo el influjo de luna llena. Eso era ahora, y debía asimilarlo. Se había enfrentado con esa realidad numerosas veces, pero ahora estaba ante la prueba máxima de ello.

—¿En serio me amas? —interrogó Bill en un balbuceo, ladeando la cabeza. Tom dijo un sólido sí—. ¿Me perdonas por ser como soy?

—No hay nada que perdonar, quiero estar contigo así como eres. No me gusta lo que siento cuando te alejas o me abandonas. Te he extrañado estos días. —Tom evitó verbalizar más de la cursilería que tenía burbujeando en su garganta, y volteó el rostro, pegando la boca al oído de Bill—. Somos tú y yo. Lo somos desde…

—Siempre —acabó su oración por él—. Yo también te he extrañado, Tom.

—Duerme conmigo —dijo. Bill accedió con una sonrisa exangüe y no le impidió que se deshiciera de su agarre y se marchara sin elucidaciones; obviamente, iba al baño a darse una ducha y eliminar las huellas de su infidelidad.

Se cubrió con las mantas a la vez que procesaba lo que había sucedido. Sin sangre o violencia, sin lágrimas ni abatimiento; era pasmoso y difícil de creer que hubiera resultado así. No era que estuvieran bien de un segundo a otro, sin embargo, dejaban en claro que ambos apostarían todo por seguir… o mejor dicho, que Tom apostaba igual que Bill y no se hacía problemas con lo que este ya había sacrificado sin consultarle. Después de que Bill retornara con bóxers y cabello húmedo, se amoldaron sin esfuerzo con las piernas entrecruzadas y ocupando solo la parte izquierda de la cama.

—Bill.

El mencionado zumbó un “¿Uh?” aletargado. Habían pasado casi media hora sumergidos en el silencio y la oscuridad. Con muchos de sus sentimientos asentados, el de los celos había subido de categoría, envenenándolo con imágenes gráficas y causando que sus entrañas se retorcieran con una sensación efervescente. Era como si el engaño hubiera tenido efecto retardado.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nunca más.

—No lo haré —respondió con prontitud, correspondiendo con entrega el beso posesivo que Tom le dio a continuación.

Fue un beso embriagador, prolongado y húmedo como hacía mucho que no tenía y representaba lo que tenían, una exclusividad en cada uno de los campos: eran su familia, eran amantes, y estaba bien. Las emociones entrañables y cálidas que compartieron por un mero beso bastaron para dejarlos agotados, sin más ganas que de acurrucarse hasta quedar dormidos.

—Te tengo algo —dijo Bill, sin dejar que su adormecimiento aumentara—. Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Bill se desembarazó de sus brazos y piernas, y se levantó. Al regresar, tenía un pequeño envoltorio negro que le entregó luego de prender una de las lámparas de los veladores y tomar asiento. Tom rompió el papel y encontró una foto enmarcada en la que había una mujer cabellos rubios que caían en suaves ondas sentada en un columpio y con una sonrisa amplia y alegre. Era hermosa.

—Es nuestra madre. Solo conservo esa foto ella. —Se podía decir que Bill le tenía un gran cariño a la fotografía por cómo la miraba con ojos brillantes—. Mi abuela me la regaló antes de fallecer.

—¿Y me la estás dando?

—Tengo la esperanza que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, y que todo lo que es tuyo también sea mío, así que sí, te la doy. Cuídala. —Tom la cuidaría, los dos lo sabían—. Dentro de tres meses hay luna azul y quiero… necesito pedirte que estés conmigo.

No estaba muy enterado de fenómenos astronómicos y tampoco sabía mucho en cuestión a los hombres lobos, cuya implicancia sospechaba tenía que ver primordialmente con la petición que estaba haciendo Bill.

—Estaré contigo —dijo. Ignorante y todo, no había nada que podía negarle a Bill, quien a escucharle sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos—. Pero quiero saber qué es eso de la luna azul —adicionó casual, sin aflojar su abrazo.

—Se da cada cierto tiempo, es una segunda luna llena dentro de un mismo mes —expuso escueto.

—¿Qué más? —Bill se despegó y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apagando la lámpara y urgiéndolo a que se echara y acomodándose en su pecho—. Porque hay más, ¿verdad?

—Hay una costumbre ancestral entre los hombres lobos, un acto simbólico de mucho valor que toma lugar durante la luna azul.

No hubo más explicación, y debido a los besos y caricias que Bill le prodigó en vez de continuar con su respuesta aclaratoria le bastaron para no insistir, calándose hasta los huesos de ese magnetismo bruto al que había estado rehusándose a conciencia y con argumentos rebatibles. Estaban en un momentáneo terreno seguro ahora.


	15. Gris V & Peligro III (Supervivĕre)

_Anytime, anyway,  
you're my playground love_  
Air ~ Playground love

&

 _Just live till you die_  
Queens of the Stone Age ~ In the fade

 _«Uno de los primeros hombres lobos que existieron, un berserker, había estado vagando en la tierra antigua, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a una hermosa criatura en los bosques, una joven humana cuyos encantos lo enamoraron. El berserker no dejó que la diferencia de especies representara un obstáculo o un peligro para su amada, y cada ocasión que sufría sus inevitables transformaciones se retiraba a una zona alejada.  
Su amor no dejó de fortalecerse, sin embargo, la desgracia llegó a sus vidas: una segunda luna llena en un mismo mes se dio a lugar, y el poderoso influjo de la luna azul hizo que el berserker perdiera la razón e hiriera de muerte a la joven.  
Los aullidos desgarradores de arrepentimiento y dolor se escucharon por días, y después de que se detuvieron, nunca más se supo del berserker. La leyenda dice que murió de corazón roto y que cada luna azul se alza de entre los muertos para unirse al espíritu de la mujer que ama…»_

Eso era lo que Bill le había contado la mañana siguiente entre susurros apagados al despertarse entre sus brazos, comenzando a hablar sin que se lo pidiera. No había podido continuar porque repentinamente se escuchó el teléfono repicando, sobresaltándolos. Tom arrugó el ceño y Bill se refugió en su pecho, ahogando un gruñido de desagrado. Viendo el ID, relajó su expresión con un suspiro y contestó la llamada.

—Gus, hola —saludó ahogando un bostezo—. ¿Qué tal?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —La voz de Gustav era demasiado entusiasta para su gusto. Todavía no pasaba ni de las ocho—. Al menos por hoy deberías levantarte temprano y ver los pajaritos cantar, y dar un paseo por…

—¡Gusti! —bufó. Aunque lo había dicho en un tono de advertencia, sabía que la gracia que le había causado su amigo no pasaría desapercibida.

—Ya, hombre, dejo de fastidiar —rió Gustav. De fondo se oyó una voz femenina y el llanto de un bebé—. Melinda te manda saludos y parece que Tobbie también. ¿Cómo vas a celebrarlo?

Tom miró al hombre acurrucado contra él y respondió sin dar más detalles que la pasaría con Bill. El resto de la conversación fue sobre nada en concreto y pronto Gustav tuvo que colgar debido a que era su turno de cambiar a su hijo e debía irse a trabajar. “No todos podemos darnos el lujo de no trabajar, vago de mierda”, se había despedido de buen ánimo, colgando sin dar oídos a la réplica sardónica que recibió.

Se acomodó intentando no moverse demasiado para no turbar a Bill que roncaba suavemente en su hombro, y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño que le invadió apenas cerró los ojos. Estaba inmerso en una paz anhelada desde que había puesto un pie de vuelta en el piso, y las muchas cosas, hechos e intercambios que parecían un sueño lejano seguían siendo digeridos con la serenidad requerida para no abrumarlo. Más de un par de horas pasaron, durmiendo imperturbablemente hasta que de nuevo fueron sobresaltados, esta vez por sonidos dados golpes en la puerta y aromas inconfundibles. Eran Georg y Andreas.

—Es obsceno que vengan antes de mediodía —refunfuñó Tom, guardándose las maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Cualquiera visita se le hacía latosa sin interesar que ya no estuviera cansado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero son personas ocupadas —arguyó Bill, enderezándose y estirando los brazos. A comparación de cuando Gustav había llamado, lucía presto a empezar el día—. Les abriré e iremos a darnos una ducha. Pasarás un rato con nosotros, ¿no? —quiso confirmar con una sonrisa dócil y radiante.

Si había manera de negarse a Bill, Tom aún no la encontraba…

La pequeña reunión fue sorprendentemente grata y se resumió a preparar un abundante desayuno-almuerzo, devorarlo y tomar unas cervezas. Ni Georg ni él habían estado a la defensiva, y con la locuacidad de Bill y la de Andreas que no se quedaba atrás, la conversación fluyó sin inconvenientes. Se enteró que Georg trabajaba en un sello discográfico como mánager de una banda conocida y que Andreas era dueño de una galería de arte, a lo cual Bill se había querido referir con “cosas en común”.

“Sé que no soy imparcial, pero Tom es muy bueno, y más considerando que hace poco retomó el pintar y dibujar que había abandonado desde que era un niño” fue el comentario que había escuchado cuando estaba en la cocina poniéndole hielo al vaso de Coca-Cola que le había pedido Bill. La convicción con la que hablaba parecía tanta y con la capacidad de borrar cualquier recelo, que al volver a la sala se sentía ligeramente azorado y se había limitado a encender un cigarrillo y fumarlo hasta que Andreas se dirigió a él con cordialidad.

—Cada cierto tiempo organizo una exhibición de artistas nuevos, y Bill tiene razón, tienes talento. Me gustaría exponer unas cuantas obras tuyas, ¿qué dices? Apuesto a que podrías empezar a labrarte un nombre y de paso vender algunas.

Tom no había sabido qué decir. El tema monetario ya no había sido tocado, siendo sobreentendido que la cuantiosa herencia que había recibido Bill bastaba y sobraba para no volver elevar un dedo, sin embargo, ver una posibilidad de realmente poder dedicarse a algo que le apasionaba y ganar dinero con eso era agradable.

Unos días más pasaron sin cumplir ninguna agenda a excepción de las horas inexorables que al inicio dedicó a completar el retrato de Bill y luego a hacer una serie de cuadros pequeños con una temática en común: expresiones del rostro humano.

Cuando se hallaban en silencio, desnudos y cubiertos con una capa de sudor, respirando el mismo aire y con las mentes distantes, se atrapaba maravillándose por esa armonía que había florecido entre ellos y que prácticamente podía palparse. Bill ya había dejado de señalarlo pero no le cabía duda de que estaban destinados a estar juntos y, por lo mismo, las preguntas y la curiosidad más sobre la luna azul se habían disuelto al conseguir que Andreas le guiñara un ojo y le soltara en calidad de secreto que iba casarse en términos simbólicos.

El ocaso los atrapó acomodados en su cama que había sido declarada de modo oficial como la de ambos, y mirando las escenas finales de una película de acción elegida al azar en la programación. Los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla negra y Tom se desperezó, sabiendo que por más que quisiera quedarse y ver otra película o hacer zapping, no podía. Sus padres lo habían llamado por su cumpleaños, y por el mismo motivo habían adelantado la acostumbrada cena de los domingos, siempre preguntando si no afectaba su trabajo. Los diminutos indicios de culpa que sintió por no contarles de su renuncia le habían arrinconado a aceptar gustosamente.

Bill imitaba sus movimientos, lo cual le llamó la atención.

—¿Tú también saldrás? Creí que no tenías nada que hacer —dijo con una ceja arqueada y logrando conseguir un resoplido enojado—. ¿Qué? Ya te había avisado que tenía que ir a ver a mis papás.

—Sí, lo sé y voy a ir contigo, ¿acaso no es evidente? Hace meses te dije que te acompañaría en una de esas visitas y me saliste con que no era decente y bueno. —Hizo un puchero adorable—. Quiero que me recompenses por eso y me presentes a tus padres.

—¿Y si notan la semejanza entre nosotros? —Tom había pestañeado, entendiendo las dimensiones de lo que Bill quería hacer y había pronunciado el pobre pretexto sin reflexionarlo, ganándose una mirada de desdén, tal y como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Lo que era cierto, más o menos.

—¿Estás de broma? Ni siquiera tú tendrías idea de que somos gemelos si no fuera porque te lo dije. Así que no te apegues a justificaciones sin un ápice de sentido.

Tom enmudeció, sabiendo que era un punto para Bill, un punto que inclinaba la balanza en definitiva en su contra si es que no daba golpes bajos y alegaba que sencillamente no quería que conociese a sus padres adoptivos. Con un suspiro dijo un “como quieras, tú ganas” y Bill aplaudió emocionado, saliendo aprisa de la habitación para irse a bañar, maquillar o vestirse, quién sabía.

¿Cómo explicar la presencia de un acompañante en la cena familiar? Todo el transcurso a la casa en la que había crecido, caviló en eso sin llegar a una conclusión alentadora. Aparte de que los únicos que habían asistido con él a esos encuentros habían sido Leah y Gustav unas escasas ocasiones especiales, debía encararlo, su madre podía ser un tanto difícil. Aparcó al llegar y bajó de la camioneta, apaciguando su nerviosismo y la sensación de una piedra atascada en su garganta. Abrió la puerta y dejó que Bill entrara, y en contados segundos dos figuras les dieron la bienvenida.

—Mamá, papá, este es Bill —hizo las introducciones forzosas—. Bill, estos son Gordon y Simone, mis padres.

—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo el mencionado, portando la sonrisa más deslumbrante de su repertorio y estirando la mano.

Al principio, Simone parpadeó sin reacción, observando a detalle la indumentaria de Bill y Tom solo respiró aliviado cuando Gordon se apresuró a devolver el saludo, diciéndole que se sintiese como en casa. Los tardíos “¡feliz cumpleaños!” e imperiosos abrazos hicieron que la aprensión pasara.

—¿Cómo así se conocen? Tom no nos había hablado de ti —dijo Simone cuando pasaron a sentarse en la mesa a comer. Su pregunta era un no tan sutil “no te hemos escuchado ni nombrar, e igual eres meritorio de estar aquí, ¿por qué?”.

—Mamá, no seas descortés —se quejó, tenso, sin embargo, Bill ya estaba contestando.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero recientemente nos reencontramos por obra del destino —aseguró con seriedad. Tanto Gordon como Simone enarcaron una ceja y debajo de la mesa, Tom se retorció las manos temiendo qué podía decir—. Estuve buscando a su hijo por un asunto pendiente desde hacía años, y desde que está resuelto hemos sido inseparables.

Si la ambigüedad de la respuesta despertó el lado cotilla de su mamá, no se apreció, y nuevamente el espectacular dote de elocuencia con el que Bill contaba se lució, pudiendo manejar una charla sin trabas y encaminarla sobre la casa de subastas que manejaba y los viñedos en Stuttgart de los que Tom recién se enteraba que existían y a los que Gordon remarcó que no le importunaría conocer. Llegaron al postre sin haberse dado demasiadas pausas, y Bill infaltable se ofreció a ayudar a lavar el servicio, por lo que Tom junto a su papá quedaron exentos de esa labor y se sentaron en las sillas de mimbre ubicadas en el porche.

—¿Y bien? —peguntó Gordon risueño.

—¿Uh? —Renuente, Tom volteó para enfrentar a su padre, dejando de aguzar el oído para espiar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la cocina—. ¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cuál es el trasfondo con Bill, hijo? Como que obvio que pasa algo más —dilucidó. La sonrisa bonachona y cándida que curvaba los labios de Gordon se acentuó mientras sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a afirmar. En ese instante, Bill dijo algo gracioso y tanto él como Simone liberaron una carcajada que llegó hasta ellos fuerte y clara. Tom abandonó provisionalmente la estupefacción y sonrió antes de darse cuenta.

—Por supuesto que sí —amonestó Gordon, dándole un golpecito en el hombro—. Ten presente que si tú eres feliz, tu mamá y yo te apoyaremos. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó, y sopesó el riesgo de seguir hablando. El resplandor en los ojos azules de su papá le hizo decidir—. Estamos saliendo —confesó finalmente. Era una verdad a medias, pero tampoco iba a detallar que había tenido una relación física con Bill desde hacía meses antes de terminar su noviazgo con Leah y que ahora vivía con él.

—Ya veo. Es un chico guapo y tiene chispa. En mi opinión has tenido mucha suerte de poder atraparlo.

—Papá —dijo en tono lastimoso—, avergonzarme le corresponde a mamá, no me digas que ya te lo contagió.

Gordon rió , dándole otra palmada en la espalda. Fue entonces que Bill y Simone hicieron su aparición y no mucho después estaban en la camioneta dirigiéndose a la ciudad y a un club en específico por iniciativa mutua.

Al piso llegaron muy entrada la madrugada, con más ron y vodka en el sistema de lo recomendable, haciéndose chistes incomprensibles y tropezando repetidamente. Hicieron el amor en la alfombra con delicadeza e inusitada lentitud, disfrutando cada caricia y roce, y trabajando por un orgasmo que los alcanzó murmurando te amos entrecortados.

El fin de mes y la fecha de inauguración de la exposición llegaron con velocidad asombrosa. Esa noche era de luna llena, pero no habría inconvenientes siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas a partir de la hora precisa. La galería era moderna y espectacular. Tom recordaba haberlo visitado algunas veces con Leah, admirado por el sitio y la diversidad de pinturas.

Imaginarse pocos meses mezclado con gente vestida elegantemente, con champagne en una mano y fascinado por la obras entre las cuales se incluían las suyas, hubiera sido una jodida locura, y, sin embargo, ahí mismo se encontraba. Bill estado a su costado portando una sonrisa brillante y ataviado en prendas que le había tardado media tarde elegir. Estaba feliz… Los dos lo estaban. A pesar de que pisaba tierra y no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones de hacerse un artista reconocido, solamente estar ahí era satisfactorio. Gustav acababa de irse, felicitándolo y diciéndole que para el próximo evento debería invitar a sus padres.

—Sabes que Gustav tiene razón, ellos se pondrían tan orgullosos —le dijo Bill, agarrando su brazo y sonriéndole. Tom asintió—. Regreso dentro de un minuto. Iré por una copa y a ver si Andi tiene novedades.

—Está bien —respondió, devolviendo la sonrisa.

No estuvo solo por mucho, ya que sin percatarse y estando frente a un lienzo de grandes proporciones que representaba el averno, una mujer se puso a su lado y su fragancia dulzona lo envolvió. Esperando que se marcharse tan sigilosa como se había acercado, siguió concentrado en la pintura, contemplando los pormenores y la técnica empleada. No fue así.

—Hola, disculpa la molestia —se introdujo inesperadamente con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus dientes blancos rodeados por carnosos labios rojos pintados con carmín—. Soy Hanna, ¿y tú?

—Tom —dijo viéndola de reojo. Era una mujer atractiva, pelirroja y con ojos celestes, y vistiendo un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón que la ponían casi a su altura.

—Quizá sea una simple coincidencia, ¿pero no serás Tom Trümper? ¿El de los cuadros de aquella esquina? Tu cara es la de esos autorretratos, si no me equivoco. —Replicó afirmativamente, ladeando un poco el rostro—. Oh, vaya, eres extraordinario.

No pudo ni decir gracias porque un “hey” se lo impidió. La expresión férrea de Bill distaba de ser complaciente. Tom se excusó con la chica, preparándose para lidiar con una escena de celos o un discurso brusco. Debían cuidarse de los celos, tanto de provocarlos como de sentirlos; lo sabían. Sin embargo, estando en la salida, su amante le dio un beso corto y apasionado y le abrazó.

—No dejaré que me crispe los nervios que una cualquiera flirtee contigo. Te tengo una noticia espectacular. —Y sin duda Bill lucía contento—. Andi me ha dicho que una de tus pinturas ha sido comprada. ¡Tu primera venta!

No dijo más que wow y compartieron otro beso igual de apasionado, pero largo y húmedo. Llegaron tomados de la mano al estacionamiento y al BMW en el que habían decidido ir, dispuestos a ir al piso y abrir dos o tres botellas de vino. Beberían y festejarían a la luz de luna, embriagándose hasta que el instinto pulsara con tanto ímpetu que los arrojara a los brazos del otro, haciéndose la ropa trizas y luchando con violencia por un dominio al que en algún momento cederían. Pero no pasó.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías acompañarme? Es tu oportunidad —dijo Bill. Se había detenido de sopetón, girando hacia él y respirando pesadamente, sus fosas nasales muy abiertas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó confundido.

—De un humano mordido que está por convertirse en una bestia irracional. —Bill lucía levemente impaciente—. Hay luna llena. Es insólito que haya uno…

Había más de lo que revelada, pero Tom no presionó, siguiéndolo sin palabras y echándole una ojeada fugaz a su reloj. Eran las 9:26. La noche no era gélida pero sentía estremecimientos recorriéndole y se preguntó si era la ansiedad de no saber qué pasaría o si se trataba de la energía que emanaba del animal dentro de él, estimulado por los rayos lunares. Bill condujo calmadamente hacia la salida norte de la ciudad y luego de tomar una bifurcación y recorrer un camino de tierra, se detuvo a mitad de la nada. La luna estaba en lo alto, imponente y entonando un llamado que hacía que sus manos estuvieran trémulas.

—¿Hueles eso? —Bill se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y lidiaba con su bufanda y los botones de su chaqueta. Sus ojos estaban afilados hacia la lejanía.

Tom aspiró profundamente, olfateando en el ambiente la mixtura de muchos olores, de naturaleza en estado salvaje y percibiendo la penetrante esencia a lobo y a sangre. Ignorando las sacudidas de su estómago a medida que cada parte del cuerpo de Bill era descubierto hasta dejarlo desnudo, hizo lo propio, tiritando cuando bajó del auto y salió al frío. La transformación fue rápida y el dolor que sintió se perdió instantáneamente al seguir a Bill ya convertido a través de un llano y llegar a un boscaje.

Lo encontraron en un claro no muy apartado. Era un espécimen plomizo, no más grande que ellos pero sus ojos ambarinos que sobresalían en la oscuridad se mostraban primitivos, nublados. Su hocico estaba manchado de rojo y lo tenía enterrado en las vísceras destrozadas de animal grande, de las cuales desechó de inmediato al sentir su presencia. Bill gruñó, obteniendo un ruido similar y una posición de ataque. Tom no sabía qué hacer, y se congeló aún más observando a un imponente lobo negro lanzarse contra uno plomo, buscando encajarle los colmillos en el cuello.

La pelea era intensa, y no porque Bill fuera más débil sino porque el otro no paraba de agredir sin atañerle sus heridas ensangrentadas o su respiración agitada. Pero un descuido hizo que la situación cambiara y que Bill soltara un aullido adolorido al sentir unos caninos incrustándose en su pata. Debía dejar de ser un espectador y oyendo un segundo aullido de aflicción, se abalanzó hacia el lobo plomo, atrapando su pescuezo y apretando con toda la fuerza que pudo. No soltó el agarre, los ojos cerrados para no ver la vida escapándose de la criatura asida por sus colmillos, hasta que una mano se posó en su lomo trayéndolo a la realidad.

—Déjalo, está muerto —dijo Bill en un murmullo. Tom tenía el sabor de sangre en la boca y no escuchaba el latido acelerado del otro lobo. Había matado a otra persona, pero era Bill o un individuo anónimo que ya no tenía solución—. Es sobrevivencia, no debes sentirte culpable.

Meneó la cabeza, solo porque no sabía qué más hacer. No había disculpas válidas para lo que había hecho. Haciendo gruñidos y quejidos, y sintiendo la quemazón y el malestar, volvió a su forma humana. Bill le abrió sus brazos, y cobijó en ellos, cerrando sus manos en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y las uñas se metieron en la carne, y ni siquiera notó que por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas hasta que Bill se lo hizo notar… Estaban desnudos y en contacto directo con la tierra seca repleta de hojas, sin embargo, solo importaba algo y un jadeo ahogado surgió desde su garganta.

—Todo estará bien —musitó Bill. Su brazo izquierdo sangraba, pero no le hacía caso.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más —pidió Tom, sin poderse recuperar de la conmoción originada por lo que había hecho y el miedo de perder a Bill; el mero pensamiento le sumía en una desesperación no verbal que le estrujaba el pecho.

—No lo haré —dijo Bill, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y haciéndole levantarse—. Transfórmate, ¿sí?, hazlo por mí y corramos hasta caer rendidos de extenuación.

No se negó la petición, así como no se negaba a nada. Y corrieron hasta más allá de los límites del boscaje, aullando y haciendo paradas eventuales para lamerse las heridas superficiales y las insondables. Habían sido los dos y seguirían siendo los dos porque estaban en una caída muy particular, una sin fondo y de la que seguirían cayendo y cayendo indefinidamente pero aferrados el uno al otro.


	16. Destinado a ser VI (Sobre la luna azul y nexos)

_I (Don't ask me)  
I was standing (You know is true)  
you were there (Worlds collided)  
two worlds collided (We're shining through)  
and they could never tear us apart_  
INXS ~ Never tear us apart

Caía la noche del segundo día de luna llena en el mismo mes, y el biorritmo empezaba a ceñirse sobre ellos, incuestionable y con un poderío que solo poseía una vez cada cierta cantidad de años, provocando una conmoción más radical en todos los hombres y mujeres con ese patógeno en su sangre, enardeciendo su parte más irracional y animal… Tom paseaba con cuidado las puntas de sus uñas a lo largo de los brazos descubiertos de su único mundo habitable en esos minutos. Disfrutaba de esa cercanía, de esa desnudez y la imposibilidad de dejar aflorar lo que quería: era tener el fruto prohibido al alcance de la mano. Pero Bill había dicho “aguarda”, y Tom aguardaba. Aguardaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso.

El aullido de un perro callejero se escuchó a la lejanía y Bill salió de su estado letárgico, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Tom devolvió el gesto.

—No me has quitado la mirada de encima. ¿En qué tanto estás pensando? —preguntó alguien con tono ronco, producto de no haber pronunciando palabra alguna durante tanto rato.

—Muchas cosas —contestó Tom, poniendo el rostro a la altura de Bill y apoyándolo en su brazo doblado. Estaban frente a frente, apartados por unos escasos centímetros—. ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido si al nacer hubiésemos seguido juntos?

—Inseparables, habituados a respirar el aire del otro —dijo Bill inmediatamente, sin necesidad de reflexionar su respuesta. Su aliento, mezcla de cigarrillos y vino, golpeó la cara de Tom—. Quizá hubiera sido más complicado, pero tarde o temprano hubiésemos acabado así, girando alrededor del otro por una fuerza gravitacional invisible. Sin importar el contexto nos pertenecemos, Tom.

—Almas gemelas, ¿cierto? —Lo decía sin un ápice de chanza o ironía.

—Cierto —asintió Bill, enterrando la nariz en su cuello y causándole leves cosquillas con su respiración—. ¿También sabes qué? Es probable que pudiera haberte disuadido para fundar una banda de rock, una donde yo hubiera sido el vocalista y tú el bajista o el guitarrista… Hubiéramos sido famosos en todo el mundo y correrían miles de teorías de por qué una vez al mes nos desaparecemos inevitablemente y cuál es el significado oculto de tantas cosas que decimos y hacemos. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Tom podía, y a la perfección, como si la corriente de pensamientos e imágenes que Bill anidaba en su cabeza pasara por un nexo intangible a la suya. Se veía al lado derecho de un gran escenario iluminado con luces de colores, la correa de un instrumento de cuerdas firme en su hombro y sintiendo penetrante el sonido que producía y que era acompañado por la voz de Bill, dueño y brillante auspiciador del griterío de un público que inhalaba cada nota que les brindaban…

—¿Nunca te has sentido como si el tiempo se detuviera? —Bill hablaba suave, fatigadamente—. Así me siento yo.

—Ahora se ha _detenido_ —dijo Tom, estando de acuerdo y sin resentir que su ensueño se viera interrumpido con rudeza.

Y el tiempo seguiría sin realmente transcurrir hasta la medianoche. Faltaban unas horas, pero la luna con una delgada y luminosa aureola azul estaba en el medio del cielo rodeaba de un manto oscuro sin estrellas.

Desde la mañana habían permanecido en la cama, entre estar inmersos en preámbulos sexuales que no tenían finales satisfactorios y dormitar; solo en algún momento de la tarde, Tom había ido a la cocina y traído consigo una botella de vino y dos emparedados de queso y jamón. Sin embargo, más que encerrados físicamente en el piso y, en específico en esa habitación, se hallaban enclaustrados a voluntad en una burbuja hermética cuyo espacio reducido era ideal para los dos. Nadie más cabía.

—Tom, quiero —musitó Bill, arrimando su cuerpo contra el de él y haciéndole jadear ahogadamente. Sin importar lo críptico, una mano bajando por su costado y entornando los dedos en su cadera con propiedad bastó para que le entendiera.

—Dijiste que no… —pretendió objetar, muy a pesar de sí mismo.

No terminó de decir lo que quería debido a que los dedos en su cadera pasaron a tocar con descaro su erección que ya cobraba vida. El calor que irradiaba el mero roce era tan intenso que sintió que sus entrañas se retorcieron y un jadeo nuevamente abandonó sus labios sin su permiso. No soportaría una ronda inconclusa más.

—Sé lo que dije, pero falta tan poco… —Bill hablaba convincente, gentil y sin parar las caricias en su parte más perceptiva. Tom no podía negarse, no había motivos ni deseos para hacerlo—. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Tom asintió sin darse cuenta, vibrando de la anticipación cuando el toque cesó y las sábanas fueron descendidas con toda la tranquilidad posible hasta sus pies, dejándolos desnudos y en contacto con el ambiente caldeado. Bill se inclinó y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en su cuello, iniciando en su yugular, siguiendo su pulso y dejando en su camino mordidas inofensivas.

Entonces, se arrodilló a su lado y, haciéndole flexionar una pierna y dándose lugar, sacó la lengua y dejó un rastro caliente y húmedo desde uno de sus muslos hasta la piel delicada y delicada de uno de los testículos. La oleada de placer le hizo cerrar los ojos y poner los nudillos en blanco. Su tortura no fue demasiada, porque sin ceremonia de por medio y sin pasar demasiado, se sintió atrapado por la más dulce calidez. Bill sabía lo que hacía, se lo había demostrado innumerables veces, y Tom perdió el control. Sus gruñidos de complacencia retumbaron en el cuarto por no encontrar resistencia al agarrar los cabellos cabello para exigir un ritmo furioso que también marcó con sus caderas.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente podía ver qué imagen proyectaba Bill, entregado a lo que hacía, su boca abierta en una “o” perfecta y recibiéndole hasta la garganta, dejándose llevar por el compás, feroz, desconsiderado, que le estaba obligando a mantener. En un último empujón salvaje y con un espasmo que lo dejó aturdido, llegó a su clímax. Sus músculos se sintieron como gelatina, drenados, y aún mareado, levantó cansinamente un párpado y contempló cómo gotitas blancas resbalaban por una de las comisuras de los labios de Bill antes de que este escupiera el semen en su mano y le sonriera con lascivia.

Tom apretó los ojos un instante, sabiendo qué más venía, y por lo mismo, al verse forzado a darle la bienvenida a unos dedos largos y delgados empapados de su semilla, no se inquietó. Pocas veces se había sentido tan agotado y tan vivo mientras era invadido con lentitud y con cuidado… Tan deseado mientras besos diminutos y secos eran desperdigados alrededor de su ombligo y pelvis, sin tantear su sexo sensible por el reciente orgasmo y mientras se estremecía por el lubricante de tubo que se unió a su esperma. Y no solo era la fecha especial y saber que algo _más_ sucedería, Bill le daba amor, lo llenaba; ya ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir adelante sin él, y no quería averiguarlo jamás.

Sin saber cuándo o cómo, entre balbuceos y ramalazos de incipiente placer, Tom cayó sumergido en un sueño despejado y mucho más profundo de lo que hubiera podido creerse capaz gracias a las circunstancias. Luego de un cuarto de hora, se despertó súbitamente, sentándose en la cama de golpe y sin saber dónde estaba. Pasado el primer momento de confusión, advirtió que estaba solo en la habitación, pero que Bill se hallaba muy próximo, su olor, el deseo que destilaba su cuerpo pudiendo guiarlo con facilidad a kilómetros de lejanía. No fue necesario que le diera un vistazo al reloj digital de su velador; sabía qué hora era y en qué posición estaba la luna.

Pasándose el revés de la mano por la frente e ignorando lo viscosa y dilatada que se sentía su zona baja, se levantó y fue al encuentro de Bill, a quien ubicó frente a uno de los ventanales abiertos de par en par, todavía desnudo y observando el firmamento. A cada paso que dio hacia él, sintió un fuego poderoso en la base de su estómago y temblores naciendo en su espina dorsal, como si una pasión calcinadora se apropiara de cada uno de sus tejidos. Una pasión que no era suya pero que no tardaría en afectarlo. Se quedó estático.

—¿Bill? —siseó alarmado y sintiéndose endurecer. No había un manual para lo que acaecería, lo sabía, sin embargo, aparte del apetito sexual, de Bill emergía descargas de algo mucho más insondable. Peligroso—. ¿Bill? —repitió, lo cual apeteció no haber hecho cuando unos ojos que antes eran marrones, idénticos a los suyos, se mostraron color ámbar.

En cuestión de segundos, se percató de que los ojos y su aura no eran lo único diferente en Bill. Sus caninos estaban ligeramente alargados y se clavaban en su labio inferior. Era una transformación que distaba de la total que sufría todos los meses en algunos aspectos y en otros no… Sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada que lo escudriñaba, Tom desechó el miedo que amenazaba con poseerlo. Ese seguía siendo Bill. Siempre sería Bill.

Lo que escuchó a continuación fue el sonido de unos pies descalzos en el piso, y la distancia entre ellos se redujo, siendo salvada por zancadas rápidas, prácticamente etéreas de Bill. Como una alucinación, el resto se marchitó, dejándolos a ambos brillando en una luz propia y azul que entraba en contraste con el de la luna que se veía a sus espaldas. Tom se dejó besar con fruición, sintiendo los colmillos lastimarle y devolviendo el contacto con el ansia derivada de la luna, de su vínculo, de su libido. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y la sangre se centró con furor brutal en sus mejillas y particularmente en ese mismo centro con la capacidad de originar el placer más absoluto.

Bill rompió con brusquedad el beso y le dio un empujón que lo mandó al suelo, atontándolo al rebotar su cabeza en el suelo. Tom intentó con inutilidad enfocar la vista, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió que era girado, dejándolo boca abajo y sus piernas fueron separadas sin miramientos. Unas uñas puntiagudas y duras arañaron desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja, dejando líneas rojizas repetidas veces. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer que se agudizó al ser arrodillado y embestido sin aviso. Un grito, que a duras penas identificó como suyo, quebrantó el silencio seguido por una sinfonía de resoplidos y rugidos. Bill se movió apasionada, frenéticamente en un embate desbocado que solo se detuvo cuando unos colmillos se incrustaron en su hombro, haciéndole sangrar.

Bill rodó fuera de su cuerpo hacia un costado, desplomándose. Tom había estado a punto de correrse por segunda ocasión en la noche, pero en el punto cumbre, la base de su erección había sido asida para impedirle que eyaculara. Resistiendo el impulso de terminarse él solo, se acomodó en dirección a Bill que no se había mantenido quieto, abriendo sugestivamente las piernas. Su sexo seguía erguido, invitante, y tenía un semblante difícil de desentrañar que no cambió al emitir su claro e ineludible llamado. “Sella nuestro pacto”.

Sin embargo, faltaba una pieza que estalló mientras Tom procuraba calmar los latidos rabiosos golpeaban sus costillas. Algo muy dentro de sus células se liberó y su cerebro se nubló, dejándolo con minúsculos vestigios de juicio y con hambre. Sabía qué debía hacer y por qué, y dos pestañeos estaba donde debía, sin ni siquiera registrar la transformación corporal que sufrió, la quemazón en sus ojos ni sus dientes desarrollándose. Forzó a Bill a sentarse de los cabellos y le dio un beso abusivo y violento, algo que necesitaban, probándose tanto como podían y con una voracidad que no hizo más que agrandar hasta que cinco garras se insertaron sin merced en su pecho y jalaron.

Bill rogaba, demandaba, invitaba; todo a la vez. La luz azul que los enjaulaba brilló con más fuerza y Tom hundió la cara el pecho níveo, lamiendo y mordiendo, besando la piel. Y también por segunda ocasión en la noche, sintió un nexo no verbal, inexplicable y maravilloso… “Tom, Tom, Tom”. Haciendo caso a la plegaria que sus oídos no escuchaban pero que el resto de su ser sentía como si fuera vociferada, pegó las rodillas de Bill a su propio pecho y observó el espectáculo de los anillos de músculos cerrándose y abriéndose, anhelantes. Era fascinante.

No hubo hesitación ni miradas cuestionadoras o temerosas cuando decidió que había sido suficiente retraso y se posicionó, introduciendo la punta y luego el resto de su dureza. Los ojos dorados de Bill se adhirieron  a sus facciones, negándose a dejar de absorber cada uno de sus ruidos y resoplidos, de sus sacudidas y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón que contraía y expandía con tanto arrebato que dolía. Alguna porción de su espalda próxima a su hombro, ardía como si un hierro caliente estuviera siendo presionado, pero no saber de dónde provenía la molestia no le detuvo ni disminuyó su velocidad y rigor.

“Te amo”. Sus respiraciones se descubrieron sincronizadas en su loca carrera y Tom largó un gemido gutural al mismo tiempo que Bill le urgía a besarle y mordía su labio inferior, chupando a continuación la herida y compartiendo el sabor metálico a sangre. En cada arremetida, el placer era volvía demasiado agudo. Demasiado y simultáneamente insuficiente. Otra vez un _te amo_ resonó sin voz, uno que provenía de ambos y que fue antesala a que todo enlace al mundo, todo sentido de la realidad se desvaneciera finalmente. Más allá de las palabras, más allá de la piel. Solo Bill.

Sintiendo como cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo se sacudió con goce, Tom alcanzó su orgasmo, siendo seguido casi de inmediato por Bill. No rompieron su unión a pesar del dolor y la incomodidad que esto producía, y se abrazaron, sudorosos y temblorosos.

—No basta —balbuceó Bill, sin aliento y mirándolo. Sus ojos ya no eran ámbar y sus dientes estaban normales. Tom mismo ya no se sentía la ceguera que le imposibilitaba algo más que apetecer el éxtasis físico y emocional—. No basta —se coreó, angustiado.

Acababan de hacer el amor, estar lo más juntos posible, sin embargo, sabía a qué se refería. Era como si no pudieran acercarse todo lo que quisieran, como si solo al escabullirse dentro de la piel del otro y convertirse en una sola persona les daría lo que buscaban. No, no bastaba. Con un suspiro, Tom se retiró cuidadosamente de Bill y juntando cada gramo de voluntad que tenía, lo llevó en brazos hacia el dormitorio. El piso duro y frío solo empeoraba su extenuación y desconsuelo.

—Estuviste conmigo —murmuró Bill feliz al ser depositado en la cama y los residuos de semen todavía húmedos eran borrados de sus muslos, estómago y pecho con la manga de una camiseta escogida al azar entre el montoncito de prendas.

Su consternación había pasado y Tom pudo respirar más tranquilo. No podía dividirse en dos y dejar que Bill entrara en él. Pero sabía que estuviera en sus posibilidades hacerlo, no habría espacio para la duda, y el pensamiento era extrañamente confortante.

—Estaría contigo hasta en el mismo apocalipsis —aseguró, besándole en su mentón y deshaciéndose de las sábanas enredadas en sus pies.

—Más te vale que lo estés —replicó Bill, con igual felicidad y como si no hablara del fin del mundo—. Esa fue nuestra luna azul, estamos fusionados por el resto de nuestras vidas… Ahora matamos a un vampiro y hacemos con su sangre pacto de sangre para permanecer juntos después de la muerte.

Tom no sabía si reírse o tomárselo en serio, por lo que optó por ninguno, rodeando con sus brazos a Bill y disfrutando de estar así. Recordaba haber cuestionado sobre la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y la evasiva que había recibido, pero al saber que la condición que tenían se debía a un patógeno y era, en efecto, una enfermedad sanguínea, había eliminado cualquiera de esas posibilidades. Quizá preguntaría luego.

—¿Sabías de este cambio, uh, parcial? —quiso saber al cabo de unos minutos—. Garras, colmillos, no pelos. Eso.

—No, tampoco de los ojos amarillos o de la… telepatía. Te dije que era una costumbre ancestral. Lo cierto es que en la actualidad no se realizan con frecuencia. Ya nadie se molesta en encontrar a su alma gemela, y aun si la encuentran, dudan mucho en establecer un lazo tan indestructible. —Los ojos de Bill que resplandecían se opacaron sutilmente—. Los únicos que conozco y sé que lo hicieron fueron nuestros padres. Su amor era verdadero, por eso cuando mamá murió, papá nunca se recuperó ni volvió a ser el mismo. O al menos eso me han contado.

—Si tú murieras, yo también moriría. Eso puedo entenderlo —declaró Tom, solemne. Era un hecho, y Bill meneó la cabeza con vaguedad como si estuviera recordando. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el mismo sitio que le había quemado cerca a su hombro. Tom rumió pero no se retiró del toque—. ¿Qué tengo?

—Me tienes a mí —señaló Bill con gravedad—, y yo te tengo a ti —completó, guiando su mano a su cadera y haciendo que la posara ahí—. ¿No lo notas? Utiliza tus sentidos.

Tom frunció el ceño. No había algo distinto, ni un color, ni una figura, olor o textura. Bill le sonrió con dulzura, agarrándole de las mejillas y besándole con suavidad. Ante su mirada interrogatorio, al separarse, se levantó y se convirtió en un gran lobo negro después de retorcerse y oírse sus huesos reubicándose y músculos sobre músculos creciendo.

La luna ya no se hallaba en lo más alto del cielo, baja y dispuesta a ceder su trono temporal al sol, sin embargo, sus rayos pálidos fueron suficientes para que Tom pudiera ver el intrincado símbolo azul en que sobresalía en el pelaje oscuro de Bill, fulgurando como si se tratara de pintura fluorescente en una zona cerca entre su cola y su muslo izquierdo. Era como un tatuaje, uno en el que el resto de hombres lobos podrían reparar y que solo estaría completamente a la vista las noches de luna llena. Era un símbolo de ellos y que más que con sexo y entrega, habían hecho surgir a base de amor verdadero.

—Ahora lo veo —susurró, y Bill montó las patas superiores en la cama, lamiéndole la mejilla como si dijera “buen chico”.

Regalándole una sonrisa breve y una caricia entre las orejas, Tom imitó a Bill, incorporándose e iniciando la transformación para también convertirse en un lobo. El padecimiento que tuvo que atravesar fue recompensado por nuevas lamidas directas en su hocico y la admiración en el espejo del mismo signo que tenía Bill en la unión entre su pata izquierda y su cuello.

Contemplaron el amanecer echados en la alfombra de la sala, sus colas enredadas, la cabeza de Bill apoyada en sus patas y sabiendo que aquel símbolo, una forma estilizada de una “b” y una “t” combinadas y de un color luminoso, era ideal. Porque se trataba Bill y Tom, y ellos permanecerían juntos el resto de sus vidas sin interesar qué obstáculo tendrían superar, a quiénes deberían aniquilar para lograrlo o qué tanta sangre tenga que correr.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ilustración, este precioso [dibujo](http://i224.photobucket.com/albums/dd299/cide_vant/personal/sht-f-j/wolfmatesiv.jpg?t=1305471165) y este [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aawv-sc3XUE) hecho Zuerst_Lieb/MissBlackClover92. <3


End file.
